Corruption
by vinny2
Summary: When the governor's daughter, suspiciously goes to Isla Sorna, her friends look for her. But when Tina is found, years worth of corruption in the Maryland government is uncovered and must be stopped before the election. Finished! Sequel up!
1. The University of Maryland

Disclaimer: Because Michael Chriton has to be stingy; I'm forced to write this disclaimer.

**"Corruption, the most infallible symptom of constitutional liberty."**

**- Edward Gibbon**

Chapter 1: The University of Maryland

**Hallway**

Dimitri Maximoff continued to run down the no longer full hallway to his paleontology class. He never liked the class, but he had no choice in taking it. It was at the far end of the university building, and Dimitri was always late. Dimitri couldn't afford being late again, even though he already was. Dimitri decided not to pay attention to the consequences and continued to run until bumping into someone else.

"Pay attention much," Tina Gibson replied. "Ah, Dimitri, late as usual, and you even forget to brush your hair this time." Dimitri brushed himself off and tried to ignore Tina as she continued to berate him. "You forgot your shoes while were at it."

Dimitri couldn't take anymore. "Tina, why aren't you in class?"

"Well,' Tina replied smugly. "As a super genius like myself, I don't need to take so many classes in order to keep my 4.0 average. You, on the other hand, have to take every class here just to get a 1.0."

"Yeah," Dimitri said getting ready to run off. "I'm so glad that you enlightened me with such wonderful information about yourself, even though you've told be that at least a million times." Tina was about to respond with something clever, but Dimitri was long gone.

Dimitri continued to run and soon saw the paleontology room within view. Dimitri pushed opened the door to thirty unwavering eyes planted directly on him. The professor, a man of average height and black hair wearing a blue suit and white tie, stepped in front of hi podium and said. "Nice of you to join us, Dimitri."

"It's not my fault, dad," Dimitri replied. "There was this thing at this place that I had to do. It could have happened to anyone."

"It may just be me," his father replied. "But living with you for nineteen years, I think I've heard that one before." Dimitri tried to defend himself, but was ignored. Dimitri sighed and slinked over to his seat."

"You know," Janet Korvoloski whispered over to him. "If you're going to be late anyways, you might as well take some time to think up a better excuse than that." Janet had been Dimitri's friend ever since high school. Everyone recognized Janet, not because of her grades, which were sub par at best, but because of her hair, which was short and changed color and a daily basis. Today, it was blue.

"It's not my fault," Dimitri whispered back. "Just because he's acclaimed author and paleontologist Erik Maximoff, he thinks he can humiliate me in front of the class like that."

"You did bring that upon yourself."

"No," Dimitri insisted. "He brought that upon me. You know I don't want to be in this class, but with my dad being the paleontology professor and my mother being the dean, I really don't have much of a choice." Dimitri slept though another boring hour of paleontology and woke up to see that the rest of the class had already left and his father was standing next to him.

Dimitri stood up, still half asleep to Erik saying, "Dimitri, I understand that you don't like this class, and you're just going to have to understand that I don't care. Your mother and I feel that paleontology is an important part of life-"

"Correction," Dimitri interrupted. "Past life. Dinosaurs are dead, and whatever's on Isla Nublar aren't dinosaurs."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to," Erik said. "I just want you to know that InGen did create dinosaurs and they do exist on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna."

"First of all," Dimitri replied, "It's been a year since the supposed incident of Isla Nublar and there has been no talk of an Isla Sorna. Although it does exist, there has been no notion that dinosaurs inhabit it. Second of all, after so many times of you telling me that you were stationed on Isla Sorna with Dr. Henry Wu, I decided to check it out. According to the United States Department of Labor, Erik Maximoff was never employed by InGen."

"Dimitri," Erik said disappointed. "How many times have I told you not to hack into the government mainframe?"

"Enough times to make me curious enough to find solid proof that you're lying and that your stories are just one of your and mom's plans to get me interested in paleontology. I'm sorry dad, but my major is phenomenon study and I'm sticking with it." Dimitri stormed off leaving his father bitterly disappointed.

**Courtyard**

Janet had left paleontology classroom when the bell rang and was relaxing calmly in the shade in the courtyard. Janet knew that, like always, Dimitri and his father were in a heated discussion involving the presence of dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. Janet was always used as a tiebreaker is such arguments. This time, Janet got out just in time.

Janet tried to eat her sandwich in piece, but her eyes kept glancing back at a strange young man with ripped black leans and a leather jacket. Janet had never seen him before, and she had always prided herself on knowing everyone at the university. Janet tried to ignore him, but the way he seemed to be looking for something kept her attention.

Janet sighed and put her sandwich back in her backpack and walked over to the young man. "You look lost." The man didn't seem to notice Janet and continued to walk around the crowd of people in the courtyard. Janet tried again, but once again failed to get his attention. Janet waved her hand in his face, once again failing to get her attention.

"Well, that proves he's not deaf, he's just rude."

"I'm not rude," he snapped back. "You're the one that's rude interrupting me in my search." Janet sighed and asked, "What are you searching for?"

The man sighed and hesitated as if he was thinking of what to respond. "Bathroom," he replied. Janet was suspicious, but gave him the directions anyways. "Through those doors and down the right."

The man thanked her and went through the door and went left instead of right like Janet told him. Janet was confused, but decided not to think too much on it. Janet took out her sandwich, but was interrupted once again by her cell phone. It was Dimitri on the other line and he needed a tiebreaker.

Janet removed the phone from her ear and mumbled to herself, "This is the curse of being technologically forward." Janet put the phone back on her ear and replied, "I'll tell you what I always tell you, unless I go to Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna myself, I can't agree with either of you, and unless you can prove him wrong, you have nothing against him."

"Not true," Dimitri said on the other line. "The Department of Labor doesn't list him as ever being employed by InGen."

"That mean's nothing," Janet replied, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Unless you actually go to one of the islands, you have no proof of it." Janet hung up her phone and continued to eat her sandwich.

**Dean's Office**

"I'm telling you Stephanie," Erik pled to his wife. Stephanie Maximoff was the dean of the University of Maryland, and a very proud one at that. Stephanie had announced her bid for governor of Maryland eight months ago and Election Day was in two weeks. Unfortunately, Maryland was predominantly Democrat and so was incumbent governor Henry Gibson, who is also the father of Tina Gibson. Stephanie, a republican, had no real chance.

"It doesn't matter," Stephanie replied. "As long as the media doesn't get wind of my son's slacking in school, the polls won't tip in favor of Henry any more than they already have. What we need to focus on are the faults of his daughter, Tina."

"She doesn't have my class," Erik replied, "but from what I've heard around the water cooler, she the perfect student. She's a teacher's pet, gets perfect grades, and even her roommate Janet Korvoloski says she's in her room all night studying. I'm telling you Stephanie, trying to launch a smear campaign on Henry won't work. You'll just have to focus on your benefits on the final debate tomorrow."

Stephanie sighed before sitting back down saying, "If I do that, I'll lose the election for sure."

"There is one way to win," her husband mentioned. Stephanie began to shake her head before replying, "I don't lie and my decision on Isla Nublar is against that of the people. They think it should be destroyed and I think it should be marked for study."

Erik sat down next to Stephanie and asked, "Do you want to be governor?" Stephanie nodded as Erik continued. "Then you're going to have to lie. That's government." Erik left the room, leaving a very distress Stephanie Maximoff to contemplate what she'll say at the debate the next day.


	2. The Final Debate

Chapter 2: The Final Debate

**Tina's Dorm**

The next day came as Tina entered her room, expecting to see Janet, but the room was empty. Tina pulled her hair down and threw her books on the table. Tina walked over to the window and opened it, only to see the young man with the ripped jeans walking over to the to her window. The man leaned over her window as she asked, "Have you done it?"

The man pretended to be shocked as Tina giggled slightly. "You dare to question the brilliance that is Scott Green?" Tina stopped giggling and asked again, "Did you do it?"

"Of course," Scott explained. "Although it took me a while to find the computer lab, hack into the school system, and change your grades. As long as your father continues to pay off your teachers, it'll all equal out." Scott paused a few seconds before asking, "So, when are you leaving?"

"For Isla Sorna?" Tina asked.

"No," he replied sarcastically, "for Fresno." Tina giggled again before replying, "Tomorrow. I'll be back in a week to see my father get reelected. Then I can cut out this smart kid act."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Scott asked with concern. Tina smiled and replied, "I'll be fine. The plan is simple. I take a couple of mercenaries to the island with me and wait until they die. I call daddy to send over an awaiting helicopter and return with a report that will destroy Stephanie Maximoff and Benji Madison and their campaign for the governorship."

Scott sighed. It was clear to both of them that Scott didn't approve of the plan, but wasn't his decision. He gave Tina a kiss and began to slink off. Tina closed the window and soon after, Janet, with freshly dyed blonde hair, entered the room.

"Have you seen this new kid," Janet complained. "I mean, he clearly has no sense of fashion and he doesn't take direction very well."

"Really," Tina replied. "Yeah, well, there are a lot of weirdoes out there. On another subject, remember that I'm leaving tomorrow for Paris and I'll be back next week."

"Gotcha," Janet replied, only half listening. "Are you still going to be at the debate this afternoon?" Tina nodded as Janet continued, "Dimitri's not going."

"I don't blame him," Tina interrupted. "I mean, his mothers going to get beat by my dad at the debate this afternoon. Not to mention that the debate will be held at the school's auditorium, so not only will Stephanie Maximoff lose the final debate, she's going to lose it at a place at she's going to have to work at after she finds out she lost the election."

Janet was shocked. "I knew you wanted you father to win, but not this much. It doesn't matter; I'm not registered to vote, so I'm heading over to the auditorium, not to show my support for any specific campaigner, but to show school spirit. Toddles!" Janet ran off, leaving Tina to continue packing for Isla Sorna.

**Auditorium**

An hour passed and as Janet finished plugging in the microphones, she sat down in the front row on the opposite side of Tina, who arrived five minutes ago. Dimitri, no surprise, was a no-show. Stephanie Maximoff waited backstage for her to get onstage until a familiar voice came from behind her saying, "Nervous, huh. I'm not."

"That's because you're not going on stage, Benji," Stephanie snapped back. Benji Madison was Stephanie's running mate and ex-husband. Benji had been in government ever since he was eighteen, and had always been seen as a compassionate man by the voters. Although Stephanie thought otherwise, she chose Benji as her running mate, hopping it would attract voters. It didn't and it left Stephanie with an undesirable running mate.

"You should know, you might have a chance to take this debate if you mention that Henry Gibson's running mate, Erica Vasquez, once stole a pack of gum when she was five." Stephanie gave him an odd look and asked, "What even goes on in your head? Is this because you missed your bar mitzvah? Ever since you were thirteen, you really haven't been the same, and it can't be puberty, because you still haven't hit it."

"Oh no," Benji said sarcastically, "I'd better take my seat before you bite off my head for offering you a stick of gum." Benji left, leaving Stephanie to try and calm down. Erik came backstage thirty minutes before the debates began. "What's new?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Benji is annoying me as usual. I'm starting to suspect he actually wants to lose. I bet he's preparing his speech in which he describes how this loss is all my fault and he had nothing to do with it."

"Benji is Benji," Erik replied. Erik and Benji were good friends, despite chagrin from Stephanie. "What you need to focus on is the debate. Look out at the crowd." Stephanie pointed her head out the door and looked out at the now crowded auditorium. "This is your chance to turn the polls around and you can do it with three little words: Destroy Isla Nublar." Erik gave Stephanie a kiss and left for his seat.

**Courtyard**

Dimitri sat in the now empty courtyard, knowing that everyone was at the debate; he could relax for hours without any disruption. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Scott Green was nervously wandering the courtyard as he was before, but this time, he wasn't looking for something, we was thinking.

Dimitri couldn't take it anymore. "Hey," he yelled. "Do you mind? I'm trying to waste my life here and you're interrupting me. It would be great if you could walk back and forth aimlessly somewhere else." Scott stared at him, but didn't respond as if he didn't understand.

Scott walked over to him as Dimitri groaned in anger. "You're one of Tina Gibson's friends right?" Dimitri nodded his head slowly as Scott continued; "That this." Scott took out a floppy disk and said, "This could save her life. Give it to your mother." Scott slinked off as Dimitri stared at the disk and said to himself as he put it in his jacket pocket, "Yeah, right. Whatever that guy's problem is, I'm not wasting my time for it."

**Auditorium**

Stephanie prepared herself. Henry Gibson, an overweight yet knowledgeable man and a respected governor, was already standing at his podium. Stephanie took a deep breath and stepped out into the podium. Erik seemed to be giving her final words of encouragement through his eyes while Benji seemed to be trying to syke her out.

The orator checked his watch and looked over to the two people sitting beside him. He looked back at the two people on stage and stood up as he said, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the final gubernatorial debate. This will be the last time both Henry Gibson and Stephanie Maximoff have to win over your votes." Stephanie cringed at the sound of that sentence, knowing that Henry would have to try too hard. The orator continued, "Each campaigner will have three minutes to answer a question given by us, and if we have time, by the audience. Then, their opponent will have a one-minute rebuttal."

The orator sat back down and proceeded to ask questions. The questions were the regular kind. Questions about taxes, educations, etc., and except for education, Henry was winning every one of them. Ten minutes were left in the debate, and the floor was handed over to the audience. The questions were normal, and Stephanie was relieved that the words "Isla Nublar" hadn't been mention, but all that was about to change.

"Okay," the orator said, "We're out of time. We'd like to thank Henry Gibson and Stephanie Maximoff to take time out of their day to come out here and-"

"Wait!" yelled Scott as he entered the auditorium. Tina turned around and shook her head in disappointment. Tina snuck backstage as the rest of the audience was fixated on Scott. The orator stood back up and said, "I'm sorry sir, but we've already turned the cameras off."

Scott ignored the orator and asked, "Mr. Gibson, have you, at anytime in your life, employed two men named Harvey David and Julius Wright?"

Henry's pretended not to know what Scott was talking about as he responded, "I don't know who you are or who those men are."

"Of course you do," Scott retaliated as he took out a sheet of paper. "Harvey David and Julius Wright are two mercenaries you hired to go to-"Scott was interrupted by the lights flashing off. Most of the audience members and camera crew were running sporadically, looking for the exit. Scott was shoved down, but it wasn't accidental. The lights flickered on and Scott noticed that he was no longer holding the sheet of paper.

Janet was clenching on to the armrest as if her life depended on it as Stephanie was clearly confused. Benji was no longer in the auditorium, and neither was half the audience. Henry had a small smirk on his face as Scott stared shocked at his empty hands.

**Tina's Dorm**

Tina arrived back at her dorm and began to stuff the rest of her stuff in her backpack and suitcase. "I can't believe Scott," she mumbled to herself. "He had no sense of loyalty. I have to leave for Isla Sorna now." Tina flung her backpack and dragged her suitcase and used her cell phone to prepare her father's helicopter to head for Isla Sorna.


	3. It's Sorna Time

Chapter 3: It's Sorna Time

**San Jose**

Harvey David put his feet up on the table and began to tilt his chair back. The waiters at the restaurant tried to ignore him, but the women at the restaurant couldn't take their eyes off of him. Harvey was always considered good-looking, but never considered extremely intelligent. Harvey planned on going to college after high school, but was rejected by every college in Arizona.

Harvey then decided to become a police officer, but was kicked out of the academy after a he was caught driving a stolen car. Harvey, then at age 24, took his minor weapons skills and became a mercenary. Now, at age 30, Harvey was still a mercenary and enjoyed his life.

Harvey opened his left eye to see three women talking with a waiter. The waiter sighed and left for the kitchen. A minute later, the waiter came back with a mug of beer saying, "A gift, from them."

Harvey chuckled as he took a sip of the beer. The waiter walked off as Harvey closed his eyes, only to have the chair swept from under him. Harvey stood up to see Julius Wright standing next to him. "Julius," Harvey mumbled, "Don't tell me you're coming, too."

"That's right," Julius replied smugly. "I'm coming, too." Julius Wright was a fellow mercenary and considered the bet in the business. Harvey always resented him, especially since he was the second best.

"So," Harvey said, sitting back down, we're just going to an island to pick up some documents. Why are you bringing a gun?"

"I'm a mercenary," Julius responded. "I never leave home without it." Harvey smiled as he finished off his beer. Julius sat next to Harvey, but the eyes of the women at the table were still fixated on Harvey. The two men sat in silence until Julius glanced at his watch and said, "We're supposed to meet Henry's daughter at the docks."

"Tomorrow," Harvey replied.

"No," Julius corrected. "I don't know if you got the call, but she's coming tonight and were supposed to meet her at the docks on midnight and it's 12:30." The two men stared at each other for about five seconds until they dashed out of the restaurant.

**S.S. Gibson**

Tina glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the last minute. Tina was getting impatient. Tina stood on the thirty-foot long boat, leaning against the modified Ford Explored that hauled onto the ship an hour ago. Tina sighed until her cell phone rang. Tina answered to hear a clearly disappointed male voice on the other end. "Scott Green is no longer trustworthy."

"Don't rule him out just yet," Tina explained. "Scott may have his loyalties a little mixed up, but he is with us, and he won't tell."

"I can't take that chance," the voice replied. "Scott can no longer be trusted to make sure no one follows you. I will make sure you aren't followed and keep a close eye on Scott."

"Don't do anything drastic," Tina ordered.

"No promises," he replied. "If Scott gets out of hand, I will have to resort to drastic measures in order to make sure Stephanie Maximoff loses the election. Good luck on your end." Tina hung up her phone, just in time to see Harvey and Julius running up the docks. "You're late," Tina chastised.

"Hey," Harvey complained, "It's not my fault. I didn't get the memo."

"Never mind," Tina ordered, "Just get on the boat. When we get to Isla Sorna, we'll take the Explorer to a metal control room. We'll get the documents and leave within the day." Harvey and Julius nodded and hopped on to the boat. Tina ordered the Costa Rican captain to head off to Isla Sorna.

**Dean's Office**

"That. Was. Perfect!" exclaimed Benji. Stephanie and Erik clearly weren't seeing what Benji found so exhilarating. "Don't you see?" Benji continued, "Even though the lights went out, that crazy guy clearly had proof of some sort of corruption with Henry Gibson."

"That's exactly the problem," Erik replied, shaking his head in disappointment. "He was crazy. The fact that the paper he had was lost allowed Henry to write it off as just a random insinuation."

"But that's not how the media's going to spin it!" Benji yelled with excitement. "The media will say anything to get viewers, viewers who votes. These allegation will turned the election in my favor."

"You mean our favor, right?" Stephanie accused.

"Of course," Benji assured. "That's what I meant. The point is, because of that crazy guy, the polls will tip in our direction, just enough to win this thing. Nothing can stop us now!"

"We're running for governor, not taking over the world," Erik said in an attempt to calm him down, "but you do have a point. The polls will tip and it's only a matter of how the press spins it to see how far it does tip."

**Tina's Dorm**

Janet returned to her dorm at roughly 2:00 A.M. She spent most of the night helping campus security figuring out that someone sabotaged the lighting in the auditorium. Janet read the note written on the door that explained that Tina left for Paris early. Janet was so tired, she didn't even give a second thought to it as she tossed it in the garbage and nodded of to sleep. Janet's sleep wouldn't last long as about 3:00 A.M., Dimitri barged in.

"I heard there was an incident at the debate." He said smugly. Janet, still half asleep crawled out of bed and asked, "Couldn't have that have waited until morning?"

"Not really," Dimitri replied smugly. "You see, this guy wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans-"

"Hey," Janet interrupted, now fully awake. "That's the guy I saw the other day looking for the bathroom, but something tells me that he was looking for something else."

"Interesting," Dimitri replied, "because I met him minutes before he crashed the debate and gave me-" There was a knock on the door that interrupted Dimitri. Dimitri opened the door to se Scott standing there with an angered look on his face. Dimitri closed the door behind him as Scott grabbed his collar and said in an angered whisper, "I distinctively told you to give this to your mother and last time I checked, your mother was Stephanie Maximoff, not Janet Korvoloski."

"What do you mean, 'Last time I checked?'" Dimitri replied in a confused whisper, "and how do you know all this stuff?" Scott didn't respond and Dimitri continued, "Why don't you just give it to her yourself?"

"I thought I could trust you," Scot explained. "I can't now that she thinks I'm insane."

"No offense," Dimitri whispered back, "but I think you're insane, too." Scott lowered his head and began to mumble to himself before replying, "Just check Tina's e-mail. You'll see what I mean."

Scott walked off as Dimitri entered the dorm. Janet was confused. "What the hell was that about?" Dimitri explained it was nothing, but Janet didn't seem to believe him. "Anyways," she said, going back to the old subject, "You said the guy in the leather jacket gave you something?"

"Right," he replied. "He gave me-" Dimitri paused. As much as he thought Scott was crazy, anyone who would barge into a debate had to have some sanity. "He told me to check Tina's e-mail." Janet was confused. Dimitri continued to explain. "He said to check I and he'd show me what it mean."

"Janet didn't respond for a few second before sliding over to the computer. "You're lucky I know her password," she replied. After managing to enter, Janet and Dimitri found two recently read e-mails.

The first one was from Julius Wright. "That name," Janet explained. "The guy in the jacket mentioned that name at the debate." The e-mail read:

I'm afraid I'm going to have to ignore your rule. I always bring a gun on my travels, no matter what the mission.

The second e-mail was from Harvey David, which Janet explained was mentioned at the debate as well and was dated only five hours ago. It read:

What! I just got word that Julius Wright is coming. I suppose this is the time to prove myself better than him. Meet you on Isla Sorna!

"No way," Janet stammered in disbelief. "Isla Sorna is the island that your feather explains in inhabited with dinosaurs."

"There are no dinosaurs there." Dimitri explained, "but whatever is on the island, it's deadly."

**S.S. Gibson**

"Back it up carefully," Harvey explained on the Isla Sorna shore. Julius ignored Harvey as he backed up the Ford Explorer off the boat. Tina ignored Julius and Harvey's mindless squabbling as she stared off into the trees. "This is it," she whispered to herself. "My hideout house is only a mile to the north."

Julius and Harvey managed to stop squabbling enough to successfully get the Explorer off the boat. Tina hopped in the back and instructed them to drive north. After minutes of uneventful driving, Tina gasped at what she saw.

"The hideout house!" she yelled. "It's been destroyed!" Harvey and Julius seemed oblivious to the fact that their job was now over until Tina explained it. Julius sighed ad turned the Explorer around. Tina couldn't believe it, but she could believe what awaited her at the docks. Julius stopped the car in shock as a group of three raptors stood on the boat with pieces of the captain clearly in view.

Julius put the car in reverse, but not before the raptors began to attack the Explorer.


	4. Danger in Two Time Zones

Chapter 4: Danger in Two Time Zones

**Explorer**

The raptors moved closer to the car, staring down Julius. Tina was whimpering in fear in the back, but the two men in the front didn't seem to notice. Harvey looked at the raptors with confusion more than fear. Julius continued to back the car up slowly as the raptors continued to follow at the same speed. Julius looked down to see that the raptor's legs were in pouncing position. Julius put the car in drive and drove directly between the raptors.

The three raptors gave up the pounce and scattered in different directions. Harvey remained confused as Tina gave out a sigh of relief, but Julius hadn't changed expression, but had changed the car's direction and put it back on the road and began to drive as fast as he could.

"What the hell?" yelled Harvey in the passenger seat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Julius hesitated before responding, "Escaping the velociraptors." Tina froze. _"He knows what they are," _she thought to herself in disbelief. _" No way. This isn't good. He might actually survive."_

Tina was relived to see that Harvey was still confused as he asked, "What's a flossiraptor?" Julius sighed in disdain as he replied, "Velociraptors, of the family dromaeosauridae, order saurischia, class sauropsida-"

"In English!" Harvey ordered.

"Dinosaurs," Julius simplified. "Carnivores to be exact. Raptors tend to be smarter than humans." Harvey stared at him in confusion. Julius nodded and was about to explain, but failed as two of the three raptor came out of the trees, one on each side. Julius glanced at both raptors, and continued to drive forward.

Harvey began to get frantic. "What should we do?" Julius began to think and finally remembered something. "Harvey," he began. Harvey began to listen, but didn't turn around. "I tied my pack onto the roof. I need you to get onto the roof and get my handgun out and start firing." Harvey eyes widened. Julius's plan made sense of they were escaping people, but he wasn't sure what these things were capable of.

Harvey sighed and began to roll down the window. The raptor eyes Harvey and began to close in managed to move his body up to his waist out on the car without the raptor getting to close, and Harvey began to feel confident. The raptor decided to take advantage of Harvey's overconfidence and charged on for an attack. Harvey managed to slide slightly to the right and have the raptors head launched inside the Explorer. Harvey slid inside and managed to shove the raptor out the window and roll the window up.

Harvey caught his breath. Tina peered down and noticed a discarded umbrella under her legs. She knew that she had to at least pretend to care about Harvey and Julius's well-being, at least until she could find a new safe house. Tina handed the umbrella to Harvey and said, "Maybe you can use it as a weapon."

Harvey nodded in agreement and took the umbrella and lowered the window. This time, the raptor didn't move in. Harvey hesitated, but eventually began to slide out the window. Harvey was now holding on the roof with his left hand and holding on to the umbrella with his right. Harvey managed to get his foot through the window and stand on the door. Now, the raptor moved in fast. Harvey readied the umbrella and managed to jab the raptor right below the eye. Tina pretended to be relieved, as Julius's expression hadn't changed. Harvey took advantage and hopped on the roof. The injured raptor came back and used last his strength and hop on the roof with Harvey. Harvey tried the umbrella again, but this time, the raptor caught it with its mouth. Harvey was out of ideas until the button on the umbrella grazed his view. Harvey pressed it and the umbrella opened, launching the raptor of the Explorer.

Harvey smiled with confidence as he pulled out Julius's handgun and began to fire on the other raptor. None of the shots hit, but the raptor ran off into the trees regardless. Harvey and Tina felt safe, butJulius knew this was only the beginning.

**Tina's Dorm**

The sun was now beginning to shine through the dorm window. Dimitri and Janet had spent the rest of the night searching through Tina's stuff for more clues on her trip to Isla Sorna. Janet sat on her bed and complained, "Do you really think Tina went to Isla Sorna? I mean, why would she want to go? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"InGen doesn't make any sense to me," Dimitri responded. "InGen hires gunners and put them on Isla Sorna to kill anyone who comes on and keep the dinosaur rumor alive."

"Why would they do that?" Janet insisted. Dimitri logged on the computer and replied, "Extremists. Even though InGen doesn't have the support of foreign investors anymore, as long as dinosaur fanatics believe, they'll send money by the bucket full to keep it alive."

"Makes sense," Janet agreed, "but dino fanatics aren't really known for their wealth."

"But moron politicians are." Dimitri replied. Janet wasn't following as Dimitri continued, "As long as people like my mother decide to take a free ride through the United States government, they'll be able to waste the people's money. Instead of using tax money for good use, they'll be sending it straight to John Hammond's Cayman Islands account."

"What about your father," Janet suggested. "He may know why Tina went to Isla Sorna."

"We can't tell him," Dimitri insisted. "If we tell him that Tina Gibson has gone to Isla Sorna, he'll use that to his advantage and Henry Gibson will lose the election. We have to go there and get her ourselves without anyone knowing."

"Whoa," Janet protested, "Even if there aren't dinosaurs there, gunners hired by InGen sounds scary enough."

"I'll hack into the InGen mainframe and pull up the Isla Sorna camera. I'll be able to find the location of the gunners and we'll avoid them entirely."

Janet raised her eyebrow and asked, "How long will that take?"

"Two seconds," Dimitri replied smugly. Janet walked over to see small windows pop up on the computer screen. Even though they were all different, they all showed the same thing. Silence. "I don't see anything," Janet complained. Dimitri refused to give up his theory and continued to stare at the screen. Janet was about to walk off until a camera near the bottom suspiciously cutoff. "You see that," Dimitri pointed out. "One off the gunners clearly turned off that camera.

"Why would he do that?" Janet retorted. Dimitri was about to answer until something large flew passed the north camera. "That wasn't a pigeon!" Janet yelled. Dimitri was beginning to confuse himself. How could he be wrong? How could all of these years, his father be right? Dimitri could figure out why, but it was proven as a T-rex came into clear view into the camera. Dimitri was speechless. His father was right and he was wrong. Everything he believed instantly meant nothing.

Dimitri was snapped out of his shock as Janet pointed out a car on the left camera. Dimitri turned off the camera and said, "At least we know that she's alive. Now we just need to figure out a way to get there without telling anyone."

**Auditorium**

Scott Green sat in the now deserted auditorium. Scott was so close in saving Tina's life, but only set her to her doom faster. Scott knew it was his job to make sure no one followed, but now that he was already known as insane, no one would listen to him anyways.

Scott sighed until a familiar voice came from behind him. "You know," he started. "Last I checked, Henry Gibson hired you to make sure Tina wasn't followed, not expose everything. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Out of the hundreds of corruption scandals you were a part of before the age of 24, you never competed your job correctly. Why Henry Gibson though differently this time, I don't know."

"Kevin," Scott mumbled as he turned around to see a man in his mid-thirties, slightly balding wearing a business suit standing in the aisle. Kevin smiled and interrupted, "It's Mr. Davenport to you, and you will address me as Mr. Davenport until you reach the same level of corruption as me."

"Let me guess," Scott started, ignoring Kevin's last sentence. "Henry sent you here to relive me of my duties and that you'll be taking my job."

"You're half right," Kevin began. "You are being relived of your duties, but I'm doing this on my own accord. I feel that you are no longer trustworthy, and instead of firing you, I'll do you one better."

Kevin pulled out his gun and began to fire. Scott dove under the seat and began to crawl away. Scott managed to change rows, leaving Kevin to find him. Kevin peered down the rows. Scott was hiding in row E, and it was only a matter of time for Kevin to find him. Kevin was in row G, and then row F. Kevin peered in row E only to be kicked in the face. Scott dashed out of the aisle only to find the door had been barred from the outside. Scott turned around to see Kevin's nose was bleeding, apparently broken. Kevin grabbed his dropped gun as Scott began to run. Scott ran behind the stage curtain and began to look for an exit.

"Come on Scott," came Kevin's voice from the aisle and the echoed sound of the gun cocking. "I just want to talk!" Scott continued to look for the emergency exit, only to find it barred from the outside as well. Scott looked up to see the skylight, which was accessible from the catwalk. Scott ran and barged through, with Kevin in tail. Halfway up the stairs, Kevin began to fire. Scott didn't dare to look back or stop running. Kevin continued to follow. Scott made it up stopped and picked up a box, about thirty pounds. Kevin turned the corner, just in time to be slammed by the flying box. Kevin managed to shove the box from on top of him and run onto the catwalk only to see and empty catwalk and an open skylight.


	5. Next Stop Isla Sorna!

Chapter 5: Next Stop Isla Sorna!

**Tina's Dorm**

"Isla Sorna?" Janet protested loudly. "I've never actually experienced dinosaurs and I'd like to keep it that way." Dimitri hesitated as he continued to type on Tina's computer and responded, "Okay, this is not about you, this is about making sure my mother loses the election, and if the media finds out that Tina's on Isla Sorna-"

"I get it now," Janet interrupted. "This isn't about me, it's about you. Your own hatred of what your mother and father believe in is preventing you from getting accurate help."

"Maybe, maybe not." Dimitri said, still typing on the computer, "but if you don't help me, you'd be interfering in the election, something you swore you wouldn't do." Janet though for a few seconds before replying, "Okay, what's your plan."

"We take a plane," Dimitri replied. Janet remained confused as Dimitri explained. "We take a charter flight, you know, the kind of plane that only fit twenty people, from here to Brazil. Why, you ask? Because, that flight will take us directly over Isla Sorna. All we have to do is "convince" the pilot to land on the island, and I know how."

"Oh no," Janet complained. "Are you hacking again?"

"Yes," Dimitri replied, "but this time for good, not evil. You see, all I have to do is mess with mess with the cockpit control to make it appear that we're losing air pressure. That would cause the plot to immediately land the plane."

"There are two things wrong with your plan," she said, "One, passengers are not allowed in the cockpit. Secondly, even if the charter flight only houses 20 people, that's twenty people that we are putting in danger."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Dimitri replied. "I'm way ahead of you. All of the passengers for this afternoon's flight are receiving a fake jury duty letter, so they're not allowed to leave the country. Now, the only people left on the plane would be the pilot, the flight attendant, and the air marshal."

Janet leaned over Dimitri's shoulder to see a picture of three people. The first was a tall black man dress like a pilot with the words Paul Harris, age fifty-two written under the photo. Next to his photo, was a blonde woman dressed as a flight attendant with the words Heidi Carroll, age twenty-five written under it. Finally, was a short, fat man with the words Joseph Jones, age thirty written under it.

"What about the co-pilot?" Janet asked. Dimitri smirked before clicking on an envelope near the bottom on the screen and up popped up a picture of Dimitri.

"I took the liberty changing the real co-pilot's flight for a flight to Tokyo for 8:00 P.M. By the time he realizes the change, we should be already on Isla Sorna."

Janet stared in shock and confusion at Dimitri before asking, "Do you even know how do fly a plane?"

"Not even a little bit," Dimitri replied boldly, "but I'm very good at pretending to know stuff I have no knowledge of."

**Governor's Office**

Henry Gibson was clearly furious as he sat in his chair staring irefully at Kevin Davenport. "So," he said, pretending to be calm. "Tell me again how Scott beat you up."

"He didn't beat me up," Kevin insisted, "he just kicked me in the nose and that's why I have a cast on it." Henry continued to stare at Kevin, letting him know that he still wasn't happy. "Rest assured," Kevin replied, sliding on the computer in the corner of the room, "you see, I'll used my government powers to put out a signal for his name. If the name Scott Green appears anywhere in the United States, this computer will start beeping and tell us exactly where he is."

Henry stood up and walked over to the computer and shoved Kevin out of the chair and sat down. As Kevin stood up, Henry asked, "What if he uses an alibi?"

"That the beauty of being in government," Kevin replied. "He's used a lot of alibis as a government conspirator and I have them all on record. Mr. Gibson, I won't let you down."

Kevin adjusted his tie and began to walk out until the computer began to beep. Kevin dashed to the computer to see a picture of Scott next to a picture of the charter plane with the words Annapolis, Maryland to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 5:00 P.M underneath it.

"That coward," Kevin said as he smirked. "He's fleeing the country."

"Then follow him," Henry ordered. "I don't care how you do it, but I want you on the plane. Do not lose Scott Green!" Kevin readjusted his tie again and began to nod until Henry pointed angrily at the door. Kevin slinked out the door to figure out a way to get on the plane last notice.

**Dean's Office**

"All right," Benji began as he entered Stephanie's office to see Erik sitting at the computer desk. "What's so important that you drag me out of a very important election meeting."

Erik gave Benji a cold look before replying, "You mean that meeting that you were supposed to be at, but Stephanie called me five minutes ago to tell me you weren't there?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Never mind," Erik replied, clearly annoyed. "The reason I called you here is that a file is missing from the computer. Now, there is a number of things that could create a missing files, but I think it's pretty obvious the culprit here."

"I'm not following." Benji assured. Erik stood up and replied. "Hacking. Generally, when a file has been recently downloaded, that means it hasn't been fully adapted into the hard drive. So, when a certain system is hacked into, anything not fully adapted to the hard drive could fall through the cracks."

Benji was beginning to get bored as he asked, "Is there a point to this, or are you just giving he a computer lesson?"

Erik sighed before replying, "The point is Stephanie's computer was hacked into and as you're the best hacker I know, and while we're on the subject I still don't forgive you for teaching Dimitri, I need you to trace the location of origin."

"You know," Benji said calmly, "You ask a lot about the future lieutenant governor of Maryland." Erik ignored Benji as he began to retrace the steps. Minutes passed until a picture, identical of the one Kevin and Henry saw on their computer. "Well," Benji started, "whoever hacked into this computer bought a ticket for Brazil."

"Well, at least he didn't corrupt our campaign information." Erik said, continuing to stare at the screen. Benji nodded and began to leave the room until Erik sat down and began to close the window, but instead opened an attachment on the screen. A picture of the flight path showed a direct flight, going directly over Isla Sorna.

"No way," Erik mumbled. "Call me paranoid Benji, but something strange is going on here, and I mean dinosaur strange."

**Laboratory**

Tina and Harvey hopped out of the Explorer and ran to building, but Julius surveyed the area before stepping foot out of the Explorer. "This could work," Harvey began. " Sure, I mean, it's missing a wall, but it's better than anything else we've found on this rock."

"Don't get comfortable," Julius advised as he stepped into the run-down laboratory. "If those velociraptors are still looking for us, and chances are they're watching the boat, expecting us to return."

"Okay," Harvey interrupted, "How do you know all this?" Julius sighed before replying, "This isn't my first time on the island." Harvey and Tina stood shocked. Tina approached Julius and asked, "What do you mean this isn't your first time? When have you been here before?"

"Six months ago," Julius started as he sat down against a wall," my brother came here. He didn't believe the rumors, so it was up to me to go look for him. Unfortunately, I didn't think my plan through. My first mistake was coming alone. My next mistake was not having a weapon. That is why I insisted on bringing my gun this time. Finally, my last mistake proved to be the worst. I underestimated the raptors intelligence and they ambushed me. My brother risked his life to save mine. I managed to get of this island, but my brother wasn't so lucky."

Tina wandered off into the backroom and mumbled to herself, "How could this get any worse? Not only does he know about the dinosaurs on the island, but he also knows the lay of the land. He knows how to escape." Tina sighed in disappointment until a loud shriek came from the other room.


	6. Two Half Baked Ideas

Chapter 6: Two Half-Baked Ideas

**Laboratory**

Tina ran back to the main room to see Harvey was hiding behind one of the pillars and that Julius was not. Tina turned to see a stegosaurus walking passed. "Was this is?" Tina asked. Julius nodded before replying, "I think one of us is going to have to explain the difference between dangerous and not-so-dangerous dinosaurs."

Tina nodded and added, "The sun's almost all the way up. We should probably keep moving."

"No!" Julius interrupted, making Tina drop her bag. "Moving is the worst possible thing we could do. If we leave this building, the only thing that could protect us is my handgun. Here, we have an advantage against them."

"When you say them," Harvey began, "You mean those flossiraptors, right?" Julius nodded before replied, "And it's pronounced velociraptor." He turned back to Tina and continued, "We'll leave when it starts to get dark, but not too dark. If we're lucky, we could find another boat that's not being watch by the raptors."

"What if it is?" Harvey asked, "or worse, guarded by something bigger?"

"Well then," Julius replied. "We're just going to hope that's not the case."

**Tarmac**

Janet Korvoloski, with newly dyed red hair, walked down the tarmac. The small charter plane was now clearly in view, and so was Dimitri. "So," Janet whispered, "Are we ready to take off?" Dimitri shook his head no. "Unfortunately, we've been delayed a little bit. We're still missing the air marshal."

"Is everyone else here?" Janet inquired. Dimitri nodded. "Heidi Carroll and Paul Harris are both inside the plane." Janet climbed the steps to see the empty plane, except for Heidi sitting in one of the back seat seating a candy bar. Paul was nowhere to be seen, but Janet assumed he was behind the doors that lead to the cockpit.

Dimitri now entered the plane, which Janet assumed was actually about fifty feet across. "Paul," Dimitri began as he knocked on the door. "It's me, Dimitri."

"Who?" came Paul's voice from behind the doors.

"Dimitri Maximoff." Dimitri replied. "You know, your co-pilot. We met in the terminal about an hour ago." Paul didn't respond and both Janet and Heidi were finding it amusing. "Paul," Dimitri called again. "I understand you don't trust me, but I am your co-pilot and you have to let me in."

"What's going on here?" Janet asked. Dimitri sighed before replying in a whisper, "I told Paul I was twenty-five, but he still thinks I'm too young to be a pilot, so he doesn't trust me."

"Someone's coming," Heidi interrupted as she looked out at the tarmac. Dimitri and Tina looked out on the door to see a man wearing a hat, sunglasses and a scarf. It was clear he didn't want to be noticed.

The man came on to the plane and sat down on one of the front seats. "He looks familiar." Dimitri began. Janet nodded in agreement as she took her seat. Minutes passed and there was no sign of the air marshal. Paul had finally allowed Dimitri in, but only after repeated pleas.

Finally someone else wearing a blue business suit and black tie with is his hand over his nose approached the plane and climbed up the stairs and approached the flight attendant. Janet changed her seat so she could overhear the conversation. "Good afternoon," he began as he sat down next to her. "I'm afraid the regular air marshal couldn't make it so I'll e taking his place."

"Okay," Heidi replied uncaringly, "I'm Heidi Carroll."

"Nice to meet you Heidi," he said as he lowered his hand revealing a cast over his nose, "I'm Kevin Davenport."

**Dean's Office**

Stephanie sat in her office, waiting for her campaign manager, Nicole Brooks, to arrive. "I can't believe Benji," she mumbled to herself. "If I want to concede the election, that should be my choice. He shouldn't have gone and called Nicole.

"That's where you're wrong," came Nicole's voice from the door behind her. Stephanie spun her chair around to see Nicole Brooks, a thirty-four year old black woman with short spiky hair in a black suit, sit down in a chair near the door. "In case you haven't realized this, Stephanie, I'm your campaign manager. That means I run your campaign, not you, and I refuse for you to concede."

"Weren't you at your grandfather's funeral?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yes," she replied. "But that's not important. What's important is this election. As long as you have a chance, I will crush any thoughts inside that head of yours that thinks about conceding this election."

"Henry Gibson's going to win." Stephanie replied pessimistically. "It's useless to keep trying. It's embarrassing to keep campaigning. It's pointless for me to even think that I could hold a job higher than dean."

"Okay," Nicole replied, trying to ignore Stephanie. "I feel like having an intelligent conversation, so if you need me, I'll be with Benji." Nicole proceeded to leave while saying, "And I expect your demeanor to change by the time I get back, and if it doesn't, don't talk to any reporters." Nicole left Stephanie even more depressed than before.

Stephanie glanced at the phone and thought to herself, _"Nicole isn't running for governor, I am, so she shouldn't have any say in my decision." _Stephanie picked up the phone and began to dial. "Maureen? It's Stephanie Maximoff. Bring the entire news team to the auditorium. I've got an important announcement to make."

**Paleontology Classroom**

"Come on," Benji insisted towards Erik. "The restaurant closes at 7:00 and I really feel like eating a hoagie."

"Famous words from the future Lieutenant Governor of Maryland." Erik replied sarcastically as he searched through the papers on his desk.

"Oh, I get it,' Benji replied, though not thoroughly sure of himself. "Your mind is stuck on that flight trajectory on the computer screen in Stephanie's office." Erik didn't reply. "Well," Benji continued, "I can assure you that nothing dinosaur strange is going on. There is an election, and Stephanie and I are going to win. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I suppose you're right," Erik said as he put away his papers. "I'll call Dimitri and see if he wants to join us." Erik began to dial Dimitri's cell number, but after eight rings, Erik hung up. Erik dialed the number to Dimitri's dorm room, but got his roommate instead.

"Jonathan!" Erik yelled over the loud music coming from the room. "It's Professor Maximoff. You wouldn't have happened to have seen my son around, have you?"

"Who?"

"Your roommate," Erik clarified.

"Oh, right," Jonathan replied. "Haven't seen him since last night. Last I heard, he was heading over to Janet's room in the middle of the night. Haven't seen him since." Erik hung up and told Benji, "Dimitri's at Janet's dorm room. I'll go get him, you wait for me in the car."

Benji sighed as Erik left for Janet dorm. Erik began to knock, but there was no answer. Erik tried again, but there was still no answer. After one more try, Erik tried the doorknob. The door was unlocked.

Erik entered the room to see random papers littering the floors. Dimitri and Janet were not here. Erik began to leave the room until he heard the hum of the computer. Erik turned around and sat down and removed the screensaver to see the exact flight trajectory from the computer in the dean's office.

"He wouldn't," Erik mumbled as he stared at Isla Sorna on the map. Erik's eyes began to wander on the ground until he found an e-mail that had been printed out. It was the one from Harvey David, which specifically mentioned Isla Sorna.

Erik stared at the paper as he mumbled, "He would." Erik continued to stare at the paper until Benji barged in. "Forget the hoagies," he insisted. "Turn on the television now!" Erik stumbled up and turned on Janet's television.

Benji grabbed the remote and began to click until Stephanie in the auditorium came up saying. "I've made my decision, and no matter what, no one will change it. As of tomorrow at noon, I will officially resign from the race for the governorship of Maryland."


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

**Charter Plane**

"Good afternoon," Paul's voice came over the loudspeaker. "We will be taking off momentarily and will arrive in Sao Paulo, Brazil at approximately 11:00 P.M. In the meantime, please direct your attention to Heidi, who will go over the flight safety procedures."

Kevin and Janet peered back at Heidi, who was drinking a beer, and made no signs of standing up. "What?" she asked finally. "You all know it already. Raft under the seats, air masks from the roof, all that stuff. I think there's a pamphlet about it in the seat pocket for you to read."

Kevin walked over and sat next to Heidi. It was clear that he really wanted to seem like a air marshal. "You know," Kevin began, "As an air marshal, I can report you if you don't explain the procedures." Kevin didn't know if what he said was true or not, but Heidi had a disappointed look on her face regardless.

"I don't think so," Heidi retorted. "You see, the reason beer is call a cold one, is because it is best drunken cold, which it wouldn't be if I got up there and explain the procedures that everybody already know."

"Oh yeah," Kevin challenged, "How do you know that everybody know this stuff?" Heidi reluctantly stood up and yelled, "Anyone who doesn't know what do in an emergency, get off this plane right now so I don't have to waste my time!"

Janet looked at her in shocked, but the other man hadn't looked away from the window since he boarded. "You see," Heidi replied. "My job is already done." Kevin sighed as he slinked back over to his seat in the middle of the plane. Kevin put on his seatbelt as the plane began to move. The sense of uneasiness Janet felt was clearly not any lighter in the cockpit.

Paul continued to glance at Dimitri, and shake his head in disappointment. "Kid," he started. "I'm surprised that you even passed flight school. The position of your hands, the alignment of your chair, it's all wrong. I should be glad this plane is flyable with only one pilot, but cause you're clearly not helping any."

"Trust me," Dimitri mumbled sarcastically, "When the time comes, I'll do my job right."

**Governor's Office**

Henry Gibson stared at the television as Stephanie continued to be barraged by questions from the press. "Mrs. Maximoff," one reporter started. "Your poll scores have always been low. Why choose to quit now when the election is only a week away?"

"Well," Stephanie began, "I have always questioned this race. Part of me thinks that I never really wanted to be governor. I guess I was just swept up by my husband and my campaign manager's insistences."

Henry shut the television off and pulled out his cell phone and checked his watch. "Damn," he mumbled. "5:30. Kevin should already be on the plane, so his cell phone should be off. Meanwhile, my daughter is in another country in the middle of a deserted island. There's no way to reach her and tell her the mission is off. It is rather unfortunate, but Tina has always been resourceful. If the plan is still going straight, she should be in the safe house ready for my helicopter to pick her up on Saturday. All is still going according to plan."

**Auditorium**

"This is a mess," Nicole grumbled as she entered the auditorium.

"You're telling me," Benji interjected as he walked over to Nicole with Erik by his side. "I mean, with all the hype on Stephanie's concession speech, no one has even noticed the bullet casing littered on the ground. As sure as I am that there is an interesting story behind the bullet casings, no one cares, even when I show the casing to them. This secession speech is hot spot of news right now."

"Well then," Nicole started. "We have to make sure that the news coverage remains at a minimum. Where is she now?"

Erik pointed to the curtains on the stage. "Backstage." He clarified. "I tried to get to her, but security wont let me on stage. Can you believe that? They won't even let me see my own wife." Nicole ignored Erik and walked over to the stage, which was surrounded by guards at every corner. Erik, meanwhile, pulled Benji aside.

"Listen," he began, "I know this may sound a little far-fetched, but do you remember the flight trajectory we found on Stephanie's computer?" Benji nodded as Erik continued. "Well, I found an identical one on Janet Korvoloski's computer. I believe that Janet and Dimitri, for some odd reason, have taken a plane to Isla Sorna."

"Is there anyway to get him back?" Benji asked.

"Unfortunately, not right now." Erik replied glumly. "Because of the election, Nicole has pooled all of the support into the campaign, so I won't be able to get government help to get Dimitri back. On the other hand, Dimitri's on a private flight, so I can't contact the company until it's too late. Adding this concession speech into the mix, the chances of anyone caring for a couple of kids on Isla Sorna are very slim."

**Laboratory**

Tina Gibson continued to stare at the group of trees. For some odd reason, it was the only thing keeping her mind off of hunger. Meanwhile, Julius admired his gun and Harvey played with a yo-yo, which he explained was lucky. Harvey walked over to Julius, still playing with the yo-yo and asked, "So, when you were here before, how long were you here?"

"Five hours, give or take," Julius replied despondently. "I arrived at around noon, and left in time for dinner." Julius began to walk around as Harvey followed. "You know, as we relaxed here, I noticed that all of these egg chambers are being held up by a small pillar, all engraved with a name."

Julius now had a surprised look on his face and even Tina had forgotten her hunger in favor of the conversation. "As I read the unfamiliar names to pass the time, I came across a very shocking name. Julius, does the name Matthew Wright ring a bell?"

Julius didn't respond. "Well," Harvey began, "I only ask because clearly John Hammond was familiar with the name. Now, I don't doubt that your brother was killed six months ago on the very island, but the reason you gave was less than descriptive."

Julius still didn't respond. Harvey sighed. "Your brother worked for InGen." Harvey glanced over to Tina before waling over to her and whispering, "You know, since you are technically still our employer, you could fire him for withholding potentially vital information." Tina gave Harvey a blank look as Harvey explained, "Sometimes a little blackmail helps."

"Forget the blackmail," Julius explained. "I'll tell you what's important now, and the rest will explain itself in due time. First off, yes, my brother was in fact the very same Matthew Wright written on that pillar. Matthew was a geneticist working for Henry Wu. According to him, he was the one who suggested using amphibious DNA to fill in the gaps in the dinosaur DNA strand. Although, it is important to know that Matthew was known for taking credit for things he didn't do. Luckily, Matthew was on Isla Sorna during the collapse on Isla Nublar. As soon as word came to Isla Sorna of the disaster on Isla Nublar, Sorna was immediately evacuated, with no chance of coming back."

Julius remained silent and began to look at the egg chamber with his brother's name in it. "Is that it?" Tina asked in desperation. At first, Tina faked interest, but now, she really wanted to know about Julius's brother.

"One more thing," Julius said as he continued to stare at the pillar, "and I know this for a fact. Matthew not only suggested the creation of the velociraptor, he recreated the velociraptor DNA single-handedly."

**Charter Plane**

Dimitri continued to stare out the window in nervousness. He glanced at his watch, which read 8:00 P.M. Outside, the sun was still fairly high in the sky, which could be because he transferred time zones and that it was actually still 5:00 P.M.

Isla Sorna was close, and it was now up to Janet to get this plane on the ground. Meanwhile, Janet knew that the time to do her job was coming up. Janet sighed and checked if Kevin was watching her. Kevin was still in a conversation with Heidi, but was occasionally glancing at the man in the front seat every few seconds.

Janet stood up and entered the lavatory. Janet peered up and began to remember the plane schematics. Janet hopped on the toilet and pushed up the ceiling board out of the way. Janet pulled herself up and began to crawl thought the plane's attic. Janet continued to crawl until she was above the cockpit. Janet crawled slower; just to make sure that Paul didn't hear her.

Janet approached a systems control box and slowly opened it to see a group of unidentifiable wires. Janet tried to remember the schematics, but couldn't remember which one was the cord to pull to simulate loss of air pressure.

Janet sighed and pulled a random wire from its socket, but nothing happened. Janet knew she wouldn't be as lucky next time, and began to try and figure out which wire to pull next, but her search remained futile, as all of the wires were identical and unmarked.

Janet sighed and pulled another random wire. Now, the attic had become pitch black and the screams coming from the plane seemed to Janet that the rest of the plane was dark as well. Janet rushed back before anyone noticed her prolonged disappearance.

Back in the cockpit, Paul managed to apply the emergency lights in the cockpit, but still couldn't find the source of the problem. "Well," Paul began, "The air pressure and wind resistance are still on mark. This plane is still flyable.

"_Oh no," _Dimitri thought. _"Janet failed. Paul's not landing the plane. Now, we'll never make it to Isla Sorna."_


	8. Turbulance and Investigations

Chapter 8: Turbulence and Investigations

**Charter Plane**

Dimitri began to look around frantically at all of the buttons on the cockpit, and saw how many buttons and levers Paul was pressing and pushing. Dimitri looked out the window. Isla Sorna was in view, and they were going to pass it any minute now. "Paul," Dimitri insisted. "Don't you think we should land? I mean, any problem to this plane should be fixed immediately."

"There's no point in it," Paul replied, flipping another switch on the panel in front of him. "I just put the emergency lights in the cabin on, so theoretically, there's nothing wrong with the plane. Chances are, some of the cables got crossed. It's nothing to worry about."

Dimitri sighed and stood up from his chair and looked out at the Isla Sorna. He knew that if the plane didn't start descending now, he would miss the field Dimitri scoped out for landing. Dimitri looked down and saw the fire extinguisher. Dimitri sighed and he picked it up and drew it over his head. "Dimitri," Paul said, still facing forward. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Paul," Dimitri said over his heavy breathing, "but I've got to do what I have to do." Dimitri moved the extinguisher and back and swung it at Paul's head. Paul instantly collapsed on the floor. Dropping the extinguisher, Dimitri leaned over and checked Paul's pulse. He was still alive, but he had odd covering his head. Dimitri scrambled to the Paul's seat and began to descend the plane.

Meanwhile, the passengers were trying to calm themselves over the sudden loss of light, and the sudden return of it. Janet had managed to return without anyone suspecting anything wrong, but Kevin continued to glance at the man in the front row.

"Uh, guys," Heidi began as she pointed out the window, "Is it just me or is the plane descending?"

"I don't know," Kevin replied as he moved over to the window. "Maybe something's wrong with the plane. Maybe Paul's just landing to figure out the problem." Kevin continued to stare out the window until Isla Sorna came into view. "Son of a bitch," Kevin mumbled as he stared at the dreaded island. "Paul is going to kill us all."

**Auditorium**

"This is a real pickle," Benji pointed out. "Although I'm sure you're telling the truth, no one else will without proof that Dimitri's on that island." Erik and Benji sat down and began to think of a plan, but nothing was coming to them.

"Wait a minute," Erik finally answered. "Dimitri didn't go alone. Janet Korvoloski clearly went with him. If we can find proof of her existence on the island, we can also get Dimitri off the island. It's just two ways down the same road."

"Yeah," Benji replied glumly, "the only problem with that plan is that both roads have huge gigantic holes in the middle called lack of evidence." Erik sighed in reluctant agreement and returned to thinking until Benji spoke up, "Wait a minute, it think I just found us a bridge."

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked.

"Max Gibson," Benji replied with a smirk on his face. "You know, Henry Gibson's eighteen-year-old son who's a senior at Jackson High School and a borderline stalker to Janet Korvoloski. If anyone has information towards the location of Janet, it would be him."

**Tina's Dorm**

"Janet," Max called from the other end of the door. "Personally, I think that on a nice Saturday like this, it would be a shame to be cooped up in your dorm like this." Max received no answer, but like always, assumed that it meant that Janet was only playing hard-to-get.

Max knocked on the door again until his cell phone began to ring. "Max," came Benji's voice from the other end. " This is Benji Madison. You know, I'm running against your father for Lieutenant Governor."

"You mean used to be running for Lieutenant Governor, don't you," Max replied boldly. Benji scoffed as Max asked, "How'd you get this number anyways?"

"The internet is an amazing invention." Benji explained happily, "but I have more important matter to discuss with you. Janet Korvoloski: where is she?"

"Well," Max began. "She should be at her dorm. I'm here right now and she's not answering the door. Why is that?" Max moved his cell phone to his other hand as he began to search through his pocket for his lock pick. "Well," Benji began to reply, "That maybe because she's on her way to Isla Sorna, if not already there now."

"Isla Sorna," Max mumbled as he removed his lock pick. "Isla Sorna. Where have I heard that word before? Oh, that's right. My sister Tina said something about that place while talking with my dad. As a matter of a fact, I've eavesdropped on numerous conversations between Tina and my dad and the only word I hear all the time is Isla Sorna, but for some reason, that place is never brought up in conversations with me."

Benji remain silent. Benji sighed as he lowered his phone and whispered to Erik, "Apparently, Tina Gibson has something to do with Isla Sorna. I can't help but think that Dimitri and Janet's little vacation have something to do with Tina's conversation with Henry Gibson about Isla Sorna."

"Where's Tina now?" Erik asked.

"With the way things are going," Benji began, "I think I could take a wild guess." Benji put the phone back on his ear and asked, "Max, you wouldn't happen to know where your sister is, would you?'

"As a matter of fact, I don't," Max said bluntly, as he was now putting all of his attention on picking the lock. "I haven't seen Tina in three days. She was with her boyfriend Scott Green, so I didn't get in any conversation edgewise." Max let out a sigh of relief as the door finally popped open.

"Just as you said, Benji," Max began as he searched through the papers littering the floor. "Janet's not here and neither is Tina."

Benji gave and upsetting shrug to Erik, who understood what he meant. "So," Max began to ask. "What is Isla Sorna?" Benji hesitated before surprisingly hanging up the phone. "Well," Benji began ass he put away his cell phone. "It would appear that Max has no knowledge of Janet nor Tina's whereabouts, but he did give us some valuable information. We now know that Ina Gibson may be on Isla Sorna, and that she has a boyfriend named Scott Green, who may also be on the island as well."

"Good," Erik replied. "We start with Scott. If we can figure out who he is, we can figure out where he is."

**Laboratory**

"Is it dark enough to leave yet?" Harvey asked impatiently. It was clear to both Julius and Tina that the utter boredom was finally getting to him.

"Almost," Julius replied. "The sun is coming down and the wind is coming from the north, which means that raptor will probably lie in wait to the south."

"Why would that be?" Tina asked. "It not like these creatures can predict the human movement like predicting the weather."

"Actually," Julius clarified, "that is exactly what they're doing. You see, when the human body has no set plan of movement, it will instinctly move towards the wind direction. This is the same for most mammals, and this occasion is no different. The wind, I would say, is about ten miles per hour, so that would mean the raptors are no more than half a mile to the south. The sooner we leave, the sooner they catch on, and that especially hold true if we leave unprepared. So, we leave everything behind except for the most essential of items."

"What do you consider essential?" Tina asked with fear in her eyes. Tina glanced down at her bag. She knew that she has a weeks worth of food in there, but if Harvey and Julius were to find out, an explanation would be impossible.

"We bring only what we need," Julius replied, "and looking at the stuff we have, the only thing we essentially need would be my gun."

Tina felt relieved. If they could leave without the food, her plan wouldn't be figured out. "Don't be so hasty, Julius," Harvey ordered as he picked up Tina's bag. "I don't think this little innocent bag would become such a big problem, would it?"

"I suppose not," Julius answered, "but we should check what's inside to make sure nothing leaves a scent." Harvey nodded and tossed the bag over to Julius. Tina began to breathe heavily as Julius began to unzip the bag. Halfway finished, Tina yelled, "Wait!"

Julius and Harvey gave Tina identical blank looks as Tina continued, " Let's just leave it back. There's no use in checking something that were not going to bring." Julius sighed and proceeded to put it down, but picked it back up again and finished unzipping the bag.

Tina froze in suspense as Harvey stood next to her in confusion. Julius gave Tina a cold stare as he spilled all the food out of the bag. "Whoa!" Harvey yelled. "Food! Tina, why didn't you say you were loaded? I mean, I've been hungry ever since we got here?"

"Because," Julius explained, "She didn't want us to know. "Judging by the amount of food here, she was planning to be here at least a week." Julius gave Tina another cold stare as Tina struggled with a response.

"Come on, Harvey," Julius ordered. "We have a boat to catch." Tina proceeded to follow until Julius took out his gun and aimed it at Tina's head. "You are not going to follow us. You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell us. You brought us to our deaths and you didn't tell us. Now, I'm doing the same, except I'm going to tell you the danger."

Harvey was now just as scared as Tina was as Julius continued, " If you follow us, I will not hesitate to shoot you. If you go south, the velociraptors will not hesitate to rip you to shreds. If you stay here, the food littered all over the floor is bound to attract something."

Tina sighed and could only watch as her only protection vanished into the trees.

**Charter Plane**

The plane was now halfway to the field that Dimitri planned to land on, but the lower the altitude, the harder it became to control the plane. The turbulence was taking its toll on the passengers as well. Janet continued to clench the armrest, but even that wasn't helping her. Heidi was trying to stand up, but she continued to be knocked back down to her seat. Kevin managed to stand up and walked over to the man in the front seat, who was also having trouble sitting.

Kevin and the man exchanged glances until another bolt of turbulence caused Kevin's elbow to launch into the man's face. The man fell to the ground and his sunglasses her completely destroyed. Kevin gabbed is scarf and managed to pull it off if him. Both Kevin and Janet instantly remembered him.

"Hey," Janet yelled as he wobbled up. "You're that guy. The guy would was looking for the bathroom, and who crashed the debate. What are you doing here?"

"Allow me to answer that," Kevin began. "This is Scott Green. He's wanted in seven states and now he's finally been captured."

"Oh no," Scott complained. "You can't put this all on me. You're just as wanted as I am. Kevin Davenport here is working for Henry Gibson. He's rigging to election to make sure Henry wins."

"Oh come on," Kevin replied with a smile on his face as he continued to wobble around with the increase in turbulence. "Who are you going to believe? An officer of the law, or some nut who crashed the debate slandering Henry Gibson's name with no solid proof?"

Kevin smiled remained on his face as Janet looked at him with disbelief. "Sorry Scott, but you're not the most believable person in the world." Scott gave out a sigh of disappointment as Janet began to look away, but same hope as he glanced at Heidi. Heidi believed him."

"Guys," Heidi called from the back of the plane. "We're about ready to land." Luckily, Dimitri managed to locate the landing gear in time and continued to try and stabilize the plane for the landing. As the wheels approached the ground, Dimitri clenched the steering wheel as hard as he could as the wheel touched down on the ground. Luckily, Dimitri did managed to watch Paul turning on the plane, so he knew he had to click the same buttons in order to turn it off. The place finally came to a complete stop. Although turbulent, the landing was a success.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dimitri said over the speaker, "Welcome to Isla Sorna."


	9. Back on Track

Chapter 9: Back on Track

**Dean's Office**

Nicole Brooks walked back and forth inside Stephanie Maximoff's office with her cell phone pressed tightly against her ear. The phone rang continuously, but Stephanie still didn't answer. Nicole was breathing heavily and continued to sweat as she looked at the press coverage of the auditorium on the television. "It's been almost an hour," Nicole groaned as she stared at the scream. "She hasn't come out from behind the auditorium and she's not answering her cell phone."

Nicole continued to try and call Stephanie's cell phone until the door suddenly swung open and Max Gibson ran to the television and shook his head in surprise and disappointment. "This can't be true. This can't be true. Nicole, tell me this isn't true!"

Nicole wiped the sweat off of her forehead and replied, "If you're talking about Stephanie Maximoff's concession, yes. It's true. What's interesting is why you care. Why do you care?"

"Interesting story," Max began, not looking away from the television, "I may or may not have made bets that Stephanie Maximoff would beat my dad in the election that I now may or may not be able to pay back in full and now I may or may not be fearing for my life against some betters who may or may not have 200 pounds of muscle. Mostly may."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Nicole asked Max bluntly.

Max turned away from the television and pointed to Nicole's cell phone that she had just placed on the desk next to her and said, "Call Erik Maximoff and Benji Madison and tell them to come here now. I have a plan to Stephanie back in the election and to keep me in one piece, but I will only tell you on one condition."

Nicole remained silent as she glanced down at the cell phone before slowly picking it out and calling Erik. Nicole relayed the information and Erik assured her that he and Benji would be there in a few minutes. Sure enough, Erik and Benji arrived five minutes later. "Good," Max said before picking up a laser pointer that was on the floor. "As you already know, Stephanie Maximoff has conceded from the race-"

"Actually," Benji interrupted, "She only announced her concession. She won't officially resign until tomorrow at noon."

Max sighed before continuing, "Thank you for pointing that out. Now, as I was saying, everyone in this room wants her to retract the announcement of her concession speech and for her to rejoin the race for the governorship of Maryland. Now, for the last hour all three of you may have thought that was impossible but now, you have an ace up your sleeve."

"Max," Erik said impatiently, "where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere yet," Max explain with a grin on his face. The three people raised their eyebrows in confusion as Max continued, "About fifteen minutes ago, Benji and I had a little conversation involving my sister Tina and same place called Isla Sorna. Here is where the problem lies. I gave you important information and you left me with nothing. Now, unless you want Stephanie to lose the election, you will include me in your little Isla Sorna escapade or I won't tell you how to get Stephanie back in this election."

The three adults at the other end of the room began to murmur amongst themselves before turning back to Max who still had his smile on his face. "Well," Benji began, "After exceeding ordering and a threat of her kicking me in the shin from Nicole, you can join Erik and I on the condition that you tell no one else and you don't impede in the investigation."

**Charter Plane**

Kevin Davenport knocked on the cockpit door and yelled, "Hey, uh, Paul, how long until we get off this rock? I've had my heart set on a piña colada when I got to Brazil."

Heidi glanced at Scott who was rubbing his head from the pain from when he hit his head on the armrest during the landing. "Kevin," Heidi began forcefully, "Grab a beer. It's just as good." Kevin gave a short glance at Heidi before knocking on the door again. "Paul?"

"Uh," came Dimitri's voice from the cockpit. "Paul's a little unconscious right now. Can I leave a message?" Silence came from the other room until Kevin began to bang on the door louder, which made Janet jump in her seat. "Mr. Maximoff," Kevin began. "I don't like being lied to. If you tell me right now why Paul is unconscious and why we're really on this island, I promise to make your arrest as painless as possible."

Dimitri remained silent but Janet didn't have the same resistance. "I did it!" Janet exclaimed as she hopped out of her chair. "I'm the reason we're on this island. I'm here to rescue a friend of mine named Tina Gibson, the daughter of the Governor of Maryland."

"So what?" Heidi asked intrigued. "Did the governor send you here to get her? Are you supposed to me a one-man rescue team?"

"Actually," Dimitri said as he opened the cockpit door, "A two-man rescue team. I'm with her. Don't ask me why Tina even came here in the first place because we're not sure. As a matter of fact I'm not even sure why I came here. Until a few hours ago I was convinced that this place held nothing of value and that InGen was fueling the rumors just for the profits. Unfortunately, last night after hacking into InGen's mainframe I found proof of the existence of dinosaurs on this island."

"I'm sorry," Heidi began, "Dinosaurs? D-Did you say dinosaurs?"

"Don't worry," Janet began. "Dimitri and I did our research." Janet walked passed Dimitri and over Paul's motionless body and pointed out the windshield to the watch tower only a few feet in front of the plane and continued, "Tina and I used to be girl scouts so she would be resourceful enough to hide in a building. Dimitri and I will scout possible locations from up there and bring her back here. Once done we'll take off and leave this dreaded island behind."

"But what about the rest of us?" Heidi asked.

"You'll be fine," Dimitri reassured. "As far as we know, planes are foreign objects for the dinosaurs so they won't be tempted to approach it out of fear, but not all dinosaurs are that dumb. Although velociraptors are smart enough to determine that the plane is non-threatening, Janet and I planned this rescue to the final point. The raptor's nest is at least four miles north from here and the larger carnivores like the Baryonyx and the Tyrannosaurus Rex are at least two miles to the north. Trust me, this field is perfectly safe."

"Good," Kevin said as he took out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Dimitri's left wrist, "Then this should be a great place to hang out." Kevin pulled Dimitri down to the front seat and cuffed the other end of the pair of handcuffs to the armrest before pulling out another pair and doing the same to Janet on the opposite side of Dimitri.

Dimitri and Janet openly complained and squirmed, but Kevin ignored it as he said to them, "You guys are criminals. I don't care if you're here to save a friend, if I let you leave this plane I'd be neglecting my duties as the air marshal and I'm not going to let that happen."

"We're not in the air," Janet reminded. "You're not on the clock. If you let us go, we'll get out of here faster."

Kevin began to laugh. "You think you're still in charge. How cute." Kevin stopped laughing and put his face directly in front of Janet and said sternly, "You and your little friend are staying here until can get Paul back at that steering wheel. At that point, we will continue on out flight to Brazil where you will be taken off my hands to airport security along with Scott here."

Kevin walked over to Paul and began to wave his hand in front of his face, but was failing to wake him up. "All right," Kevin said as he came back to the other room, "It doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon, so I hope everyone's comfortable."

Heidi scoffed before standing up and saying, "Kevin, I need to speak with you in private up on the watch tower immediately."

**Laboratory**

Tina Gibson was alone. There was nothing she could do about. Her plan had failed and she wasn't sure how long she could last alone. Tina sighed as she stood up and approached a bag of chips and began to eat them. Tina continued to eat, trying to forget about Julius and Harvey as a small chirp came from beneath her feet.

"I know what you are," Tina said to the dinosaur as she bent over. "You're a compy." Tina tossed the bag of chips to the side and bent her hand down and allowed the compy to climb up to her hand. Tina smiled at the small carnivore and whispered, "I hope you don't think I came here without a basic knowledge of dinosaurs." Tina's smile soon changed to a smirk as she clasped the compy into a tight grasp. The compy attempted to wiggle its way out of Tina's grip, but Tina remained adamant.

Tina stood up and walked out into the grass and stared off into the distance. Tina scoffed. "Four years ago," she began to tell the compy, "my dad tells me to start taking baseball. I thought it was stupid but he explained to me that if I had a positive public life, it would be easier for him to be elected. Of course, I never thought it would be helpful, but then again, check this out." Tina stared off into the distance before flinging the compy into the trees.

Tina began to walk back, but not before yelling, "And don't come back before devouring Julius and Harvey!"

**Watch Tower**

Kevin Davenport waited on the watchtower for Heidi, but she was sure taking her time exiting the airplane. Kevin was beginning to nod of from boredom until Heidi finally exited the plane and came running to the watchtower, glancing at each corner to make sure she wasn't being watched. Heidi climbed the ladder and said bluntly, "I find it hard to believe that the entire passenger list turn out to be criminal by coincidence. I'd like an explanation."

Kevin smiled. "You've been very passive through all of this so I suppose you deserve some explanation." Kevin paused. "Scott Green is a government conspirator, but not for Henry Gibson. He's conspiring for Stephanie Maximoff, Henry's opponent."

"You seem to know a lot," Heidi pointed out.

"I make it my business to know this stuff," Kevin replied gloatingly.

"Really?" Heidi asked sarcastically, "because I make it my business to tell when someone's blowing hot air." Heidi gave Kevin cold stare before handcuffing him to the hand railing. Kevin began to search for the keys, but stopped as he heard the keys jangle as they twirled around Heidi's fingers. "You're making a big mistake," Kevin said. Heidi didn't reply and Kevin took his chance to reach for the keys, but he couldn't reach her. Heidi sighed and pushed Kevin back with a light kick to the stomach. Kevin wobbled back to the hand railing, but didn't regain composure in time and slipped over the hand railing.

Heidi walked over to the ledge to see Kevin dangling from the edge with only the handcuffs keeping him from falling seven stories down. Heidi smiled as she pulled out a hand-held radio and saying, "Mission accomplished. You guys can come out now." Kevin raised and eyebrow in confusion as he turned around to see Dimitri, Janet, and Scott calmly exit the plane with giant smiles on their faces.

"Heidi," Kevin said slowly, "Are you going to honestly tell me you believe them over me?"

Heidi smiled. "Oh yeah." Heidi looked back down to see that Dimitri and Janet arrived at the watchtower, but Scott was back walking up the steps to the airplane. Heidi continued to watch him until Dimitri came up and said, "I can't thank you enough for your help, Heidi. Now we can get back on track and search for Tina."


	10. Every Adventure Has a Beginning

Chapter 10: Every Adventure Has a Beginning

**Governor's Office**

Henry Gibson continued to watch the live feed of the University of Maryland auditorium, but Henry was quickly getting bored. After an hour, he realized the reporters were saying the same thing over and over again and that they didn't know any more than he did. He was sure that Stephanie Maximoff was not coming back on stage and it was counterproductive to continue watching. Henry turned the television on and swiveled his chair over to his desk. Henry stared at the picture on his desk of Tina. He used to have a picture of Max next to it, but he removed it on account that he needed more space.

Henry continued to stare at the picture until the phone on his desk began to beep. With a deep sigh he pressed the button and asked, "Yes, Melissa, what is it?"

"Well," she began over the other line, "I'm sure you won't believe me when I say this, but Stephanie Maximoff is here to see you. She says it's urgent."

Henry paused. "You're right," Henry finally replied. "I don't believe you. Last I checked Stephanie Maximoff was still at the University of Maryland auditorium."

The was no response from the other end of the phone that was followed by a short sound of a scuffle, and finally Stephanie's voice saying, "Henry, let me in. This isn't a social call." Henry sighed as he clearly recognized the chastising voice on the other line before buzzing her in.

Stephanie strode into Henry's office wearing a different outfit than the one she wore in the auditorium only an hour ago. Stephanie sat down across from Henry and placed a briefcase on Henry's desk before saying, "I've never been one to beat around the bush, so I'll got right down to the point. I know what's going on." Henry raised an eyebrow. "Don't act dumb, I know everything. Isla Sorna, your daughter, the two mercenaries… everything."

Henry sighed. "I can assure you you're mistaken," he began, "but if you really thought I was doing something illegal, why didn't you go to the police?"

Stephanie hesitated before replying, "The United States government has enough corruption in this day and age and I've decided to keep the world from another scandal, which is why I've given you a chance to redeem yourself. If you pull yourself out of this election, I'll destroy the evidence. Mind you, you do have a deadline."

"Deadline?" Henry asked curiously.

"My concession," Stephanie replied. "You see, if you pullout of the election before noon tomorrow, I'll retract my announcement and get back into the election and win. On the other hand, if you fail to comply with my demands, I will concede from the race and call a meeting in which I expose your corruption on live television. You will be arrested and I will be out of the race, leaving only Benji Madison to win the race, and neither of us want that."

Henry remained silent. "Come on, Henry!" Stephanie yelled. "You don't have time to think! You have to decide now. As a matter of fact, I have a little something that will help you make your decision." Stephanie popped open the brief case and turned it around for Henry to see a single sheet of paper inside.

Henry stared at the paper shocked. He knew that Stephanie was smart enough to copy the paper, so destroying it right know would be a waste. "Damn it," Henry mumbled. "That's the paper Scott Green had when he crashed the debate."

**Trail**

Julius continued to lead the way in the park, but continued to sigh in disappointment everytime Harvey began to lag behind. "We don't have all day," Julius explained. "We don't have time to catch our breaths or rest our feet. We have to keep moving."

"Why?" Harvey asked. "Do you even know where you're going? Granted you been here before, but my guess is that your memory of the landscape is rather fuzzy, is it not?" Julius didn't reply. "I just wanted to point out that Henry Gibson is going to be very mad at us when we get off this island."

"He won't," Julius explained. "For all he knows we're dead and as long as he continues to think that, we will never see him again and they'll be no Tina Gibson to say anything." Harvey opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as a small black shed within the trees caught his eyes.

"Julius," Harvey began as he walked over to the metallic shed, "I think we found something." Harvey looked down at the doorknob to a padlock hanging from it. "Well, whatever's in here must be very valuable."

"Or dangerous," Julius said. "Only one way to find out." Julius pulled out the handgun and fired one shot at the padlock, shattering it on impact and littering the pieces all over the floor. Harvey smiled in satisfaction as Julius stepped forward and slowly opened the shed door.

"Jackpot!" Harvey squealed as he stared at the rows of hunting weapons hanging from the wall. Julius could only stare in awe. Harvey turned to Julius and said, "Now, we're protected. No velociraptors are going to ruin my day." Julius remained silent as he began to pull down four rifles and handing two of tem to Harvey.

"Do not," Julius began, "under any circumstances fire this weapon without my permission." Harvey scoffed and rolled his eyes childishly as Julius pulled out a motorcycle from the darkness. "Yes!" Harvey yelled. "Now we can get out of here in style."

"Don't kid yourself," Julius explained. "Motorcycles have extremely loud and alluring motors. It's the same reason why we left the Explorer behind. It's only to be used for emergencies."

"So, we're going to walk it?" Harvey asked.

"Of course not," Julius replied. Harvey sighed a sigh of relief until Julius said, "You're going to walk it."

**Dean's Office**

"No luck," Erik said as continued to type on the computer. "Scott Green is not enrolled in any college in Maryland. On top of that, there has never been a student by that name in high school in Maryland."

"Impossible," Max complained. "Tina and Scott have known each other since high school. I've seen them talking to each other in school. I had classes with him. He may have dropped out senior year, but he was there."

"Not according to the computer," Erik replied. "It looked like our only lead has been erased from the face of the earth."

"Not entirely," Benji said. "Dimitri and Janet left us a clue. They ordered tickets for a charter flight to Brazil that would have landed by now." Erik nodded and resumed typing. Benji turned to Nicole who was sitting in Stephanie's chair half asleep and asked, "Do you remember the names of the two mercenaries Scott Green mentioned at the debate?"

"Harvey David and Julius Wright," Nicole replied with a yawn.

"Good," Benji said. "Find out who they are and where they are now." Nicole rolled her eyes before proceeding to exit the room.

"Got it," Erik said, "and it would appear that our suspicions we correct. Charter Flight 247 from Annapolis, Maryland to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil has not arrived and they have yet to regain radio contact with them. It says that lost transmissions over the Bermuda Triangle area are common, but not for this long. That proves that Dimitri, Janet, and anyone else who was on that plane are in danger as long as they stay on Isla Sorna."

"Not everyone," Benji corrected. "Read on."

"Luckily," Erik read, "a computer error made Nick Adams, the original co-pilot, miss his doomed flight."

"All right," Max said, "Now we have something we can work with. Now all we have to do is find this co-pilot."

**Watch Tower**

"This is useless," Dimitri complained. "Tina could very well be anywhere on the island. Scot never did explain how or why she got here so we'll never be able to find out where she is."

"Not exactly," Janet explained. "We do know that she's with Harvey David and Julius Wright."

"What good does that knowledge do us?" Dimitri asked.

"Good point," Janet replied. Janet leaned over the edge next to Dimitri to continue to search for clues, but groans from Kevin continued to interrupt the search. In the last ten minutes, Kevin had tried unsuccessfully to pull himself back up, each time failing worse than before. He had pretty much given up. It was clear to everyone that Kevin hurt his left wrist in the fall, which is why he hadn't used it in his attempts.

"Dimitri and I are truly sorry," Janet explained. "We really do believe you over Scott, but in order to complete our mission, we did what we had to do."

Heidi sighed before opening the hatch and climbing back down the ladder and back into the plane. Dimitri and Janet ignored her and returned to the search. "Wait a minute," Janet began. "I think we do have a clue. Do you remember when you pulled up the camera's on Tina's computer?" Dimitri nodded. "Well, we saw a Ford Explorer cross the camera. If we can figure out where that specific camera is, we'll be able to locate her."

"Well," Dimitri began," I remember that the camera's had numbers on the bottom left hand corner. It appeared to be in order, and that the camera was top right, but I can't remember if there were five per row or six per row. There was a letter next to the number. I think it was an N, but I'm not sure."

"I remember it, too." Janet began. "Some other cameras had an S on it. It think they stand for north and south. So, now we know that our camera is to the north and is either number five or six."

"Great," Dimitri said as he smiled. "We're not even that far from the center. Let's get to searching."

**Charter Plane**

Heidi sighed. She knew that Scott had locked himself in the cockpit, but he was too stubborn to respond to her. "Scott," Heidi tried to explain, "I believe you. Granted, I have no idea who Henry Gibson and Stephanie Maximoff are. I'm from Colorado. Still, the way Kevin spoke during the flight, I knew he was lying, every word of it." Scott didn't reply.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Heidi asked.

"I don't mean to be rude," Scott finally called back, "but you don't matter. You're not the one that the next for years of Maryland government will fall into corruption if you don't believe me. I need Dimitri to listen to me."

Heidi once again sighed. "If Dimitri is Stephanie's son and Tina is Henry's daughter, then either of their deaths would spell victory for the opponent. If you want Stephanie to win, then keep Dimitri away from the dinosaurs."

There was another long silence before Scott bolted out of the room and pushed Heidi into a seat and said, "You listen to me. I couldn't care less if Dimitri died, but I love Tina so I don't care what it takes, Dimitri and Janet will go out there and bring her back."

"Why don't you go?"

"She won't listen to me," Scott explained as he backed off of Heidi. "Even since the I crashed the debate, she hates me, but I still love her and she will be brought back safely." Scott walked back into the cockpit and began to stare out the window, staring at nothing.


	11. Answers Lead Only to Questions

Chapter 11: Answers Lead Only to Questions

Watch Tower 

"One hour," Janet said. "If we don't find anything in one hour, we retrace our steps and come back here and formulate a new plan." Dimitri nodded in agreement before opening the hatch and begun to climb down, Dimitri stared straight down as to avoid eye contact with Kevin and so did Janet. As they hopped off the ladder, they noticed that Scott was standing outside the plane and was waving them over.

Dimitri and Janet walked over as Scott asked, "Dimitri, can I have a word with you?" Scott glanced at Janet with a scathing glare and added, "alone?" Janet sighed and shrugged as she climbed the steps inside the plane. "The diskette," Scott insisted, "please tell me you gave it to your mother." Dimitri didn't answer. "Well," Scott began, "at least tell me you put it somewhere she'll be able to find it."

"Not so much," Dimitri explained as he pulled out the diskette from is shirt pocket. "I got to know," Dimitri asked as he put the diskette backing his shirt pocket, "what's on this diskette?"

"It doesn't matter now," Scott explained. "If Henry wins this election, it will be your fault."

"Done yet?" Janet asked as she poked her head out the door.

"Yeah," Dimitri said. "We're done here."

Janet hopped down and joined Dimitri as they began to head off into the trees. "Dimitri!" Scott yelled. "If you don't bring back Tina, you're not getting back on this plane."

**Terminal**

Max Gibson passed through the revolving doors of the airport dressed in the same uniforms as the airport staff and carrying a laptop computer under his arm. Max's job was to hack into the airport computer by listening to Benji's directions from and earpiece. Max argued against the decision, but Erik made a good point that no one would believe that someone famous like Erik or Benji were there to fix the bug in the system.

Max approached the desk and said calmly, "Hi, I'm Max O'Brien. They called me about a computer error."

"Yeah," the lady at the desk said, "Apparently a virus was brought into the system from an external source. The media wants to call it a hacker, but I know that they're a hundreds of ways a virus could have entered the system." Max nodded in agreement as the woman showed Max the central server room.

The woman left and Max subsequently shut the door and locked it. "All right," Max whispered into his earpiece. "I'm in. Now what?"

"Relax," Benji replied over the earpiece. "Good things come to those who wait. Now plug the laptop into the sever plug named external plug." Max did as he was told. "Good. Your job is half done. All you have to do now is locate and isolate the bug and retrace its steps."

"How?"

"Don't you worry yourself," Benji replied gloatingly. "I've installed a program on that laptop that will instantly attract our bug. It the icon labeled _Roach Motel_." Max clicked it and the screen changed into a blue background with rows of green bars. Slowly but surely, the green bars were being changed with yellow bars. "How long is this going to take?" Max asked.

"Not too long," Benji explained. "The Roach Motel is the perfect anti virus system because it itself is a virus. If I wanted to, I could very well corrupt the computer systems of the airport with the click of a button."

"Virus?" Max asked. "Is that legal?"

"Of course not," Benji replied calmly. "According to Maryland and United State laws, antiviral systems must be non lethal to the computer. I should know. I voted against that law while in a Representative. The problem with viral antiviral programs is that single flaw in the program and the entire system could very well be infected without the user even noticing."

"Well then," Max replied. "It only makes sense that viral programs are illegal."

"It only looks that way on paper," Benji explained. "The chances of the system being infected with the program are slim to none and even if it does happen, the original system can be backtracked and the virus can then be easily dealt with. On the other hand, viral systems with the virus in them can track down said virus with ease and trace it back to the source. The CSI uses it, but only because the CSI works with foreign affairs, and so the rules of the Unites states don't apply."

Max sighed and shrugged as the yellow bars suddenly stopped and the computer dings. The ding was immediately followed by a sign that read:

Warning. Wt.rbt has been identified as a virus source. Delete?

"We've got it," Max said.

"Great," came Benji's voice. "Don't delete it yet. Press the button marked retrace." Max replied agreeably and pressed the button, but no sooner than he did another sign came up. This one reading:

Search complete. Would you like to view the virus trail?

"Now this is weird," Max began. "I know that as a former future Lieutenant Governor, you have access to all the new and advanced technology the United States has to offer, but there is no way that the virus trail has been already racked."

"You're right," Benji agreed. "Something's up. Click the button to view the trail to see where out little white rabbit virus has been." Max clicked the button and the screen changed to read:

_Roachmotel.doc_

_Annapolis International Airport; Annapolis, Maryland to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Employee listing; objective: change Nick Adams for Dimitri Maximoff._

_Roachmotel.doc_

"It's all here," Max explained. "Dimitri used your laptop and the virus from it to infect the system and change the co-pilot for himself. It looks like he was really insistent on getting to Isla Sorna. This also means he's there with Paul Harris, Heidi Carroll, and Kevin Davenport."

"Kevin Davenport?" Benji asked in shock. "I knew that Henry was insisted on winning but to not only send his daughter but his Chief of Staff and campaign manager Kevin Davenport in the line of dinosaurs, he's insane."

**Trail**

Harvey and Julius continued to drag themselves down the trial with the rifles straddled over their shoulders and the motorcycle at Harvey's side. Harvey was getting tired fast and he was certain that Julius no longer knew where he was going.

"Tell me again," Harvey began as he rested the motorcycle against a tree and stopped to catch his breath, "How and why you brother was on this island two months ago."

"None of your business," Julius immediately replied.

"I just thought I should know," he replied, "because right now, Tina Gibson seems more trustworthy than you do. Not that I'd like to test the sharpshooter with the three rifles straddled along his back, I'd just like to point it out is all."

"It really isn't any of your business,' Julius repeated, "but I might as well tell you. Most of the story is true. Except for the boatman that brought me to the island, I came alone. I gave him a cell phone so he would know when to come and pick me up. The only thing I didn't tell you is why Matthew came back. The evacuation of Isla Sorna was immediate and unorganized. Things were left behind. Important things. Matt was out in the field ready to release a newly hatched stegosaurus when he received the call. The boat was leaving in only ten minutes at it would be at least fifteen minutes to get back to the laboratory. Matt dropped off the stegosaurus and drove directly to boat leaving his prized invention behind."

Come on!" Harvey complained. "You're beating around the bush. Tell me what he came back to the island for!"

Julius sighed. "Matt invented a super-raptor, one capable of reading the human body and mind, making it the perfect killer."

"How'd he do it?" Harvey asked. Julius opened his mouth to respond, but closed his mouth and pulled Harvey into the trees. Julius put his hand on Harvey's mouth as he pointed to the group of velociraptor rushing passed them. They moved fast, but Julius managed to count at least five.

Julius slowly released Harvey as the raptor left their view. "I don't understand," Julius whispered as he stood up. "We were right there. We were right in the middle of the trail. I'm sure they saw us. Why didn't they attack us?"

"Maybe you overestimate them," Harvey said as be brushed himself off.

"Or maybe," Julius said. "They have a bigger prey to catch."

**Charter Plane**

Heidi glanced at her watch as she stared out the window. Scott came back inside the plane and asked, "How long have they been gone?"

"Fifteen minutes," she replied. "Chances are they haven't even reached the sector yet. Scott, you really should calm down. Worrying won't make Dimitri and Janet return any faster. I can assure you that if Tina has survived this long she can survive another hour."

Scott grumbled and began to walk back out. Heidi sighed and decided to follow. Heidi called Scott's name but he didn't turn around. He only walked directly over to the watchtower. Scott climbed the ladder and Heidi soon followed. "Scott," Heidi began, "I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but you have to realize that Dimitri and Janet are only human. They're bound to make mistakes and errors. We have to assume that things will happen to prevent them from completing their mission."

"Their mission is solid," Scott explained. "That should be enough to overcome any obstacle. Failure is not an option!"

Heidi sighed. She turned to stare over the edge of the watchtower, not once glancing down to Kevin, who had completely given up on climbing back up and didn't even glance at her. "Enjoy the scenery," Heidi commanded. "It'll relax you."

Scott reluctantly walked over and stared at the trees and the empty field beyond it. Scott gave another grumble in anger, but remained almost silent. Heidi and Scott remained in silence until Scott pointed to the trees and asked, "Did you see that?"

"Yes," she replied. "You think it was a dinosaur?"

"No," he replied sarcastically, "it was a dragon." Heidi rolled her eyes. Scott continued, "Do you think it'll come back?"

"It has," Heidi remarked as she pointed to the trees. There in front of them stood a single velociraptor staring at them devilishly.


	12. Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 12: Unexpected Meetings

**Parking Lot**

Henry Gibson adjusted his hat as he exited his Governor's mansion and entered the parking lot. The sun had almost set and so he couldn't read his watch in the darkness. Henry ignored it and walked over to his car. He gave one last stare at the building before sliding into the driver's side seat. Henry started up the car, but stopped as a person came running up the parking lot yelling his name.

Henry stopped the car and stepped out. His jaw dropped in shock as the parson came closer. "Mr. Gibson," she began. "I'm sure you know me. I'm Nicole Brooks, Stephanie Maximoff's campaign manager."

"I know who you are," Henry grumbled. "The question is why are you here? With Stephanie's concession speech, you're out of a job. You should be heading back to Wyoming by now."

"As a matter of fact" she began. "That's what I'm here for. You see, Erik Maximoff and Benji Madison have some insane belief that you sent your daughter with two mercenaries to some place called Isla Sorna as a tactic to win the election. Crazy, right?" Henry didn't respond. "Anyways," she continued, "I was indifferent to their investigation and had already booked a flight home. Benji told me to find information on the mercenaries Harvey David and Julius Wright. Of course, I couldn't care less, but my flight wasn't until the next day so I decided to search."

"Where are you going with this?" Henry asked. Henry realized that Stephanie hadn't told anyone about her discovery, but he decided not to point that out.

"I'm getting to the best part," she replied. Apparently, Harvey and Julius were sent on a mission the other night and were supposed to be back noon the next day. The mission wasn't supposed to be dangerous, but they usually are. Now, this is where it gets interesting, their mission location was listed as Puntineras, Costa Rica, which happens to be only 90 miles away from Isla Sorna. Here's my favorite part. On the same Internet page, I found a link on a missing charter plane headed from Annapolis to Brazil, crossing directly over Isla Sorna. I decided to check out the people on the plane and found out that although Tina Gibson wasn't on board, your campaign manager Kevin Davenport was."

"So what do you want?" Henry asked. "Do you want be to resign from the race. Do you want me to go to jail? What?"

"Mr. Gibson," Nicole chuckled, "You've got me all wrong. If you go down I have no just and coincidentally, you have no campaign manager." Henry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What I'm trying to say is, Henry, as your new campaign manager, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Erik and Benji don't discover the truth."

"Now that you mention it," Henry began. "Stephanie Maximoff has proof. I need you to make it disappear."

**Main Road**

Dimitri and Janet walked carefully on the road, almost paranoid. Janet never took her eyes off the trees and Dimitri paused after every step. The checked every camera that they passed, and they were closing in on camera N-5. The duo approached N-5, but there was no sign of any vehicles passing by.

"I guess I was wrong," Dimitri mumbled disappointedly. "It's been half an hour since we left. We should probably head back and formulate a new plan."

"Not yet," Janet said and she strained herself to stare ahead in the road. "I think we have something." Dimitri joined Janet in staring down the road. There was clearly something on the road, but it was too far to be identifiable. "I doesn't look dangerous," Dimitri said as they continued to walk. Soon, they discovered what they were looking at.

"It's the Explorer," Janet said. Janet peered in the driver side window and said, "It looks like it's out of gas. I guess that explains why they ditched it." The duo looked ahead and saw footprint, but they were mostly stomped over and sporadic. They couldn't be followed. Dimitri looked inside and pulled back his elbow and smashed open the window. He then opened the door and climbed inside.

"Doesn't look like there's anything of interest here," Dimitri said. Janet didn't respond. Dimitri looked up and through the driver side window to see Janet who was staring in the opposite direction. Dimitri looked passed her too a see a triceratops ready to charge.

"Janet," he whispered, "get in the van." Janet remained perfectly motionless. "Janet," he whispered slightly louder. "Get in the van." Janet still remained motionless, but the triceratops wasn't staying still. Finally, the dinosaur began to charge. Dimitri hopped over the seat and pulled Janet in, but didn't have enough time to close the door. Now, the van laid on its side with Dimitri and Janet on the passenger side door.

Janet wasn't moving, but he van was. The triceratops had begun pushing the van off the road and into the trees and down a hill. Suddenly, the triceratops stopped pushing the van as it began to slide and tumble down the hill, first slow and soon fast. The van finally stopped tumbling, as it lay up side down, with Dimitri unconscious and Janet unable to move with the weight of the van on top of her.

**Watch Tower**

Heidi, Scott, and even Kevin were now staring at the motionless velociraptor. It had been standing motionless for ten minutes, staring at the group at the watchtower. "It's waiting for us to move," Kevin finally whispered. "The sun's going down. I can barely make out what it is. I think it's a velociraptor."

"I think so, too," Heidi agreed. "Wait, what's a velociraptor?"

"A dinosaur," Scott pointed out. "A carnivore to be exact. It's by far the smartest of the dinosaurs. It's responsible for most of the deaths in the Jurassic Park incident. There's no doubt in my mind that it's laying a trap. The problem is that if one of us don't go down there, it'll come up here, and it'll bring friends."

Scott continued to stare at the unmoving dinosaur as he put his hand in front of Heidi and said, "The keys. Hand me the keys." Heidi did nothing out of confusion. Scott turned to her and explained, "I know this is going to seem harsh, but that velociraptor already knows we're here. We have to create a diversion, and in this case, it has to be Kevin."

"What?" Kevin yelled in opposition. Kevin quickly began to try and pull himself up, but his attempts were even more pitiful than the first ones. "Come one," Scott insisted. "You believe me. We both know that he and Henry Gibson deserve to die for the danger they put Tina in."

"That may be," she began to protest, "but they have a right to a fair trial."

"They have a right to nothing!" Scott yelled. Scott shoved Heidi down and yanked the keys but of her pocket and walked back to Kevin. Heidi had knocked her head n the metal, and was too delirious to try and stop Scott from unlocking the handcuffs on Kevin. Kevin began to yell in opposition, by Scott continued to try and find the right key for the handcuffs. Suddenly, the velociraptor began to yelp and adjoining yelps came from the trees. Soon enough, at least ten velociraptors had encircled the field. None of them made any attempts to enter the plane, but stayed attentive on the watchtower.

Scott ignored the rushing raptors as he finally found the correct key. The handcuffs unlocked, but Kevin grasped onto the hand railing. Kevin's grip was sloppy at best, but it kept him from falling to his death. Kevin managed to alternate hands and get a better grip, but Scott had began to pull of his fingers.

"It's time," Scott said, almost insane like. "It's time for you to pay for what you've caused!" Kevin's hand was slipping and Scott managed to pull off the final fingers. Kevin's grip was lost, but Scott was quickly shoved aside and Heidi managed to lean over and grab Kevin's wrist in time. At this point, the raptors had become sporadic and began to close in on the watchtower. Most of the raptors stood in a circle, waiting for Kevin to slip down to them, but one raptor approached the ladder and slowly began to climb.

Scott stood up and opened the hatch to see the raptor increase speed as he climbed. Scott closed the hatch and began to sit on it, applying as much pressure as he possibly could. The raptor made it up the ladder and began to bang on the hatch, but it was unable to use its full strength and Scott managed to keep the hatch closed. The raptor stopped banging on the hatch. The remaining raptors back off slowly. The ladder and the other raptor were unseen by Heidi and Scott, but Kevin was staring at it. The raptor leapt off the ladder as Kevin closed his eyes. Kevin screamed in pain as the raptor clamped on to his left leg.

Heidi grasped on tighter to Kevin's' arm as the raptor continued to try and pull Kevin down. Kevin continued to scream in pain, refused to let go of Heidi. Heidi glanced back at Scott, who was still sitting on the hatch, not moving. Heidi's grip was slowly slipping and the raptor was well aware of that.

Heidi was beginning to lose hope until a gunshot came from the trees. The raptor let go of Kevin and fell down into a pile of raptors. More random gunfire came from the trees and the raptors began to run sporadically. "They can't regroup," Scott pointed out. "They've been so focused on us that they didn't notice anyone else." The raptor finally stopped and began to leave the field and out of sight. After a few seconds, Heidi managed to get a better grip on Kevin and pull him up to the watchtower as Harvey David and Julius Wright came out of the trees. Harvey approached the watchtower and yelled, "You guys all right?"

"No!" Heidi yelled back. "We've got an injured man here. A velociraptor bite on his left leg."

"Bring his down," Julius yelled. "There has to be first aid in the plane. Get him down here before he goes into shock from the loss of blood!" Heidi yelled in agreement and opened the hatch and helped Kevin climb down to the lower level. Julius grabbed his leg as Heidi held n to his head as they walked into the plane.

They laid the injured Kevin Davenport on the floor between the seats as Heidi ran for the first aid kit. Heidi removed the roll of compression bandage and began to wrap it around his leg. Kevin winced in pain, but was seemingly becoming more stable.

"Harvey," Julius ordered. "Keep an eye on him. I'm leaving."

"Wait," Heidi protested, "where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," he said as he cock the rifle in his hand. "I just have some unfinished business to handle." Julius dashed out of the plane leaving Heidi and Harvey to keep Kevin from dropping out of consciousness.


	13. Didn't See That Coming!

Chapter 13: Didn't See That Coming!

**Charter Plane**

Kevin was seemingly stabilizing, but Heidi and Harvey decided not to leave him alone. Heidi really wanted to go back to the watchtower and give Scott a piece of her mind, but she didn't want to leave Harvey alone with Kevin. Harvey had already told Heidi everything he knew, most of which Scott had already told him. The only thing knew she found out was the location of Tina.

Kevin was clinging to consciousness as Harvey began to get queasy staring at the injured leg. Harvey tried to walk it off, but with the unconscious body of Paul Harris in the cockpit, there really wasn't anywhere he could walk without getting queasy.

"If been meaning to ask," Harvey began. "What are you doing here? When Julius and I saw the plane, we assumed it was a search party sent for us, but now I see it's just a normal plane. Scott Green has something to do with this. I'm sure."

"How do you know Scott?" Heidi asked.

"I don't really." He explained. "When I signed up for this about three days ago, I met with Tina for specifics on the mission. Apparently, Tina doesn't count dinosaurs as specifics. Anyways, during the briefings, she mentions that if Scott Green completed his job, I wouldn't be needed. She never mentioned her father. What does this have to do with Henry Gibson?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself," she explained. Heidi looked down at Kevin and said, "but of course, Scott isn't the only one with information. Kevin Davenport here also works for Henry Gibson, but he denies it. Although Scott no longer works for Henry, be still acts like the bad guy."

"Okay," Kevin managed to strain to say. "Let's say I do work for Henry Gibson, just for the sake of the conversation. Even if I did, do you really think I would divulge any secrets I knew? I was dangling for my life and I didn't reveal anything. Scott is really your only choice if you want to find out. As for me, I feel the velociraptors more important right now."

"Scott won't talk, remember?" Heidi pointed out. "He's too focused on getting revenge on both you and Henry Gibson."

"Precisely," Kevin replied. "He's only doing this because he believes that Tina will be safe if he kills me and Henry. If Tina dies, it may snap him back to reality."

"Only one problem," Harvey replied. "Tina isn't dead. Last Julius and I saw of her, she was still at the laboratory."

Kevin smirked. "Scott doesn't need to know that."

**Forest**

Julius Wright had lost all sense of location as he continued to chase down the velociraptors that attacked the watchtower. He could tell he was near, but always out of reach. Julius managed to mount the rifle on the handlebar of the motorcycle so he could fire and drive at the same time, but so far nothing had crossed his path to fire. Julius continued to follow the trail until the trail suddenly turned cold. He carefully brought the motorcycle to a complete stop, but refused the get off.

Julius kept his ears wide open and the rifle ready to fire, but nothing happened. There was no sound. It was as if the velociraptors had dropped off the face of the earth. Julius propped himself back on the motorcycle, still keen to any noises, the forest remained silent. Julius restarted the motorcycle and at that moment, one velociraptor pounced out from the trees and onto the motorcycle. Julius was shoved off and the motorcycle was kicked behind the velociraptor. Julius scrambled for the rifle, but the velociraptor pounced. Julius placed the gun in front of his face as the velociraptor clamped its strong jaws on the weapon.

The velociraptor knew that holding on the gun wouldn't do any good, but it would keep Julius impaled to the ground, without any chance of getting up. Julius kept a strong grip on the gun, but the raptor was beginning to bend the gun. The raptor's jaws were strong enough to break metal. Julius began to scramble and tried to formulate a plan, but the clock was ticking and time was running out. The raptor continued to chomp through the rifle until finally, the rifle broke in half.

Julius wasn't going to allow himself to be killed so easily. The raptor launched it, but Julius managed to take one half of the gun and shove it into the raptor's mouth vertically. Julius rolled to the side, but saw another raptor standing behind the discarded motorcycle. It was a contingency plan. The raptors were ready for anything.

The motorcycle was now out of reach. Julius still had a working rifle straddled over his shoulder, but he wouldn't be able to even take it ff before being attack. Julius remained eye-to-eye with the raptor behind the motorcycle while the other fought with itself trying to remove rifle. Julius glanced back and began to run. Julius passed the squabbling raptor, which caused a minor hold-up for the other raptor.

Julius didn't dare look back. He was well aware that the hunter had now become the hunted.

**Dean's Office**

Nicole had arrived back at the University of Maryland fifteen minutes ago to find the suitcase that Henry Gibson had described to her, but to search in Stephanie's office came to no avail.She even tried calling Stephanie, but only got her voicemail.

Nicole sat down in Stephanie's leather chair and began to spin around in it, trying to figure out where else the suitcase with the proof could be. Nicole stopped spinning as footsteps approached the front door. Nicole dove under the desk as Erik and Benji came in.

"Another lead brings us to a dead end," Erik complained. "I managed to find the co-pilot Nick Adams, but the meeting didn't give me any information I didn't already know. Although, we do know that Kevin Davenport is on the island, that doesn't connect Henry Gibson to the island, nor does it get Dimitri and Janet back home safely any faster."

"Maybe it does," Benji interrupted. "If we can prove that Kevin Davenport is on the island, it could invoke a search team."

"Two problems," Erik pointed out. "You used an illegal viral scan to obtain that information. You'd be arrested. Plus, if we come out with that information now, we won't be able to continue uncovering secrets of the Gibson campaign."

"Good point," Benji replied. Benji glanced at his watch and said, "I sent Max to get Nicole from the computer lab. He should be back by now. We should go check on him." Erik nodded in agreement before they both proceeded to leave the room.

Nicole crowded out from under Stephanie's desk and said to herself, "An illegal viral scan?" Nicole pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

The phone rang twice before a voice came over and said, "911 emergency."

"Yes," Nicole began devilishly. "Benji Madison, the possible future governor now that Stephanie Madison has conceded, used an illegal virus scan to obtain some information he shouldn't have. All the information is in his laptop." Nicole hung up immediately and snuck out of the dean's office before anyone saw her.

**Watchtower**

Scott Green stared irefully at the charter plane. He didn't hate anyone in particular, but was in general hatred of everyone that wasn't him. Now that Heidi saved the live of his enemy, everyone was the enemy. Everyone on the island currently had an equal amount of blame. Even Dimitri and Janet who were risking their lives to save Tina are to lame for not stopping her when they had a chance.

In Scott's eyes, he was the only sane person on the island. Finally, Heidi and Harvey exited the plane. Scott was aware of Harvey and Julius's identity after seeing a picture of them on Henry Gibson's computer about a week ago. That was also when he first met Kevin.

Heidi and Harvey began to climb the ladder and Scott managed to strain himself not to lock them out. Harvey came up first with a serious look on his face and Heidi soon came up with a similar look.

"Harvey David, right?" Scott asked. "You and your friend Julius ruin my plans for revenge, not to mention that you were supposed to be with Tina, and she's nowhere to be found."

"That's what I came up here for," Harvey explained. "When we got to the island, Julius, Tina, and I set up camp at what appeared to be an abandoned laboratory. The place seemed safe, but we were wrong. The lab was attacked and Tina didn't make it out. I'm sorry."

Scott began to shake his head in denial. His hands began to shake and soon his legs became unusable. Scott slowly bent over before sitting down, his head dug into his hand as he began to cry. Heidi tiptoes backwards and began to climb back downstairs with Harvey in toe.

"Was that really necessary?" Harvey asked as the walked back to the plane. "I have no trouble with lying, but according to you, Kevin Davenport is a filthy liar. Why should we have listened to him?"

"True," she replied, "but Kevin Davenport was right in this case. I seriously think he gave us good advice with the sole intention of calming Scott down. Granted, he may have done it to Scott wouldn't be violent anymore, but it's better than nothing."

Harvey shrugged in agreement as they entered the plane and saw that Kevin was no longer inside. The bloody bandage rested on the ground with a small trial of blood leading out of the plane and north through the trees.


	14. The Discovery of Tina Gibson

Chapter 14: The Discovery of Tina Gibson

**Explorer**

Janet Korvoloski began to wipe off the drying blood off her forehead as she continued to try and wiggle free. The sun had already set and visibility was next to none. Janet continued to pull herself backwards slowly, reaching backwards for the door. She continued to move back slowly until, but there was still no sign of the door.

"I don't get it," Janet whispered to herself. "The door should be here." Janet tried to peer over her head, but couldn't. She continued to inch back until a slight breeze blew her hair. The door was open. Janet put her arm down and began to move back faster until her shoulder blades hit the grassy floor. She could now clearly see the night sky, but nothing more. Finally, Janet was waist out and could now freely move her legs. Janet sat up and managed to pull free her legs. She stood up and surveyed the damage.

The Explorer was wreck beyond used. There was doubt about that. Dimitri remained unconscious, but not stuck. Except for a few cuts and bruises, Dimitri was in no danger. In fact, as long as Dimitri stays unconscious, the Explorer would be the safest place to be. "Don't you worry," Janet said to the unconscious Dimitri. "I'll be right back. I'll just get back on the road and follow it until I find something. Once I do, I'll come back and get you."

Janet looked around to make sure she was alone before staring at the hill she would have to climb to get back on the main road. "Well," she began, "I'd better get started." Janet sighed before passing the Explorer and beginning to walk up the fairly steep hill. Janet stopped periodically to catch her breath or check her injuries, but finally made it up the hill. Janet stopped to catch her breath before walking down the road.

For a few minutes, nothing out of the ordinary crossed Janet's path. The road began to get smaller and the trees began to get denser. Janet ignored the branches and walked through until a distant noise came. Janet stopped dead in her tracks. Hundreds of rational explanations came across her mind, but she was well aware that they were all wrong. The sound was clearly made by a dinosaur.

For a while, there was silence. Janet began to walk again until the noise came back again. Now, the perpetrator was now in full view. The dinosaur was partially obscured bay the decaying branches, but Janet could still see it.

The dinosaur was about the size of a velociraptor, but looked different. It almost looked like a small T-rex. Janet didn't know that much about dinosaurs, so she made the assumption that the dinosaur was a juvenile T-rex. That was, until the creature began to hiss and colorful frills came out if its neck. Janet now knew the dinosaur's identity. Erik Maximoff had told her about the Jurassic Park incident, including the death of Dennis Nedry. Erik's description of Nedry's killer matched what now stood in front of her, albeit twice its size. The dinosaur was a dilophosaur.

Janet stood perfectly still as she shifted her eyes looking for an escape. Janet's eyes stopped moving. Through the trees to her left was the deserted laboratory and sitting on the stairs was Tina Gibson. Janet's target was close, but Erik's description of Nedry's death was still clear in her mind. She couldn't go through with it. Tina would have to wait. Janet turned around and dashed back to the Explorer.

**Courtyard**

"We are getting nowhere," Max complained. "The meeting with Nick Adams yielded nothing. Hacking into the airport sever accomplished nothing except giving us another name Henry Gibson put in danger, Nicole has disappeared, and on top of that, Stephanie Maximoff has conveniently been missing for the last few hours as well."

Benji and Erik stood next to him in silence. They both knew that Max was right. "We're not FBI," Erik pointed out. "We're not CIA. We're not private investigators, hell, we're not even cops. We've trying to find out things we're not supposed to. It's just not going to work. We should just accept that since Stephanie is out, Henry will incinerate Benji in the race and win the reelection."

Benji didn't even respond. Even he agreed that the last few hours had been a wild goose chase. "Can we really give up now?" Benji asked. "Sure, we've come up with nothing, but can't have the last few hours go to waste, can we?"

"We don't have another choice," Erik replied. The group remained silent as the sound of a police siren approached the university. Eventually, two police cars came into view and parked on the edge of the courtyard. The second car remained motionless, but a female police officer with medium length black hair exited the first vehicle.

"Benji Madison?" she asked. Benji stepped up and identified himself. The officer pulled out a sheet of paper and said, "I'm Officer Linda Krueger of the Annapolis Police Department. I have here a search warrant to check your laptop. An anonymous tip informed the police department that you might have used an illegal viral scan. I'll need to take it as evidence."

"Excuse me officer Krueger," Erik interrupted. "That search warrant only allows you to look at the laptop, not to look at its content. You can only take evidence if there is an arrest."

"I'm well aware of that," she replied. "That's why I convinced the judge to give me this arrest warrant for Benji Madison as well." Linda handed the arrest warrant to Erik as she took out a pair of handcuffs and began to recite the Miranda Rights.

"Can she do this?" Benji asked. "Don't I have diplomatic immunity or something?"

"No, you don't," she replied. "First of all, diplomatic immunity only affects positions of Governor or higher. Second of all, even if diplomatic immunity did apply for Representatives, Maryland law requires you to resign your position if running for a higher position, which in this case is Governor. Technically, you are currently unemployed and will stay that way if you lose the election, which is almost a sure thing."

"You're a democrat, aren't you?" Max asked. "I bet you think you know Henry Gibson, but you don't know him at all. I'm his son. Stephanie deserves to win this election, but at the very least, my father deserves to lose. Arresting Benji takes away our last hope."

Linda closed the police car door on Benji and replied before driving off, "That's not my problem."

**Charter Plane**

Heidi and Harvey stood outside next to the plane; continually staring at the trail Kevin Davenport left during his escape. "Why?" Heidi asked. "Why would an injured man who needs constant medication to survive just get up and leave the safety of the plane and into the perilous danger of the forest that is Isla Nublar?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harvey replied. "It's Tina Gibson. For some reason, Kevin Davenport doesn't want his conspiracy revealed, so he feels it's his job to get to Tina before anyone else does. My question is how far is Kevin willing to go to keep his precious conspiracy a secret?"

"I don't think it would matter," Heidi pointed out. "Kevin's going to die out there. Even if he does have his handgun, his leg won't holdout forever. Eventually, he'll collapse and be picked off little by little."

"Should we go look for him?" Harvey asked.

Heidi looked up at the watchtower before replying, "Not yet. Once Scott stops crying, we'll tell him the truth and then and only then will we vote on whether we search for Kevin or not."

**Forest**

Julius stopped running. He turned around, but once again, the forest had become deadly silent. The leaves on the trees were tinted a light red, which made Julius uneasy. He kept a close grip on his gun, but nothing appeared. Julius continued to backup through the trees until a bungalow came into view.

The bungalow was about fifteen feet tall with a fifteen-foot tall electric fence surrounding it. Of course, the fence wasn't electrified. The bungalow was covered in decorative leaves, but was clearly metallic underneath. Julius pushed open the gate and opened the door to the bungalow. Julius locked the door behind him, but it didn't matter much as there were two open windows. The room was clearly a living area.

Nothing in the room appealed to Julius. The bungalow currently only served as a safe house until he was sure the raptors had passed. Julius sat down on the bed at the end of the room and aimed his gun at the center of the room. If the raptors hopped through either of the windows at his side, he would have a perfect aim.

Time passed. Julius's arm was getting tired and there was no sign of the raptors. Julius began to look around the room for something to pass the time until something caught his eye. Julius dropped his gun and slowly approached the dresser. "It can't be," Julius whispered. Julius looked at the picture frame to see a picture of himself standing next to Matthew Wright in front of a Lincoln Accord.

"I remember this," he whispered to himself. "This was taken the day before he left for Isla Sorna. He entrusted his car to me. He treated that car like his own child. I couldn't have asked for a better honor."

Julius moved closer and reached out for the picture, but stopped from the searing pain coming from his extended left arm. Julius looked over to see a velociraptor clamped on to his arm from the open window. Julius held his breath and ignored the pain as he continued to move his hand towards the picture. The raptor kept a tight grip, but Julius didn't care. He continued to move for the picture until it was finally in reach. He picture was now in his hand.

Julius stepped back and could now see that the bungalow was full of raptor prime for the kill. Now, Julius screamed in pain. The other raptors moved in quickly and Julius was brought down. Intense pain filled Julius body, but he didn't care. His only hope now was to have the last thing he sees to be that picture. A mission that he accomplished before the raptor dragged the body out of the bungalow.

**Laboratory**

Tina Gibson had become more and more uneasy as time passed. Every time there was a sound in the bushes, she hoped and prayed it would be either Julius or Harvey. Unfortunately, nothing came. Tina had heard another noise from the trees at the bottom of the stairs. Tina ignored it as another compy. Compies were very prevalent, but they never came in swarms.

Tina continued to ignore the noise, but the noise continued. Tina finally pulled her flashlight out her backpack and slowly moved down the stairs. Halfway down, the noise in the bushes abruptly stopped. Tina kept the flashlight shined on the trees, but nothing came out. Tina walked backward with the flashlight still in place.

Tina came back up, but bumped into a wall that wasn't there. Tina spun around and shone the flashlight on the dilophosaur's face as it began to his and show off its frills. Tina screamed in fear and dropped the flashlight. The moonlight allowed Tina to see well enough to hide behind a pillar from the venomous spit.

Tina kept her back to the pillar, trying to decipher the dinosaur's location from its footsteps, but the footsteps suddenly stopped. Tina slowly pecked around the pillar, but there was no sign of the dilophosaur. Suddenly, the shrill hissing sound returned and the dilophosaur came out and prepared to spit. Tina stood motionless in fear until a bullet blasted out and hit the dilophosaur. The dilophosaur wailed in pain as Tina spun around to see Kevin Davenport, a cast over his nose and a bleeding leg leaning in a pillar with his left arm extended with a gun in his hand. Tina was speechless.

The dilophosaur regained composure, but was shot back down with two more shots. Soon after, the dilophosaur wobbled back up and dashed back down the stairs and into the trees. "Kevin!" Tina finally managed to say. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Did daddy send the search team?"

Kevin hesitated before replying, "Not exactly. Your father doesn't even know I'm here. I was on a plane that was brought down due to interference from Dimitri Maximoff and Janet Korvoloski because I was following Scott Green."

"Wait a minute," Tina interrupted. "Are you telling me that all those people are on this island as we speak?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he replied as he discarded the empty shells and reloaded his gun. "Dimitri and Janet are searching for you and Scott is back at the downed plane with the flight attendant Heidi Carroll and your old friend Harvey David. Who knows where Julius Wright is."

"I guess I expected Harvey to hide on the plane, but for Scott not to search for me was surprising. Even with Dimitri and Janet looking for me, he should be out hereto, especially if they find out you're missing."

"Not exactly," Kevin explained. "I arranged it so Scott thinks you're dead. I had to do it to escape. Luckily, Harvey gave up your location before I split."

"Well," she began. "I guess I'll explain it to him when we get to the plane. Let's go."

"You see," Kevin said as he cocked his gun. "That's where you and I differ in plans." Tina turned around to see Kevin aiming the gun at her. "You see, Henry Gibson isn't going to spend thousands of dollars on a search team for me, but he will for you, and I've lost all feeling in my leg and I can't move. So, you are going to sit right there against that pillar in front of me until some comes to get us."

Tina walked back and sat down against the pillar as she replied, "My father will not forgive you for this. You will never work in government again."

"You see," he replied, "That's where you're wrong again. If I go, I reveal everything. I'm unstoppable."


	15. One Second Can Change Everything

Chapter 15: One Second Can Change Everything

**Governor's Office**

"Let me in!" Max yelled as he banged on the front door of the governor's office. "Dad, I know you're in there! Let me in!" Max had failed to find Nicole, but decided on not telling Erik and Benji on the basis that they would exclude him from the search if he failed.

The doors in front of him were glass, and could see that the lights inside were on, but the lobby was empty. The only way anyone was going to open the door was for someone to press the button in the governor's office. Max continued to pound on the door, but eventually realized the door wasn't going to open unless he made it open. Max pulled out his lock pick and swiftly made it into the lobby.

Max searched the rest of the ground floor, but still saw the place deserted. Max stopped his searched and entered the elevator. Max exited to see that Henry secretary Melissa was still at her desk in front of Henry's office.

"Where is he?" Max insisted.

"If you're talking about your father," she said as she stuffed some papers in her desk, "he's not here. He left about an hour ago. I'm about to go and if all goes the way I think it's going, I may not be coming in tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Melissa shoved Max aside and entered the elevator. Max shrugged and approached the door, but soon found that it was locked. Max knew from experience that Henry's door was pickproof, so he decided to leave.

"That was time well wasted," Max grumbled as he door began to close. Max sighed before Nicole Brooks exited the other elevator just before the door closed on him.

**Dean's Office**

"Run that by me again," Stephanie insisted, trying to keep her calm. Erik could tell she was holding in her anger and eventually, she wouldn't be able to hold it.

"Benji's in jail," Erik replied. "I've already called my lawyer and he's working on getting him out on bail, but the police aren't exactly cooperative, at least not until Benji explains why he was using an illegal viral scan."

"Then tell me," Stephanie ordered. "Why was Benji using an illegal viral scan?" Erik shrugged. "Don't give me that," she ordered. "Benji may be an idiot, but he's not a criminal. You know what's going on and I'd like to be kept informed."

"Like you kept me informed?" Erik asked. "You disappeared after your concession speech, which by the way you didn't tell anyone about, and pop up here and act like I'm the bad guy. I think you have some explaining to do as well." Stephanie didn't reply. Erik stood up and said, "Unless we get on the same page, Henry Gibson will run unopposed."

"Fine," Stephanie replied. "Henry Gibson sent his daughter to Isla Sorna with two mercenaries with the intent on killing them. With the deaths of Julius Wright and Harvey David, Henry could use it as ammo against me, one of the only people in the United States that support the islands."

"Is that all you know?" Erik asked. Stephanie nodded. "The I supposed you don't know where Dimitri is." Stephanie remained silent. "Dimitri, along with Janet Korvoloski, boarded a plane about six hours ago heading to Brazil, but it never arrived. The flight path goes over the island. Henry's Campaign manager Kevin Davenport was also on the flight. A man named Scott Green was also onboard, but I haven't been able to figure out any more that what Max Gibson told me about him."

"They're all on Isla Sorna?" Stephanie asked.

Erik nodded. "This whole thing has to have been orchestrated by Dimitri. Kevin and Scott may have been trying to follow him, trying to stop him from saving Tina and revealing everything."

"Don't worry about Henry," Stephanie interrupted. "I've handled him. I don't want you to do anything until you get my son off that island."

"Stephanie-" Erik called, but it didn't matter. Stephanie was already heading out the door, not wanting to listen to Erik unless it was about Dimitri's safe return.

**Charter Plane**

"Heidi," Harvey called from the cockpit. Heidi walked over and looked out the front window along side him. "Check it out," he continued. "Scott's coming down. The moonlight wasn't powerful enough to see him well, but they could see his silhouette walking towards the plane. Heidi ran to the door and awaited him on the steps.

Heidi waved to him, but Scott only shoved her aside. Scott didn't even seem to notice Kevin's disappearance, which worried Heidi. Harvey continued to stare outside, even though visibility was next to none. "Kevin escaped," Heidi said. She knew that Scott could tell, and so she knew that Scott wouldn't answer. Scott ignored her and walked to the back emergency closet. He began to rummage through all of the emergency stuff until he finally found what he was looking for.

Scott flung the rope over his shoulder and began to walk back to the door. "Where are you going?" Heidi asked.

Scott didn't answer. Heidi blocked the door, but Scott only pulled her down. "Hey!" Harvey protested as he ran Scott. Scott ignored him and tried to wiggle free from Harvey's grasp on his wrist. "I don't care how stressed you are, you don't have the right to do that. Apologize."

"Fine," he said, not really meaning it, "I'm sorry. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and commit suicide."

Heidi immediately stood up. "Harvey," she began, "can you excuse us for a moment?" Harvey shrugged and left for the cockpit, closing the door behind him. "Scott, you're insane. The best thing for you right now is to wait here. It's been well over an hour since Dimitri and Janet left, so they should be back any minute now. Once Paul regains consciousness, we can leave."

"Don't think so," Scott replied. "Unless Tina is sitting right next to me when the plane takes off, I'd rather not continue living life. My life is meaningless without her."

"That's not true," Heidi replied. Heidi continued to contemplate whether or not to tell Scott the truth. "You're just a little depressed. Give it a while, and you'll feel as right as rain."

"I'm giving it about five minutes," he said as he walked to the door.

Scott paused as the cockpit door swung open and Harvey said, with a worried tone in his voice, "You may not want to go there right now. We have a small situation outside." Scott and Heidi joined Harvey in the cockpit and looked out the window to see a T-rex stared them down.

**Laboratory**

Dimitri and Janet pushed through the trees that Janet had encountered the dilophosaur. The laboratory was in clear view and Dimitri was sure that he saw something moving to the back, but he couldn't be sure from the lack of light. Janet was using a flashlight they found in the Explorer, but she wasn't really holding very straight. Dimitri was still woozy as we walked up the steps, but managed to regained composure as they reached the top.

"Tina!" Dimitri yelled. There was no response. Dimitri repeated, but there was till no response. Janet moved in closer and moved the flashlight around wildly, but found nothing. Dimitri and Janet continued to yell Tina's name, but the silence remained.

"Janet," Dimitri began, "Are you sure you saw Tina here?"

"Who else could it have been?" she snapped back. Dimitri turned back and continued to search. Finally, a distinct sound caught both of them by surprise. Janet shunned the light at the back of the room where Tina stood.

Dimitri sighed a sigh of relief and Janet broke a smile that she could stop even if she wanted to. "You have no idea how happy we are to have found you!" Janet yelled. "Now we can head back to the plane. We can get back to Maryland. We can leave this God forsaken rock."

Dimitri was too speechless to even respond. "Guys," Tina replied, shacking her head. "For your own safety, you have to leave." Dimitri and Janet's smiles soon changed to frowns of confusions as she continued. "It not safe here. Don't worry about me. Just leave. I'll see you back in Annapolis. Trust me."

"I don't get it," Janet complained. "Why do you want to stay here?"

"She doesn't," came Kevin's voice as she limped out of the shadows. "She doesn't have a choice. She failed at the mission she was given and so have I, so the only way I'm getting off this island alive is to keep Tina hostage. Now, I'll ask you only once more." Kevin made sure that both Janet and Dimitri were paying attention before he cocked his gun. "Leave now, or I'll be forced to kill you."

"I can't believe it," Dimitri mumbled. "This whole thing could have been avoided if I had just believed Scott back in Annapolis. If I had just given my mother the diskette, this all could have been avoided."

"Leave!" Kevin yelled. "Now!"

Neither of them moved. They were still frozen in fear and confusion. "Fine." Kevin raised his gun and fired straight at Dimitri's chest. Dimitri flew back and landed on the floor, motionless. Janet began to scream uncontrollably and even Tina was having trouble keeping still. Kevin was getting a headache and fired at Janet, but missed. Kevin yelled in anger and prepared to fire another shot, but saw he only had one bullet left, which he needed to threaten Tina. Kevin grabbed both Tina and Janet, leaving Dimitri's motionless body behind.


	16. Delirious

Chapter 16: Delirious

**Courtyard**

Max Gibson had just gotten off the bus and had arrived at the university. He saw Stephanie's car drive off, but he could wave her down. He was sure she had seen him, but she didn't even slow down. Max turned around to the main building until Erik Maximoff came out. "Erik!" Max yelled, "Any news on Benji?"

"Yeah," Erik called back as he approached him. "I told Stephanie he was in jail and while I was on a roll, I gave Dimitri and Janet's location away as well. She refuses to talk to me until I get Dimitri back safely. Do you find Nicole?"

"I did," Max replied, "well, not at first. She wasn't in the computer lab, so I decide to go see my father. To him give his side of the story. He wasn't there, but as I was going down the elevator, she came out of the other one. I went back up to find her, but she wasn't there. When I came back down, I saw her car pull out of the parking lot. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but this doesn't look good."

"I agree," Erik replied. "If Nicole was at your fathers office, it could only mean that she's switched sides."

"Can she do that?"

"Yes," Erik replied. "The United States Government has been littered with people who switch political parties on a whim. As a matter of fact, Nicole was a democrat before Stephanie hired her. When our old campaign manager quit, Stephanie hired her because they both attended the University of Maryland. When Nicole got married to a democrat and Stephanie married Benji, a republican who was already a governor's aide at the time, they went their separate ways. Since Nicole divorced her husband, Stephanie felt she was trustworthy enough. I never agreed. Nicole Brooks was a democrat at heart."

Max shook his head in shock. "It just doesn't make sense. Nicole knows my father is a dirt bag. Why would she ally herself with him?"

"We can't concern ourselves with that right now." Erik explained. "Stephanie told me only to try and get Dimitri back and the last thing we need is Stephanie as an enemy. We also need Benji out of jail before the election ends. I'll work my connections in D.C., but I need you to do you groundwork. All the incriminating evidence they need on Benji is on that laptop. I need you to swipe it out f the evidence locker."

"I don't know about that," Max complained. "I mean, breaking into a place that have people trained to shoot you if you break into a place? I'm not so hot on that idea."

"We don't have any other choice," Erik explained. "All three of us have technically broken the law and if Henry wins, we can all go to jail."

**Campsite**

Tina Gibson's right arm was tightly tied to a tree, as was Janet Korvoloski to a tree right next to it. While Kevin and the girls were moving, they managed to find the wreckage of an InGen jeep, with a canopy tent inside. Kevin managed to set it up over their heads before is foot began to throb. Kevin tied the girls up before nodding off to sleep.

"This is all your fault," Janet said, not even turning her head to face Tina.

"I can't believe you," Tina began. "I can't believe you can sit there and say this my fault. If you and Dimitri hadn't stuck your noses where it didn't belong, none of this would have happened. Dimitri's death was unfortunate, but it wasn't my fault. The only people who were supposed to die today were Julius Wright and Harvey David."

"Politics," Janet mumbled. "The evil of politics strikes again."

"You're delirious."

"Am I?" Janet sighed before continuing. "The evil of politics can be seen as far back as the Revolutionary War. Of course George Washington was unanimously elected into office. Everybody knows that. After Washington left office, it was John Adams versus Thomas Jefferson and the gloves came off. Today's smear campaigns are nothing against the accusations that these two people said about each other. Most smear campaigns today are only for votes. After the election, the runners would still be friends. John Adams and Thomas Jefferson were different."

"You have no idea where you're talking about."

"Oh yes," Janet replied, "I do, and you do to. Adams and Jefferson were friends. There both worked in the First and Second Continental Congress, participated in the Boston Tea Party, and even signed the Declaration of Independence. During the election, they accused each other of crimes and amoral decisions, most of which were untrue. Eventually, in all the chaos, Adams and Jefferson grew to hate each other. Even after Adams won, they continued to hate each other. Only after Jefferson left office did he forgive Adams and Adams didn't forgive Jefferson until he was on his deathbed."

"I don't get the point you're trying to make," Tina explained. "Even if Adams and Jefferson ran a campaign that would embarrass today's politicians, that was three centuries ago. Humans have changed since then."

"That's where you're wrong," Janet shot back. "If I've ever learned anything, it's that human nature never changes. Humans have always gone to extreme measures to achieve their goals. The more important the goal, the farther the person is willing to go. It doesn't seem as bad only because we have laws that limit what the politicians can say. Your father, on the other hand, is a prime example of a Jeffersonian idealism."

"Explain."

"With pleasure. Humans have always used loopholes to get what they want instead of finding a new way of life. You think humans have grown, but we haven't. Two million years ago, cavemen worked thirty to forty hours per week hunting and growing food so he and his family can live. The rest of the time he had was used for recreation. How is that different from someone going to the office for thirty to forty hours a week to support his family?" Tina remained silent. "Only the how has changed. Thomas Jefferson was willing to risk his respect to become president. Your father is willing to put you in danger and even planned the death of two others just to become Governor. Now who's delirious?"

**Charter Plane**

Harvey, Heidi, and Scott continued to stare out the front windshield, while the T-rex outside. Harvey was sweating profusely, while Heidi couldn't take her eyes ff of it. She was intrigued by the size of the dinosaur, along with its color. Scott, meanwhile, remained uncaring.

"What now?" Harvey complained.

"Nothing, I guess," Heidi replied. "The charter plane is the safest this we've got right now. I saw we utilize it."

"That's not a good plan," Scott interrupted. "I'm not leaving this island alive, but you two still need this plane to leave. The T-rex can see us perfectly, and unless something else catches its eye, it'll charge and you'll never get off this island."

"So what do we do?"

"You'll do nothing," Scott said as he left the cockpit and returned to the back closet. "I'm going to save you lives. Remember that when you get back to Maryland." Scott pulled out a hand flare and proceeded to leave the plane until Heidi grabbed his wrist.

"I can't let you risk your life to save mine. I could live with myself I you died and I could have stopped it."

Scott pulled his arm out and said, "That's not my problem." Scott closed the door behind him and ran through the night, clicking the lighting the flare as he ran. "Hey!" he yelled at the giant lizard. "Over here!"

Scott couldn't believe it. He was waving the flare around, but the dinosaur hadn't even moved. Scott needed to find somehow to get the T-rex's attention. Scott looked around until he spotted the watchtower. Scott climbed the ladder and restarted to wave the flare again.

The same problem came. Scott was too low for the T-rex to see him and now he was way over his head. Scott looked over and saw the rope still hanging from his shoulders. Scott tied the end of the Flare to the rope and threw it over the edge. The flare was now at same height as the T-rex.

Now, the dinosaur made signs of moving. In a few seconds, the T-rex was making eye contact with the dangling flare, and eventually Scott.


	17. More than Meets the Eye

Chapter 17: More than Meets the Eye

**Maximoff House**

Stephanie pulled into the driveway of her two-story house and sighed as she pushed the hair out of her eyes and unlocked her front door. She sighed deeply as she entered her living room and sat down on her brown leather sofa. Stephanie threw her jacket across the room before standing up and heading upstairs to her room.

Stephanie gloomily passed Dimitri's room, but not once looked inside. She sighed as she entered her room, but stopped as an ominous breeze came behind her. Stephanie walked back into the hallway. She looked around. Nothing. Stephanie entered her room again, only to stop as loud footsteps came from downstairs.

They were really loud. Clearly whoever was making them wanted Stephanie to know they were there. "Erik?" Stephanie called from the hallway. There was no response. She called his name again, but there was still no response. Stephanie reluctantly headed down the stairs and into the dark living room. Whoever was making the footsteps was in that room. Stephanie moved over to the light switch, but the other person had beaten her to the punch.

"Nicole," Stephanie said relieved. "You scared me. What are you doing here, anyways?"

"That is a very good question," Nicole answered. "I was actually hoping that I could get the answer without you fining out. Unfortunately, that's not the case."

Stephanie stood confused. "What are you talking about?" Stephanie began to walk back, but soon hit a wall that she was sure wasn't there. Stephanie turned around to see a heavily muscular man standing behind her.

"You see, Henry Gibson tells me that you have evidence that implicates him in the accusations Scott Green mentioned at the debate. As his new campaign manager, I can't really let that happen." Stephanie shook her head in disgust. "I searched your office and your entire house, but I couldn't find the original copy, although I did manage to destroy all the copies you had in your room. That was all the copies you made, right?"

Stephanie didn't respond, but Nicole seemed to understand anyways. "Now, I hope you can be helpful, or else Barry here will have to do something that I really don't want to happen to you. Now, where is the original copy?"

Stephanie didn't respond. Nicole nodded her head and Barry put Stephanie in a chokehold. "I'm going to ask you one more time," Nicole said calmly. "Where is the original copy?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Stephanie replied. "I don't care what you do to me. Henry Gibson will not continue to be governor. I'll se to it myself if I have to."

Nicole began to laugh. Stephanie couldn't figure out what was so funny. Nicole managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Is that what this is? You want to be a hero. I heard Benji and Erik talking—that is before I call the cops on Benji. You didn't tell them. You had damaging evidence and instead of getting help, you decided to be the hero. You decided to take down Henry Gibson yourself. I bet you thought that once the public found out the truth, they would instate you as governor even if you did drop out of the race. Stop trying to be the hero and tell me where the original copy is."

Stephanie still didn't respond. Nicole nodded again and Stephanie began to lose consciousness until finally blacking out.

**Watch Tower**

Scott was grinning ear to ear. He got his wish and would be remembered as a hero for it. Granted, the death was going to be more painful that he had hoped, but alls well tat ends well. Scott continued to dangle the lit flare as the T-rex contoured to follow the spark in the dead of night. Scott wasn't really sure what time it was, but it had to be at least midnight. He wasn't really preoccupied with the time, though. The T-rex inched closer and Scott's grin only increased in size.

Scott began to laugh hysterically. He wasn't sure why, but knew he could control it. He was just too happy. Scott abruptly stopped laughing. The T-rex began to move faster and Scott began to brace for impact. Scott closed his eyes as let go of the rope as the T-rex clamped its jaws on the watchtower.

Scott was shaken, but was still safely on the top of the tower. He wobbled up and looked over the edge. The T-rex had bended the tower at about a twenty degree angle. The tower was slowly tilting even more as the T-rex continued to inch closer.

Scott began to slide to the back railing. He wanted to die, but somehow couldn't manage to let go of the railing. Suddenly, gunshots rang out and the sound was quickly followed by a yell of success. The T-rex spun around, hitting the tower with his tail as he spun. Scott managed to hold on and pull himself up higher to see what was going on. He couldn't see very well, but the dropped flare provided enough light to see the silhouette of a man with a gun shooting wildly in the air.

"Harvey you son of a bitch," Scott mumbled. "I had this." Scott kicked opened the hatch and hobbled down the damaged ladder as the T-rex began to motion over to Harvey. Harvey stopped shooting and began to run into the trees with the T-rex in tail. Scott hopped off the tower and began to run in the same direction until Heidi came from behind him and tackled him.

"I can't let you go," Heidi pleaded. "Scott, you have a life in Maryland. Harvey was willing to risk his life to let you have one. Please. Stay here with me." Scott just shook his head, but Heidi was unwilling to listen. "Harvey told me that Julius was probably not coming back and that nether were Dimitri and Janet. He told me to take off if he wasn't back in an hour. I have the flight skills to get this plane back to Maryland without Paul. Please Scott, I want you next to me when I leave."

Scott just gave her a blank look. "I'm sorry. I can't." Heidi slowly let go off Scott as he vanished into the trees, leaving Heidi all alone.

**Police Station**

Erik and Max stood in the police station parking lot as Erik finished clipping the camera onto Max's shirt collar. "All right," Erik began. "You're all set. This camera will let me see everything you're doing from this van and the earpiece should allow me to tell me what to do. The floor plan should be uploaded any minute now. Max was uneasy and whined in opposition, but Erik wouldn't listen.

Max sighed as Erik hopped back in the van. Max walked into the police station as Erik said, "Okay, You need to keep walking forward. About two doors down is storage room. At the end of that room, there is a key rack. You have to use the key. The lock can't be picked. Take the one that's labeled evidence closet."

"Give me a minute," Max whispered back. "I can't just waltz right through. I've got to distract the cop at the front desk." Max approached the counter and looked passed the man at the desk. Just as Erik had said, the room was two doors down.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked. Max shook his head no. "Well then ether take a seat or leave. We have a lot of business to conduct." Max walked back and sat down. Max began to think, but the man next to him was tapping his foot so loudly that he couldn't think.

The man was skinning, almost emaciated. The malnourished man was wearing a raggedy shirt with ripped blue jeans and was twitching all over. It looked like he was on drugs, which was very likely. Then, an idea dawned on Max. "Excuse me," Max said to the man. "You seem a little distresses."

The man began to rock back and forth; clinching his left hand is it was going to fall off. "I have to stop it. I have to warn everyone. The world is in danger."

"By what?" Max asked. Max found it sort of funny how serious he was acting. "What's going to happen? Why are we in danger."

"It doesn't have a name," he responded. "It's to powerful to be denoted by a name. The police don't believe me. I have to stop it myself."

"I know exactly what you're talking about," Max replied. The man looked up and Max could now clearly see the wide-open bloodshot eyes. "You know why the police don't want to help you? They're working for it. All of them are conspiring against the world. You have to stop them."

The man suddenly stopped shaking ad stood up and charged the counter. "You never get away with this! You'll never get away with this!" Finally, two other officers came up and help restrain the man. Max took his chance. In the midst of the chaos, Max snuck passed the counter, picked the lock, and snuck into the storage room unnoticed.

The room was large, with row of shelves full of bulletproof vests, guns, ammunition, and uniforms. Max moved to the back and fond the keys. After a short search, he found the key the evidence locker. The key was double-ridged. The evidence locker lock was clearly too tough to pick with the flimsy lock pick Max had now.

Max grabbed the key and began to move back to the door until the knob began to turn. Max hopped behind a shelf as the door turned. Max closed his eyes and prepared to get caught.

**Street**

Henry Gibson changed lanes into the left turn lane on his way home. Henry stopped at the red right and glanced at his watch. It was 2:00 A.M. Henry sighed heavily and began to think about Stephanie's ultimatum. He shook his head. There was no way he would comply to Stephanie's demands. He had gone too far to give up now. Henry turned his head to see a fire red Corvette pulled up next to him. The Hispanic woman in the driver's seat was wearing a clean-pressed red blouse and a green scarf tied tightly around her neck. She smirked at Henry as she pulled her window down.

Henry reluctantly did the same. "What now?" he complained. "Don't you believe that I have this under control?"

She smiled back. "I don't have control on decided whether or not you're doing your job right. That's all the company's decision. I just deliver the message."

"Don't give me that crap," Henry grumbled. "You're Piper Norvell. You're not just the messenger. If you're here, then you're not happy with my performance. Let me just say that I'm doing fine by myself. I have complete faith in Tina and Kevin and have even gotten someone from inside the Maximoff campaign to help me."

"That sounds all well and good," Piper replied, "but is it? The election is in three days and because of the incident at the debate-"

"I already told you!" Henry screamed at her. "My people have already discredited Scott. There's nothing to worry about."

"Still," she continued. "All of the other minor problems in your campaign play a major part in how the people vote. My needs won't be met unless you win and there is only one way to ensure your victory." Henry sighed as Piper pulled out a handgun from her purse. "The company hasn't been able to find Stephanie Maximoff, but Benji Madison is currently detained at the Annapolis Police Department."

Henry opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a slew of honks coming from behind him. Piper pointed at the streetlight. Henry turned to see it green. "Have a good day, Henry. I know I will."


	18. Thrill of the Hunt

Chapter 18: Thrill of the Hunt

Campsite 

Janet was struggling to stay awake. Tina was trying to fall asleep, but was too scared to do so. For the first time, they both envied Kevin because at least he looked peaceful sleeping there. A branch snapped in the distance. It was the fourth in the last ten minutes. Tina was grasping on the tree tightly while Janet just sat. She knew that if something were out there, the rope tying her arm to the tree would keep her from moving.

Another branch snapped, this one sounding closer. "Janet," Tina finally whispered. "I know I already said this, but there is something out there."

"We're on Isla Sorna," Janet replied in a monotone voice. "InGen created dinosaurs here. Of course there's something out there. The best thing to do now is to keep quiet so they don't find out that we're here." Tina didn't listen to the advice as she continued to whimper in fear. Janet sighed, but stopped abruptly as another branch snapped. Whatever was out there was close. Janet slowly stood up and paid attention to the noises.

"Nothing," Tina said calming down. "The noises have stopped."

"That's not a good thing," Janet whispered back. "If the other animals in the area are no longer making noises, it could only mean that they're gone or they're dead. Let's just hope it's the first one." Tina and Janet remained quiet and attentive on the silence. Finally, a quick brush of leaves came from behind them. Tina and Janet slowly spun around to see a figure standing in the tree.

The figure remained unmoving for a long time, and so did the girls. Finally, the clouds pulled away and the moonlight shone on the figure. "Raptor," Janet whispered, "but it's not like any raptor Professor Maximoff thought me about." Janet was right. Se was taught that raptor were generally about four feet tall with a greenish brown color. The raptor in front of them was about six feet with a mixture of red and dark green and a splash of black and blue. Also, the raptor's eyes were more like a cat's than a lizard.

Finally, the raptor hopped down behind the girls. Janet spun around, but Tina began to run until the rope pulled her down. Tina began to frantically try to untie her rope to no avail. Still the raptor made no notion of chasing, only standing still. The raptor placed close attention on Janet, as if it were shock or mystified by her. The raptor moved closer, but Janet still remained still. The raptor began to nudge Janet's face. Janet's breathing was fast and her heart was beating fast, but she still didn't move. Janet glances at what seemed to be silver writing on the raptor's cheek that read:

Property of M. Wright 

After a while, the raptor jumped back as if it were disappointed. The raptor shifted over to Tina, who was still trying to untie her rope. The raptor came closer and Tina began to scream. The raptor didn't attack Tina. He clenched the rope around her arm and loosened it.

Janet stared in awe as Tina frantically removed it. Tina stood up and the raptor did the same. Janet's eyes widened in shock. She now knew what the raptor was doing. "Tina!" she yelled. "Don't move! If you want to live, don't move!"

Tina stopped. "Are you insane? This is my only chance to get out of here."

"No it's not," Janet replied. "You won't get anywhere. The raptor isn't letting you go, he's giving you a head start. He wants the thrill of the chase."

Police Station 

Benji walked back and forth alone in the interrogation room. He knew he wasn't alone. Everyone knew that there was a room behind the mirror. Why they decided to let Benji talk to himself for the last hour was beyond him.

Finally, the door to the room began to open. "Finally!" Benji yelled. "I've been here for like an hour. I have things to get to so if you can take this check here for my bail money, I can go. I have important things to do."

"What a coincidence," Piper replied as she sat down across from Benji. "I have important business to conduct, too." Benji handed the check to Piper hopefully, but Piper simply ripped it to shreds. "I'm not here for that. You see, I was told by my boss to trick you into giving me Stephanie Maximoff's location, but I think fear is the better incentive."

"Who are you?" Benji asked. "One of Henry Gibson's pawns?"

"You couldn't be further from the truth," Piper replied. "Henry Gibson is my pawn. He has to win in order for my needs to be fulfilled and since Henry is incompetent, the only way for him to win is if he runs unopposed. Now I'm going to ask you again. Where is Stephanie Maximoff?"

"Why?" Benji asked. "So you could kill her?"

"More like so I don't kill you," Piper replied. Piper pulled a gun out of her pocket and placed in the table. "That right there is technically illegal, but do you see anyone coming in here and arresting me?" Benji didn't respond. "I think you need a more proof." Piper opened the chamber to show Benji the gun was in fact loaded. "Was that enough?" Benji still didn't respond. Piper smiled and raised the gun in the aim and fired. The shot was loud and left a hole in the ceiling, but still, Piper remained in the room alone with Piper.

"I own this town. Hopefully," Piper said, "That should be enough to get you to cooperate. Where is Stephanie Maximoff?"

"I don't know?" Benji replied.

Piper smiled again and picked up her gun, but put away as her cell phone began to ring. Piper left the room, leaving the door open as she answered it. "Henry," Piper said cheerfully, "I have to say, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"This is important," Henry replied. "I just got a call from Nicole Brooks—the informant from inside the Maximoff campaign. She informs me that she has Stephanie Maximoff. She unconscious now, but Nicole plans to get the location of the proof from her so I'll win the election."

"Not enough security in that plan," Piper explained. "I'll go there myself. Where is she?"

"An abandoned meat packing plant on Fowler Avenue." Henry replied. Piper hung up the phone and turned back to Benji. "Good news for me, not so much for you. Looks like I have Stephanie's location after all. Looks like I won't be needing you." Piper aimed the gun at Benji and said, "Just remember, this is only business." Piper moved her finger closer to the trigger, but didn't get any further than that.

Out of nowhere, Max came and elbowed Piper in the stomach. "I don't know about you," Max said to Benji, "but I don't really want to stick around until she gets up." Benji nodded and followed Max outside to Erik, who was waiting in the van. Benji hopped in the passenger seat while Max slid in through the back as Erik drove out of the parking lot.

Jungle 

Harvey continued to run. The T-rex was no longer following him. He knew that. He was all alone. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop running. Harvey was running out of breath fast and could only see a few feet in front of him. The trees were covering most of the sky and so the moonlight provided little help. Harvey began to slow down, but not stop. Finally, Harvey tripped over a log.

Harvey slowly stood up and shone his flashlight on the log. It wasn't a log. "Julius's motorcycle," Harvey whispered to himself. "I guess he isn't coming back." Harvey picked up the motorcycle. It was damaged, but still usable. Harvey hopped on and began to ride back from where he came, but stopped after realizing he didn't really know which way he came from.

Harvey hopped off and began to climb at tree. "Damn," Harvey companied, "his tree is taller than it looks." Harvey continued to climb. Eventually, he passed higher than most of the other trees, but still had a ways to go. Finally, he reached the top. Harvey couldn't help but smile at the landscape in front of him.

"It's beautiful," he said as he stared at the apatosaurs grazing in the field. "Every dark cloud has a silver lining, even this one." Harvey laid his head back and began to nod off, completely oblivious to the fact that he was completely lost, with no chance of find his way back.

**Factory**

Piper stood outside the factory door and pressed the speed dial on her cell phone. Piper waited, but after six rings, the call went to the answering machine. "Alex," Piper began. "I have Stephanie Maximoff. She's as good as dead, but I'll get the location of the proof from her just in case. I've sent people to Benji's house in case he shows his face again."

Piper stopped talking. Someone answered the phone. "Don't kill Stephanie," Alex ordered. Alex had a very carefree voice despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"I don't understand," Piper replied. "We went through this over and over. Neither Stephanie Maximoff nor Benji Madison would be needed for our plan."

"We don't need them," Alex replied. "We spent so much time trying to eliminate Stephanie and Benji out of the equation, we completely forgot about her husband, Erik."

"Do we need him?"

"We might, and the best way to keep him on radar is to keep his wife on radar." Alex replied. "Still, Henry Gibson must win the election or else we won't get the supplies we need. Erik Maximoff may know the location of Noah's Tablet."

"Good," Piper said. "Humans better grow gills fast, or else they're not going to survive the next great flood. Talk to you later, Alex." Piper hung up the phone and entered the factory gun in hand.


	19. You Can Run, but You Can't Hide

Chapter 19: You Can Run, but You Can't Hide

**Campsite**

Tina stood next to Janet in total fear as the raptor stayed attentive on them. Janet had managed to untie herself, but it didn't matter. She'd never outrun the raptor. "Janet," Tina whispered. "I just want you to know, I never expected this to get this bad. Harvey David and Julius Wright were supposed to be the only ones to die. I didn't want Dimitri to die."

"Shut up," Janet ordered. Janet had been studying the raptors movements based on the girls movement, but she couldn't find any consistencies. Janet couldn't figure out what the raptor would do next. Unfortunately, Janet knew that the raptor was tracing her moves. She was sure that the raptor knew every move she was going to make before she even thought it up.

Janet glanced behind the raptor and saw that Kevin was still sleeping. Janet sighed before she yelled, "Kevin!"

Tina's eyes widened. "What are you doing? If Kevin wakes up, he'll run and there's no way he'll escape the raptor."

"That was the idea," Janet said, although Kevin still slept calmly. "If the raptor follows Kevin we have a clear path out of here. Unfortunately, Kevin's still asleep." Janet called his name again, but there was still no response. Janet yelled again and finally, Kevin began to move. Janet smiled, but her smile faded as she saw Kevin only roll over onto his stomach. Janet sighed in disappointment.

"Wait a minute," Tina whispered. "Something's happening." Tina was right. The raptor began to slowly walk backwards towards Kevin. This wasn't what Janet was hoping for. If the raptor kills Kevin here, his death would have been for nothing.

The raptor placed his foot on Kevin back. Tina cringed every time the raptor tapped his back with his middle claw. The anticipation was killing Tina, but Janet stayed unwary. She knew what was going on. The raptor was trying to psych her out. It was working will on Tina, but Janet remained unmoving which seemed to both confuse and anger the raptor.

Finally, the raptor roared. The roar was load and even made Janet take few steps back. Kevin began to wake up, but the raptor had turned his head back towards the girls with his foot still on his back.

As Kevin tried to get up, the raptor dug his claw into his back. Kevin's screams of pain set shivers down Tina and Janet's spines. As Kevin stopped screaming, the raptor began to slowly remove the claw, which made Kevin scream in pain again. Finally, the raptor removed his claw from Kevin and moved towards Janet.

Kevin began to whimper before managing to stand up and limp away into the trees. The raptor didn't even give him a second look. "Me," Janet whispered. Janet glanced back at Tina. "When I say go, run. I don't care where you run, just run."

"What about the raptor?"

"He won't chase you," Janet assured. She wasn't entirely sure if she was right or not, but she sure hoped she was. "He won't leave until he's successfully scared me. He tortured Kevin just to see if I'd react. He won't chase you."

Tina remained edgy, but nodded in agreement. After a few seconds, Janet yelled, "'Now!" Tina sprinted off into the trees, but as Janet had predicted, the raptor didn't move. Janet was all alone and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

**Factory**

Stephanie Maximoff was slowly regaining consciousness. Nicole sighed in relief. She was tired of waiting and feared she may have gone too far. Stephanie managed to open her eyes and see she was tied to a chair with the muscled man standing next to her. Nicole stood in front. "Glad you're awake," Nicole said, "Now you can tell me where you hid the proof."

"I'm not going to tell you," Stephanie managed to reply. "Henry Gibson does not deserve to be governor. He should be in jail for the rest of his life."

"That may be so," Nicole replied, "but that doesn't mean HHhe will be. Now, where's the proof?"

"Tell me, Nicole," Stephanie began," What's going to happen to you when Henry Gibson is taken down? It's not like Henry's going to risk jail time for you. Henry's a coward and will turn over anyone in order to reduce his sentence. You're just another one of his pawns."

"And Henry Gibson is just one of my pawns," came Pipers voice. Piper came out of the shadows as Nicole pulled out her gun and aimed it at her. "Please," she continued calmly, "there's no need to be hostile. We're both on the same team. I'm just the captain." Nicole reluctantly holstered her gun." Good. Now that we're on the same page, I'd like to know how you're coming along with locating that proof."

"I'm getting it," Nicole replied.

"Really?" Piper asked sarcastically, "Well, I just thought you should know that Benji Madison was broken out of jail by Max Gibson and Erik Maximoff. They'll be looking for Stephanie and sooner or later, they're going to find her."

"Where are you going with this?" Nicole asked impatiently.

"There are two different ways to extract information out of someone. You have tried both ways and failed. Now, it's my way." Piper pulled out her gun and shot the muscled man who had also pulled out his gun. Nicole scrambled for her gun, but was put in a headlock with the gun pointed to her head before she could.

"I'm a nice person," Piper began. "I'm going to let you old friends say a few words before killing you both." Stephanie remained silent in starry-eyed shock. Nicole stayed silent from loss of consciousness. "Fair enough," Piper said. Piper shoved Nicole to the ground and fired three shots into her.

"Okay," Piper began. "I am going to ask you this once and once only. If you give me the location of the proof I won't kill you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm a reasonable person," Piper replied, "but I also play by my own rules. You see, my boss ordered me not to eliminate you on the basis that your husband was needed for our needs. Of course, I don't feel we need you, so I feel that you being eliminated wont ruin our chances."

"Won't you boss be unhappy?"

"Surprisingly, no," Piper replied. "You see, about an hour ago, I went to the Annapolis Police Station with the intent on killing Benji Madison. The cops won't stop me because my boss has spent billions of dollars so I wouldn't be stopped, but I digress. Anyways, he gave me direct orders only to trick Benji Madison to give me your location, not coerce him through force. I didn't listen." Stephanie's jaw dropped. "Oh, don't worry. Benji's fine. You heard what I said to Nicole about his prison break. Anyways, there is only thirty-six hours until the polls open and it only takes a second to kill you. Now, where is the proof?"

"I'm not telling you?" Stephanie replied.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that," Piper replied, wiper her gun off with a handkerchief. "You see, I've been eavesdropping on all the people you've been in contact with since the debate this the other day. No one, not Benji, Erik, Max, nor Nicole have mentioned the proof. For some reason, your son Dimitri is unlocatable, but that's beside the point. You know what that means? That means that only you know the location of the proof. If I kill you now the proof will remain hidden forever, or at least long enough for my needs to be fulfilled."

Piper moved closer and aimed her gun at Stephanie's head. Stephanie closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but opened them as Piper's phone began to ring. Piper stepped back and answered the phone.

"Get back here, now!" Alex demanded. The voice was now more commanding, a voice that Piper had never heard before. "Some things have come up. I need you back here now."

"Now?" Piper asked. "I have Stephanie Maximoff here. I can't just leave now."

"You can and you will." Alex ordered. "Leave her. Get back here now." Alex hung up the phone and Piper sighed before leaving the building without giving Stephanie a second glance.

**Ditch**

Kevin stopped running. It wasn't that he felt safe. On the contrary. He was crawling on the ground in pure fear. It was that he couldn't keep running. His injured leg had become completely swollen and unusable. There was no way that Kevin would ever be able to walk on it again.

Kevin approached a ditch. It must have been at least ten feet deep and fifteen feet across. The walls were too steep to be able to cross it, especially with Kevin's injuries. Kevin looked across, but saw the ditch stretch on for what seemed like miles. (Of course Kevin's sight was minimal due to the darkness and his injuries.)

Kevin tried to get up again, but fell back down. He couldn't tell how long the ditch was, but he would have to try to go around it. Kevin began to crawl on the side of the ditch, searching for a low dip, but the level remained the same. There was nowhere Kevin could enter. Suddenly, Kevin heard rustling in the trees.

Kevin jerked his head, but saw nothing. He managed to stand back up by resting his shoulder on a nearby tree. "Whatever's out there, come on out where I can see you!" Kevin pointed his gun randomly into the trees, but he knew it was worthless. He also figured it was probably a bad idea to yell into the trees. Still, what's done was done. Kevin stood prepared.

The rustling came again. Kevin stayed attentive, but the echo made it impossible to determine where it had come from. Finally, he jumped out. Kevin was attacked from the side and fell into the ditch. He sat on top of Kevin as he proceeded to punch him in the face.

Skin? That was no dinosaur. Kevin mustered all of he strength and shoved him off of himself. Kevin stood up and saw was attacking him. It was Scott Green.

**Parking Lot**

Erik was weary of stopping the van, but Max and Benji convinced him that they needed a plan if they were going to survive the night. "All right," Benji began, "Whoever that woman was, she seems very insistent on getting Henry Gibson elected governor. She's not going to stop until Stephanie and I are dead."

"Is Stephanie dead?'" Erik asked hopefully.

"Not as of yet I would assume," Benji explained. "The only reason that she didn't kill me when she had the chance is because she was looking for Stephanie and wanted me to tell her the location."

"Yeah," Max interjected. "That's when she got a phone call. She got one when she almost found me in the closet. If it wasn't for that phone call I'd be dead. Anyways, she was ready to kill Benji, so that could only mean that they have Stephanie's location."

"And we don't," Erik added.

"We'll find her," Benji assured, "but in order to do that, wee need to assert the chain of command. This woman is clearly working for someone else, so she may not know anymore that we do. What we know is that Henry Gibson is her pawn."

"Right," Erik added. "In order to get elected, Henry managed to convince his chief of staff Kevin Davenport, a government conspirator named Scott Green, and his own daughter Tina into helping him. In turn, Tina managed to trick two mercenaries Harvey David and Julius Wright into the mix, not to mention Nicole's betrayal."

"But not all went according to plan," Max pointed out. "Scott Green crashed the debate against Henry Gibson. He turned on him when things were getting to dangerous for both him and Tina. We can only hope that the mercenaries have done the same."

"What about Kevin Davenport?" Erik asked. "He may be loyal to Henry Gibson, but loyal enough to get himself killed on Isla Sorna?" Max only shrugged. "He must have some other reason for doing this. Maybe by finding that out, we could find out more about these people who are trying to kill us and even Stephanie's location."

"We don't know," Max interrupted, "but I know someone that might. Kevin's wife." Benji and Erik seemed shocked that he would have one. "Lisa Davenport seems to know more about her husband than he does. If anyone knows why Kevin's doing this, it's her."


	20. All Roads Lead to Amadore

Chapter 20: All Roads Lead to Amadore

**Ditch**

It had been only a minute since Kevin Davenport identified his attacker as Scott Green. Still, Scott had him on the ropes. In that one minute, Scott managed to pin him against the wall with his left arm pressed tightly against his through.

Kevin was gasping for air and could barely talk. Still he had to try and reason with him if he was going to have a chance to live. Kevin managed to push Scott's arm off of him far enough to say, "Tina's not dead!"

Scott froze dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "What do you mean she's not dead? Harvey told me that he and Julius were force to abandon her when the abandoned lab they were in was ambushed. Are you telling me that was a lie?"

"Exactly," Kevin said, regaining composure. "I told them to say that because you were become a hassle and making you depressed handled that problem. Of course, my ulterior motive was to leave before you had another chance to kill me and to find Tina before anyone else did."

"And did you?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Yes," Kevin replied, "but so did Dimitri Maximoff and Janet Korvoloski. I had to kill Dimitri and take both Janet and Tina hostage. That's when a raptor ambushed us. When I saw it, I ran. I left Janet and Tina behind like the coward I am. This time, I'm telling you the truth. It would be best to assume the worst in this case. Tina isn't coming back."

"You better hope that's not true," Scott threatened, 'because if it is, you will never get off this island alive."

**Davenport House**

Erik Maximoff rang the doorbell at the front door. He didn't really want to be the one to speak with Lisa Davenport, but the logic was against him. If Lisa saw Max, she'd know something was up, and since Benji was still technically in jail, he had to stay under radar.

There was no answer. Erik realized that at three in the morning, Lisa was probably asleep and couldn't hear the doorbell. Erik decided to knock the door. Finally, a light came on. The door opened, but it wasn't Lisa at the door. It was a little boy. Erik guesses he was ten, maybe eleven years old.

Erik bent down to his knees. "Excuse me," he began. "I'm looking for Lisa Davenport. Is that your mother?" The boy nodded slowly. "Could you get her for me." The boy nodded slowly again before closing the door and running to the back of the house.

To Erik, the wait seemed longer than it really was. He was beginning to think that the boy had forgotten to get Lisa, or that Lisa didn't want to talk to him. Finally, the door opened and Lisa stood at the door.

Lisa was dark-haired and pulled in a ponytail. She was only slightly shorter than Erik. "Lisa Davenport?" Erik asked.

"Yes," she replied. "What do you want, Erik?" Erik was shocked to see that she knew him. He didn't even know about her existence until a few minutes ago. Her tone was anything but friendly and inviting.

"I just wanted to know," Erik began," You wouldn't happen to know where Kevin is, would you?"

Lisa's facial expression turned from sour to just plain angry. "No, I don't know, and even if I did, why would I tell you? You're the one going as low as scare tactics in order to win this election."

"I'm not here for the election," Erik explained. "I'm here about Kevin. I need to know if you know where he is or if he told you any reason why he's doing what he's doing?"

"What is he doing?" Lisa asked. Her voice was no longer angry. Now, it was just concerned.

"He's on Isla Sorna," Erik explained. "It's one of InGen's islands. Like Isla Nublar, it's full of dangerous dinosaurs. He knew the dangers of that island and he knew the chances of winding up there. Still, he went ahead with the plan. I find it very hard to believe that he did all this for Henry Gibson. I'm here to find out if he had some other reason for doing all this."

"I don't know-"

"I need you to think!" Erik yelled. "My son is on that island too and the sooner I find out what Henry Gibson is doing, the sooner I can get him off that island, know I need you to think!"

The yelling turned out to be counterproductive. She turned sour again. "He mentioned a name. Alex Amadore. I don't know who he is. All I know is that he was planning on meeting him before going on a business meeting for Henry Gibson. Now, I'd prefer it if you left and stopped circling my house."

"What?" Erik asked." I just got here."

"Black Chevy," Lisa explained. "You've been driving the same car around my house for the last half an hour."

Erik spun around as soon as aloud pounding came at the door. Erik began to mutter under his breath that he hoped it was Benji or Max, but if they needed to contact him, they would've used the earpiece. "Don't answer it," Erik instructed. Another loud bang came from the door. "Is there a back way out?"

Lisa nodded. "There's a backdoor through the kitchen. Why?"

"Go," he instructed. "Just go." The door was suddenly kicked open and Lisa dashed for the kitchen. Erik jumped into the living room before being spotted.

"Front entrance clear," came the voice. "What about the back exit?" Erik felt his stomach drop. How could he be so stupid? If someone was going to come in through the front, he was bound to have a friend go through the back. Lisa was walking into a trap. "Nothing yet?' cam the man disappointed voice. "Fine. Keep looking. Lisa Davenport has to be here somewhere."

Erik sighed a sigh of relief. The man stood in silence, surveying the area around the front door. Erik stood still behind the wall between the man and the living room. Suddenly, footsteps came down the stairs. Was there another man upstairs? Erik slightly tilted he head. It was Lisa's son.

The man put his gun away and asked. "What's your name?"

"Tanner." The boy replied.

"Tanner," the man continued. "I need you to help me find your mother."

"You too?" he asked. "Are you with that other guy, Erik?"

"Erik Maximoff?" he asked. Tanner nodded. "Show me where he is." Tanner nodded again as he took the man towards the living room. The man approached the wall as Erik hopped out and gave him a direct punch in the face. The man fell instantly.

Suddenly, a gunshot came, quickly followed by another one. Erik took Tanner by the hand and ran to the kitchen. The other hit man laid motionless. Lisa had been hit in the arm. "Listen." Erik began. "I'm going to call an ambulance. When they come, I want you to remember that I was never here." Erik called an ambulance as he said he would, told Lisa to keep applying pressure to the wound, and ran back to the van.

**Campsite**

Janet didn't dare take her eyes of the raptor. Everytime she thought she had the raptor figured out, it would do something completely unplanned. Nothing added up. Janet took a step left with her left foot. The raptor did the same. Janet did the exact same move again, but this time, the raptor dug his claw into the ground.

It didn't make any sense. He didn't look like he was organized in any way. It looked like he had no idea what he was doing. Still, Janet second-guessed herself. She took another step to the left as she did before. The raptor reached over with his right leg.

That was making Janet crazy. Finally, she decided to try something out. Janet began to hop back and forth sporadically, but soon stopped. The raptor didn't move an inch. Somehow, he knew that Janet wasn't going to run off.

"You are really trying my patience," Janet whispered. "I have gone through hell today all to save someone I thought was my friend. I don't need you to make it any worse. Now, fuck off!" The raptor didn't move. Janet didn't really expect it to. She just needed to let off some steam.

Janet raised her left leg so the bottom of her left foot rested on the tree. Janet bent her right knee. For once, the raptor seemed like he didn't know what was going on. That was probably because Janet had no clue what she was about to do. Janet took a deep breathe before launching herself at the raptor.

Janet landed perfectly atop the raptor as it screamed in both shock and pain. It took a few seconds for Janet to fully understand what she had done. Janet hopped up and began to run. The raptor had succeeded in scaring Janet Korvoloski. Janet continued to run into a shill yelp came from the raptor. Sure enough, more raptors began to come out of the trees.

It was a trap. Still, Janet continued to run, and even cracked a smile. Janet ran towards a raptor, but stopped abruptly, in front of it. The raptor readied for an attack, but was hit by the super raptor. Janet's smile increased even more as she returned to running, stopping only to have the other raptor's be attacked by the head raptor.

Janet knew it all along. The super raptor's intelligence was equaled only by his pride. He wouldn't let any of the other raptor's get the kill. The only problem that remained is that Janet and the super raptor were the only ones left and he was closing in fast.

The super raptor stopped only inches away from Janet and jump in front of her. Janet stopped instantly and backed up against a tree. "You know," Janet said as the raptor began to slowly close in on her. "I thought I had you. I though I had won the battle of wits. I have to admit, you are smarter than me. That's one of the reasons why I prefer to keep my battles physical."

Janet pulled out a large branch from behind her and hit the raptor dead in the face. The raptor hit the ground fast and began to struggle to get back up. By the time he did, Janet was long gone.

**Alex's Office**

Piper Norvell was in the elevator on her way back up to Alex's office. She was in now way happy with the order she received, but she had no choice. She exited the elevator and walked over to Alex's door. No one was in, but a sticky-note on the door read:

Piper: rooftop

Piper sighed and pressed speed dial on her phone. "Go ahead," she said before hanging up. She reentered the elevator and exited onto the rooftop. Just like his office, Alex was nowhere to be found. Piper's phone began to ring and without even glancing at it, she answered. "What the hell are you doing, Alex? Why do you insist on waiting my time? If humans are to be destroyed, we have to do this now!"

"Why so gloomy?" Alex asked. His childish voice was back. "As it turns out, my emergency was handled simply, but that doesn't mean you get to go back into the field. As a matter of fact, I'm taking you off of it. Tristan's taking your job. Get some rest. You deserve it."

"Don't give me that crap," he whispered in anger. "I have devoted my life to this mission. I'm not going to sit back and watch someone else get the credit?"

"What credit?" he asked. "Everyone will be dead. It's a win-win situation."

"Not to me it isn't," she replied. "I'm going solo. You'll never talk to me again." Piper hung up the phone and tossed it over the end of the roof. At the same instance, a helicopter came into view. Piper put her sunglasses on to avoid the glare coming from the headlights as it came forward. Eventually the helicopter was close enough for Piper to hop in.

"Your orders don't come from Alex anymore," she instructed the crew. "You work for me now, and my first order of business will be to eliminate Stephanie Maximoff, no interruptions this time."

* * *

I normally don't say anything at the end of my chapters but this time, I have to. I will tell you right now that in the next chapter, something so shocking, so surprising, so "Oh my God, I can't believe you did that!" is going to happen, I just had to warn you before I uploaded it. 


	21. Welcome Back, Maximoff

Chapter 21: Welcome Back, Maximoff

**Ditch**

For that last fifteen minutes, Scott had avoided talking to Kevin as he began to look for a way out. The sun was slowly coming up. Scott guessed it was about 5:00 A.M. If the plane hadn't already left, it would be soon. Kevin was just a barrier he had to avoid.

"You need me," Kevin insisted. "If you leave me here to die, you'll never find Tina, much less the plane. My guess is that when you left, you neglected to plan how to get back to the plane."

"Shut up," Scott ordered.

Kevin smiled and chuckled a bit. "I thought not. I, on the other hand, have taken steps in case I was to get lost, which I am. I know how to get back to the plane and you'd be wise to use the knowledge to your advantage."

Scott didn't answer as he began to climb out of the ditch. Scott had managed to create footing in order to climb out. Scott leaned over and said, "If I find Tina in time, I'll come back for you, that is if I know for a fact that I have enough time for it."

"You don't really believe that," Kevin pointed out. "You may have gone to great lengths to try and kill me, but you won't this time."

"And why is that?"

"Heidi Carroll," Kevin said. "She saved my life and you didn't know what to do. If you did want to kill me, you could have done it after the raptors dispersed, but you didn't want to upset Heidi. Why is that? I asked myself that question. It's clear to me now. You love her. Pathetic, really."

Scott growled in anger before hopping down and punching Kevin twice in the stomach. "I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. I love Tina, not Heidi, and even if I did, you have no right to intrude into my private life."

"Why not?" Kevin asked. "I've already intruded on every other part of your life. Take my advice. Heidi is a much better girl than Tina. I say go back and be with Heidi. Tina was just a speed bump in your life. Trust me."

Scott growled in anger again. "Listen to me. I have never, nor will ever take your advice. I love Tina! Any feelings I do have for Heidi are superfluous at best. Tina is my one and only love. She's all I need and all you need is a slow and painful death. My only regret is that I won't be able to see you die. God bye, Kevin."

Kevin shook his head in disappointment as Scott climbed back up and began to walk off into the sunrise.

**Alex's Office**

Erik, Benji, and Max walked through the revolving door of the corporate office building. The place was empty, but it looked freshly deserted. "Are you sure this is right?" Benji asked.

"Positive," Max explained. "This Amadore guy is a slippery one, but he is only human. He's had made of maze of paper trails under his name. He clearly didn't want to be found. Unfortunately, Alex Amadore got a speeding ticket yesterday and must have forgotten to delete it."

"Still, Benji added. "He's very organized. Looks like he and his entire army left before we got here." Benji checked the billboard next to the elevator, which read: Alex's Office; 23rd Floor.

Max and Erik followed him into the elevator. They left the elevator and walked down the hall until they reached Alex's office. Erik opened the door, and there sat Alex Amadore.

Alex was wearing a black suit and had red hair. He was grinning. "Let me guess," he said. "You were the one's that decided to pay Lisa Davenport a little visit. Well, I might as well tell you the plan. Most villains do right before killing the hero. Kevin Davenport wants to be governor, and for a small fee, he'll get just that. He failed to get nominated four years ago and came to me for help. I told him to be appointed Henry's Chief of Staff. If Henry didn't nominate him for Lt. Governor next time, then I'd handle it."

"What were you planning to do?" Erik asked.

"I'm still planning on doing it," he explained. "I plan to kill Henry Gibson's Lt. Governor Erica Vasquez. She's out of town right now, but that really shouldn't matter. With only one day until the election, Henry would pick Kevin as his replacement. Then, we would kill Henry and Kevin would ascend to the governorship. Of course, we would wait until Henry gave us what we needed for our master plan until we killed him."

"Master plan?" Erik asked. "The one involving the deaths of Benji and my wife?"

"That part is unfortunate," Alex explained. "If Henry's original plan of killing the two mercenaries had worked, we wouldn't have to have gone to these measures. Benji and your wife would have lost. No casualties. Unfortunately, I didn't waste my entire life on my plan just to have it taken away."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Benji began. Alex shook his head no. "What exactly is your master plan?"

"End of the world," he explained. "I planned to flood the world and destroy humanity. It's kind of ironic that I tried to spare Benji and Stephanie's lives as long as I could."

"Planned? Sounds like you're no longer in control," Erik pointed out.

"Very observant," Alex replied. "Don't bother asking me how I planned to do it, because I don't know. One of my field agents—the one that's done most of the research—has gone rouge. She has all of the information, not me."

"Name," Erik ordered. "What's her name?"

"Come now," Alex said joyfully. "I may be liberal, but that doesn't mean I have loose lips. I have morals, too. Just because she's gone AWOL doesn't mean I'm going to roll over on her. She's still working on the plan and if I were to stop her now, my plan is ruined." Alex hesitated. "But, I will tell you where your wife is. She's at an abandoned factory. I'll write down the address."

Alex wrote it down and handed it to Erik. Erik, in turn, handed it to Benji. "Go," he ordered. "Get Stephanie. I'm staying here. Alex hasn't told us everything and I'm not leaving until he does."

Benji gave Max a confused look, who shot the same look back. Eventually, they left the room. Erik took a seat across from Alex and placed his feet on his desk. Alex smiled. "If you plan on getting anymore information, you'll be here a long time."

"Fine by me," Erik replied. "I have all the time in the world."

**Watch Tower**

Heidi was shaking. She sat on what was left of the watchtower, where Scott Green was prepared to take his final stand. "He was ready to kill himself," Heidi whispered to herself. "He was ready to kill himself and he still put my life in front of anyone else's."

A tear rolled down Heidi's cheek. She couldn't bear thinking about him anymore. Heidi returned to the charter plane, but the cockpit door was closed. She didn't remember closing it. Heidi slowly tiptoed to the door and began to open it. Finally, Heidi pushed the door open to see that Paul Harris was no longer on the ground.

Paul was in the pilot's seat. "When did you wake up?" Heidi asked.

"Just right now," Paul explained. "The better question is, where are my passengers and crew members?"

"You've missed a lot," Heidi said. "Kevin Davenport is an impostor. We can leave without him. Dimitri and Janet promised to be back in an hour, and that was last night. As for Scott…"

"Never mind that," Paul interrupted. "Once they leave the plane, I'm no longer am responsible for their safety. We leave as soon as the back-up battery is charged. It should be enough to take us all the way to Brazil. We should be in the air within the hour."

"And leave everyone else?" she asked.

"I've been unconscious all night. The sun is coming up. If they don't get here soon, they don't get here at all. Like you said, the chances of anyone coming back are slim… except for Scott Green. Do you think he'll make it back?"

"No," she said as another tear came down her cheek. "We leave without Scott, too. I don't want to see him ever again."

**River**

Tina hadn't stopped running since leaving Janet behind. Nothing was following her, but she still didn't stop running. She was only getting herself even more lost. Finally, Tina arrived a river. It gave her time to assess the situation and figure out a way to get to the plane.

Tina began to look around for any identification on where she was. The sun was rising, so the stars wouldn't help her. She knew that the plane was a mile south from where she was, and there was no way that she could've ran a mile, so the plane must still have been south. Unfortunately, she didn't know where south was.

Tina guessed. She began to walk along the river until a box in the tree caught her eye. Tina moved closer and read: N-7. She smiled. Janet had told her that she and Dimitri had used the numbers on the cameras to find her, and that the plane was almost exactly in the middle. All she had to do was follow the camera's south until she saw the plane. Tina was ecstatic. She continued to walk down along the river until a noise caught her ear.

She was so close to safety. She couldn't let some dinosaur take her down now. She began to tiptoe closer so she could peek over on the other side of the tree. She moved closer and closer until she heard a snort. It was defiantly a dinosaur. Tina continued to move closer until the dinosaur was in full view.

Tina sighed. "It's just an anklyosaur," she reassured herself. "It's just an anklyosaur." She repeated the same thing over and over again until her heart stopped racing. She moved closer to the small dinosaur. "Some of you aren't so bad," she said as she bent down and began to pet it. "Some of you are actually really nice. I'll defiantly have a better appreciation for dinosaurs when I get back to Maryland."

Tina stood back up and turned around and she suddenly began to gasp for air. She looked down to see a hand holding onto a sharp piece of glass that was partially impaled in her stomach. She had been stabbed.

"You are going to die," he said. "You are going to die and I'm going to stand here and do nothing until you do. You've caused everything and you deserve every inch of pain that you will experience until you die."

Tina began to move her head up to see her attacker's face. Tina gasped in shock. It was Dimitri.


	22. Shades of Grey

Chapter 22: Shades of Grey

**River**

Dimitri sat down across from Tina. After about a minute, she began to breathe normally. Still, she was going into shock. Tina began to slowly pull out the piece of glass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dimitri said. His voice had changed. "You'll be dead in about fifteen minutes from loss of blood if you do. I made sure that I stabbed you in an important vein. If you keep it in, you'll live twice as long. Trust me. I know a thing or two about blood loss."

"I don't get it?" Tina began. "Kevin killed you. How are you here?"

"Luck is a funny thing," he said, reaching into his shirt pocket. Dimitri then pulled out the now damaged diskette Scott had given him so long ago. "Your boyfriend gave me a little present," he said. "He told me that if I wanted my mother to win the election, I had to give her this. I didn't, and because of that, it managed to block the bullet well enough so that when I woke up, I could pull it out."

"How long have you been awake?" Tina asked.

"An hour or so," Dimitri replied. "The plane is just around the corner. It should only take a minute to get there if I run. I shouldn't worry about missing it. You, on the other hand, have come so close only to lose."

Tina began to panic. "Help! Help! Someone! Help!"

"Paul Harris, Heidi Carroll, Scott Green, Janet Korvoloski, Kevin Davenport, Harvey David, and Julius Wright," Dimitri counted off. "There are seven people on the island besides us; less if the dinosaurs have picked them off. The chances of anyone being close enough to hear your screams are slim to none."

Tina didn't care. If she had a chance for survival, she was going to take it. She continued to yell for help and Dimitri simply covered his ears.

**Warehouse**

The helicopter Piper was riding in slowly began to descend on the warehouse rooftop. Piper was grinning as she hopped out of the helicopter. She had always considered cell phones one of the best inventions ever created, but all it did was slow her down. She had berated Henry Gibson for his delays and she had been doing the same.

Now that her cell phone was gone, she was free to do whatever she will. "Keep the motor running," she ordered the pilot. "This shouldn't take long." The pilot nodded and Piper walked over to the skylight. Piper glanced at the night sky before opening the skylight and hopping down to the catwalk.

Piper reached the end, but Stephanie wasn't in sight. She ran down the stairs, but Stephanie was still nowhere to be seen. Piper kept her gun close as she cautiously tiptoed down the floor. Soon enough, Nicole's body was partially in view.

Piper slowly began to put away her gun before she was attacked from the side. Piper dropped her gun as her attacker kept a good hold on her wrists against the wall. "Benji Madison," she said, partially shocked. "I'm surprised to see you. I was sure the agents Alex sent to the Davenport residence would have taken you out. Still, you can't hold me forever, and I still control the police."

"Shut up," Benji ordered. "Just tell me where Stephanie is and I'll be on my way."

Piper was now genuinely shocked and Benji could tell. "She's not here?" Benji shook his head. "That changes things. I know who has Stephanie, but I don't know where he has her. You, on the other hand, do know. Where are Max Gibson and Erik Maximoff?"

"Max is in the van and Erik is hanging out with your former boss, Alex Amadore."

"Guess I went rogue just in time," Piper replied. "Alex sent Tristan Martin to take my place. Alex hired him for evading capture by the police for three murders."

"I've heard about him," Benji replied, slowly releasing Piper from his grip. "He messes with people minds. He kills people in a location from their pasts. Kill them internally before externally."

"I know," Piper replied. "It's stupid. Nevertheless, he has Stephanie Maximoff and you'll be able to tell me where he would take her."

Benji paused. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you're scared. You wouldn't dare approach a convicted serial killer without someone who's not afraid to pull the trigger."

He finally released Piper and picked up her gun. "I get to keep this," he insisted. Piper only scoffed. She led Benji up to the catwalk and through the skylight. "What about Max?"

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll make sure he get a proper pickup."

"The police?"

"Don't worry," she repeated. "I'll make sure Max Gibson isn't injured. When all this is over, I'll arrange that he is released."

Benji sighed I hesitant acceptance. He never really wanted Max knowing anything. Benji felt he was just a needless tag-along. Piper hopped in the helicopter and smiled before helping Benji inside as well. "By the way," Benji said as the helicopter began to ascend, "Name. What's your name?"

"Come now Benji," Piper chastised. "You don't expect me to tell you everything, do you?"

**Ditch**

Kevin Davenport had lost his strength.He didn't try to regain it at any time. Unless Scott came back for him, he was done for. Why try and fight it. It wouldn't have been a painful death. Just to fall asleep and not have to worry about the anguish and pain he was feeling.

Kevin began to close his eyes. He could feel the pain slowly disappearing, but as fast as it left, it all came back. Kevin opened his eyes to see Scott had returned. "Fine," he said in a monotone voice. "You were right. I don't know how to get back to plane. Take me back. Heidi will get you medical attention on the plane and I will personally take you to the hospital upon returning to Maryland."

"How very generous of you," Kevin managed to groan. "Why do I feel that you're not going to live up to all of those promises? Better yet, why do I have the feeling that you plan for me to die before having to do all that stuff for me?"

"Because there's a very good chance that it's true," Scott replied boldly. "Still, you really have no other choice. If you want to live, you have to work together with me."

"Remind me," Kevin began. "What did I try to do after finding out you crashed the debate with potentially harmful evidence?" Scott didn't answer. "Remind me!"

"You tried to kill me," Scott finally replied.

"Right," he said. "What makes you think that I plan on working with you now? After all I've been through, death doesn't seem like such a bad option. As a matter of fact, death seems like the best option."

Scott growled. He had been on this island far too long. "Listen here," he said as he grabbed Kevin's collar. "You are going to help he return. Do you know why? Because Henry Gibson is counting on you. Yeah. I bet you forgot about him. I bet you forgot all about why you followed me onto that plane yesterday afternoon."

"Why should I give a damn about how Henry Gibson feels?"

"Because Henry Gibson is the type of man who always holds a grudge, the type of grudge that may very well because murderous. Why would that mean anything to you? You'll be dead. Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you have a family, and I deem Henry Gibson crazy enough just to do away with them."

"You're bluffing," Kevin interrupted. He wasn't very sure of himself and Scott knew that.

"Maybe, maybe not," Scott replied. "I'm not the one you should be asking. If you really want to know, ask him yourself."

Kevin sat in silence to what seemed like hours to Scott. "Fine," he said, struggling to stand up. "Let's go home."

**Alex's Office**

Erik Maximoff had kept himself occupied by snooping through Alex's office. Alex didn't once try to stop him, which made Erik doubt he'd find anything of interest. Still, Alex wasn't going to divulge anything more than he had already.

"What exactly do you expect to find?" Alex asked. "You really should have gone to the warehouse with Benji and Max. Stephanie is going to want to see you."

"No she won't," Erik explained. "And it's because of you. Because of your needs, Henry Gibson sent his daughter to Isla Sorna. Because of that, my son Dimitri and his best friend went after her. She won't talk to me unless Dimitri is returned safely."

"Your son?" Alex asked. His voice was different. It seemed that now he was actually showing concern. "How did he get there?"

"Charter Flight 256 from Annapolis, Maryland to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil," Erik explained. "He and his friend tampered with some equipment to get the plane to land."

"I was afraid of that," he said, his voice still concerning. Alex continued to type. "I have been trying to get in contact with that plane ever since it disappeared. I'm sure you're wondering why I care. My sister is on that flight."

"Sister?"

"Heidi Carroll," Alex continued to explain. "Although she doesn't know it. It's one of those separated at birth kind of things. Anyways, just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't value my family. Just because Heidi doesn't even know of my existence doesn't mean that I shouldn't care about hers."

"I get it," Erik interrupted. "Now we're on the same page. We both have loved ones on Isla Sorna, but complaining won't bring them back to safety. We need to work together." Erik paused as he looked out the window to see the sun rising. He had no idea that he had been up all night.

"I hate to say it," Alex said, taking out his cell phone and placing it on his desk, "but I know someone who can help. Henry Gibson."

"Well then," Erik replied, pushing the phone towards him. "Call him."


	23. And Then There Were Six

Chapter 23: And Then There Were Six

**Van**

Max was getting worried. He didn't like being alone and argued with Benji so that he could go with him into the warehouse. He didn't like being alone. Max had been trying to get in contact with Benji, especially after seeing the helicopter take off behind the warehouse, but came to no avail.

It had been at least ten minutes. Benji should have been out by now. Max kept second-guessing himself about weather or not to go in after him. He still hadn't decided.

Suddenly, his train of thought was cut off. A car in the distance pulled up. The sun had come up and so cars were on the road and everytime one came near, Max stood on edge. This time, it was different. A car had actually parked somewhere near the warehouse. Max glanced outside the van window. Nothing. Except for some car passing by on the street, the outside of the warehouse was nothing. Max took a deep breath and slid back into the back of the van.

Footsteps. Now Max was sure he wasn't alone. Max slowly moved the front of the van, but stopped abruptly as the back doors swung open. "Freeze!" came an oddly familiar voice. "Max Gibson you are under arrest for trespassing."

Max slowly spun around and let out a sigh of relief. "Linda Krueger, right?" he asked.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," she ordered. "Now, slowly come out of the van." Max moved his hands up and slowly hopped out of the van. "Put your hands behind your head." Max did so and Linda put handcuffs on him. Max sat down and moved the cuffs under his legs so his hands were in front of him.

"I assume that woman from the police station who tried to kill Benji called you?"

"Benji Madison?" she asked. "He's wanted by the police for escaping from the station. If you know where he is, tell me."

"I don't know where he is," Max admitted. "He went in there to rescue Stephanie Maximoff about ten minutes ago and hasn't come out. I saw a helicopter take off southbound about five minutes ago. That might be important."

Linda hesitated. She finally returned to her squad car and relayed what Max said back to the station. Linda walked back to Max and said, "I have to wait until back-up arrives before I can go in. Until then, you're staying here with me."

**River**

Tina groaned in pain again. According to Dimitri, Tina had at best fifteen minutes to live. Everytime she groaned in pain, Dimitri smiled. "You brought this upon yourself," Dimitri explained.

"Shut up!" Tina yelled. Dimitri had never seen such anger in Tina's voice before. "I am sick and tired of the same old speech. Do you know when I first heard that speech? A week ago. I complained to Scott about all the work my father had me doing and he told me I brought it upon myself. Last night, Harvey David and Julius Wright discovered the plan and Julius's explanation for leaving me alone was that I brought it upon myself."

"Tina-" Dimitri said.

"That's not even half of it," Tina continued. "When Kevin Davenport found me, he held me hostage, stating that I brought it upon myself. Then, when Janet found me, she gave me the same speech you're giving me, almost word for word. If I'm going to die, let me die. Just don't give me that crap."

"You done?" Dimitri asked. Tina slowly nodded. "Good. Now allow me to explain how my speech differs from all the rest. Everyone else berated you for your actions. They wanted you to feel bad about yourself and about everyone else n the island. I only want you to repent for you sins. My near death experience gave me a new outlook on life. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself before you die."

"What?" Tina asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Dimitri stood back up and walked over to Tina. Dimitri put his face directly in front of hers as he said, "Pray."

**Alex's Office**

Henry Gibson was on his way. His house was only about five minutes away, ten with traffic. It had been fifteen minutes since Alex had called him telling him to meet him at his office. Still, Henry had yet to arrive.

Erik, meanwhile, hid behind the door. The plan was for Alex to distract him while Erik gets the jump on him. Coercement was the only way to get Henry Gibson to help them. Finally, footsteps came from the hallway. The door slowly opened and Henry Gibson stepped in. He was wearing a much nicer suit then he had before. Definitely an Italian import.

"What is it?" Henry complained. "Just because I'm basically running unopposed doesn't mean I don't have to keep a good public eye. I'm expected to arrive in church in about half an hour."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, Henry," he replied sarcastically. "I'm doing fine on my end. I just hope that your daughter returns safely due to the lack of apparent improvement. If I'm not mistaken, Tina was supposed to report back to you yesterday. Add the whole Scott Green thing into the mix and you have a losing combination."

"How did you know about Scott Green?" Henry asked surprised. "In fact, how did you know about the charter plane?"

"Because," came Erik voice as he put Henry in a chokehold, "I told him. In fact, Mr. Amadore and I have been working on getting that plane back and you're going to help us. If you cooperate, maybe you can make to church on time."

"You want your plane back?" Erik asked. "Fine. Let me go." Erik slowly released Henry. "Mr. Amadore," said asked to Alex, "I thought you were better than this. Allowing yourself to be controlled by Erik Maximoff."

"Just get the plane," Alex ordered. Henry chuckled before sliding down into Alex's seat and began to type. Henry pulled out his cell phone and attached it to the laptop. "What are you doing?' Alex asked.

"Hooking up to Kevin Davenport's phone," he explained. "It should trace the call's location and if the signal is strong enough, I can get you in contact with the plane, or at least the phone."

Henry continued to type as Erik and Alex stood in waiting. "This is going to take a while," Henry pointed out. "I'd work better without you two looming over me for the time being."

Erik gave Henry a low growl before Alex shrugged and exited the room. Erik sat down across from Henry as Henry continued to type on the computer.

**Trail**

Scott was getting very tired of hauling Kevin Davenport back to the plane. For the last ten minutes, Kevin had been directing Scott on where to go, not exactly explaining his logic on getting back to the plane. It was really getting on Scott's nerve

"Are you at any time planning on explaining how we get back to the plane?' Scott finally asked.

"Why would I tell you that?' Kevin asked. "If I did, you could just leave me to die."

"Think about it alternatively," Scott explained. "Whatever you tell me, I'll think is a lie. The fact that you told me will set my mind at ease, but the fact that there is doubt will keep me from tossing you to the side of the road."

Kevin smiled, but didn't respond. That made Scott even madder. The duo continued walking down the trail, which to Scott still appeared to be haphazard. Every step looked exactly like the last one. Finally, something caught Scott's eye. Scott carried Kevin down the trail and picked up a bullet casing.

"Harvey's bullet," Scott said, "he must have fired more shots after running from the T-rex. We're on the right track. Good job, Kevin." Kevin smiled weakly. Kevin continued to direct Scott down the trail until a low growl came through the trees.

Kevin and Scott froze dead in their tracks. Kevin slowly let go of Scott and pulled out the handgun from his pocket. Kevin aimed into the trees until the sound came again, this time from the trees behind them. The two spun around until a Kevin spotted a tail behind a tree.

Kevin kept his gun aimed straight until the dilophosaur hopped out the trees. The dilophosaur hopped up and impaled his caws into Kevin's chest. Kevin fell back instantly and Scott hopped out the dinosaur's range. Kevin yelled in anguish as the dilophosaur intrigated his claws deeper into Kevin's chest.

Finally, Kevin dropped his gun. The dilophosaur moved his jaw closer to Kevin neck. He slowly began to bite down until Scott fired at the dinosaur. The dilophosaur scrambled off of Kevin. Kevin immediately took advantage of the situation and hopped on top of the dinosaur.

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. Kevin breath was extremely labored. It was almost inhuman. "The only thing keeping me alive is my need to get revenge on Henry Gibson. I realize that staying alive is only bringing me more anguish and pain. I can't go on. I shouldn't have been able to go since the raptor attack. I should have died from blood loss then. I'm a dead man. Now is my time to accept that."

Scott was speechless. "Follow the boxes," Kevin continued. "Janet Korvoloski explained that following the camera boxes down to the number zero will eventually lead you back to the plane. Go. Now!"

Scott remained speechless. Kevin and Scott took another few seconds of silence before the dilophosaur began to regain composure. Scott turned back around and began to run down the path. He could still hear the sounds of Kevin punching the dilophosaur. "You are going to burn in Hell, Henry Gibson! You may not know it yet, but you will burn in Hell! And when you get there, I'll be waiting for you to continue your torture! You will die!"

Kevin's voice suddenly dispersed. Scott didn't know if it was because he had run far enough not to hear him, or that because the dilophosaur had completed what he came to do. Scott continued to walk forward and another possibility came up. Perhaps Kevin's voice was muffled by the sound of the rudders coming from the plane.

Scott dashed out into the open field and began to wave his hands profusely. He had made it back to safety. "Thanks Kevin," he whispered. "I owe you one."


	24. No Murder is Justified

Chapter 24: No Murder is Justified

**Charter Plane**

Heidi had a sour look on her face. She didn't want to see Scott Green ever again, but Paul was standing at the door waiting to greet him. Paul extended his arm to help Scott back into the plane.

"Mr. Green," Paul said happily. "Good to see you back in time. Honestly, if anyone was going to make it back, I'm glad it's you. Heidi explained to me about Kevin Davenport and I'd personally not like to have to take back those kids who tampered with my equipment."

"About Kevin Davenport," he said, "He didn't make it. He won't be coming back with us."

"Unfortunate," Paul explained, "but it's not my problem. He brought it upon himself. In the meantime, you should go ahead and situate yourself in your seat. It turns out that the girl tampered with more than I thought. We'll be here for about ten maybe fifteen more minutes."

Scott nodded as Paul proceeded to reenter the cockpit. Scott glanced at Heidi, but turned back around almost instantly. "Don't think you're a hero," Heidi berated. "All you did was make it back to the plane on time. Now you can go on living your miserable life. You can go on knowing that you ruined mine."

"You're overreacting," Scott explained as he turned around. "I left you. Yeah, that's true." Scott sat down next to Heidi, but Heidi stood up and moved across the aisle. "Harvey was in danger. He was in danger because I was stupid enough to risk my life in a plan that probably wouldn't have worked. I took it upon myself to rescue him."

"Did you find him?" Heidi asked sarcastically.

"That's not the point," Scott explained. "We're talking about the morality of my decision, not the reality of it. The chances of me finding Harvey were slim. I realize that now. The fact that I was willing to risk my life to find him balances it out."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Heidi asked. Scott didn't respond. "You're a decent guy, Scott, but your loyalties are a little mixed-up. Harvey could've taken care of himself. I needed you here."

"Heidi," Scott grumbled. "You're nothing more than a spoiled brat." Heidi remained silent. "You may not be rich, but you're used to everyone doing things for you. You have to remember one thing. We're on Isla Sorna. Here, you fight for yourself or nothing at all. Don't tell me that you had a rough time without me. Don't tell that to Dimitri or Janet or Tina or Harvey or even Kevin. You had it lucky."

**Alex's Office**

"Are we done yet?" Alex asked as he reentered the room. "I don't know about you Henry, but I'd rather not hang out with Erik longer than I have to."

"So impatient," Henry replied. "You're lucky I'm just about done. Any more complaining and I probably would have made a mistake." Henry smiled before standing backup. "Done," he said. "All you have to do now is call Kevin's number. Even if no one picks up or even if you can't get a signal, you'll still be able to start a trace. With that, you can send a tactical team to rescue your precious plane." Henry handed the slip of paper with Kevin's number on it to Alex.

Henry began to walk over to the door, but was stopped by Erik. "Why are you doing this? You must know by now that I'm on to you and your plan."

"Because," he replied, "it's your word against mine. The only proof you had against me is locked in Stephanie Maximoff's brain and the clock is ticking until her demise."

"Wrong," Alex added. "Benji Madison is picking him up right now. All my agents have been taken off the case. I've figured out a way to complete my plans without you. You're going to jail for a long time."

"Then I should go," Henry said as he shoved Erik out of the way and exited the room. "We'll get him later," Alex explained. "Now, let's get that plane back." Erik nodded and began to dial the number. Erik sat back after finishing dialing. At first, there seemed to be nothing. Alex and Erik exchanged glances before the phone began to ring.

Eight rings and there was no answer. Alex began to formulate the trace, but after ten rings, the phone cut off. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Alex pressed the speakerphone button.

"How's the trace coming?" came Henry's voice. "Actually, why don't I answer for you? Terrible. You see, I gave you Kevin's number, but I added a specially made attachment. I can't believe you were gullible to fall for that. In case you were wondering, that number instigated a virus that I had implanted into Alex's computer in case of just this kind of thing. Although the trace still works, you'll lose all the data in a matter of minutes. While we're on the subject, I decided to payoff one of your agent to take care of Stephanie Maximoff and to ignore your order. I hope you have a good day, Alex. I know I will."

Henry hung up the phone. Erik sighed and sat down at the computer. Sure enough, when Erik clicked the trace file, the virus began to take effect. Numerous warnings about files being deleted came up one by one and Erik simply clicked OK. Alex didn't even seem upset that his files were being erased.

Still, the trace was happening, but Erik and Alex both knew that it wouldn't be there for long. Erik pull out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. "Benji Madison's phone. Max Gibson speaking."

"Put Benji on," Erik ordered.

"Would if I could," Max said, "but Benji hasn't come out of the warehouse yet."

Erik glanced at Alex, but Alex simply shook his head no. Erik seemed to believe him. "Why haven't you gone in after him?"

"Again," Max continued, "Would if I could, but unfortunately, our old friend officer Linda Krueger found me. I told her about Benji and now we're just chilling here waiting for her backup to arrive."

"Put her on," Erik ordered. There was a long silence until more sounds came that meant Max had handed to phone over. "Officer Krueger, I'm not going to ask you to let Max go. What I'm going to ask you is to uncuff him so I can send him something to work on. Feel free to supervise."

"Mr. Maximoff," she said calmly, "I take my job very seriously. Everything Max Gibson does is my priority, so unless you tell me what exactly you're sending over, I'm not letting Max do anything."

Alex slowly shook his head no, but Erik didn't obey. "I'm sending over a tracer. It'll hook to the charter plane went missing last night. It's on Isla Sorna and my hope is that with that trace, there'd be enough proof to send a team down there to rescue them. I'd do it here, but a virus is slowly erasing what I have."

"What's all this about Isla Sorna?"

"I don't have time to explain everything to you right now!" Erik interrupted. "You're just going to have to trust me. If everything works out, I promise to tell you everything, but right now, the lives of the crew and passengers of that flight along with two mercenaries are riding on data that's slowly being erased!"

There was another prolonged silence. "Fine," she finally said. "Send it over. Just remember, you promised to tell me everything." Erik only smiled as he began to send the data over.

"Put Max back on," Erik ordered. She did. "Okay. You should be receiving a message confirming that the data has been sent. After that, all I'll need you to do is complete the trace. Hand that over to officer Krueger and she'll sanction a team to rescue everyone on the island. She's probably arrest you, but after this is all over, I'll work on getting you out."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me," he replied. "I'll meet up with Benji and Stephanie later. Right now, I have one more thing to deal with." Erik hung up and began to send the data over to Benji's computer.

"This was all fun," Alex said, "but I think it's about time I headed off." Erik gave him a cold look. "It would be wise to let me go. I do have a day job and if I'm not in on time, people are going to start searching."

"Why?" Erik asked with a chuckle. "You work for the CIA or something?"

"Interpol," he answered, "and I don't work at it, I run it. I'm Special Agent in Charge of the United States Interpol Department."

**River**

Dimitri was walking back and forth. He had been doing it for the last five minutes and he insisted on scrapping his shoes in the ground. The noise irritated Tina and she was convinced that he was doing it on purpose just to torture her.

"Ten minutes," Dimitri reminded. "Tops. You'll begin losing consciousness soon, just in case you wanted to know. If you still plan on repenting for you sins, I suggest you do it now."

"What about you?" Tina asked in pain. "Murder isn't really on God's okay list. Aren't you going to have to repent? Or do you just consider this justified."

"No murder is justified," Dimitri explained. "This isn't murder. This is just balancing out the universe. Tina Gibson, you serve no purpose other than to die. Repent, and maybe your afterlife will be enjoyable, although I doubt it."

Tina didn't respond. Dimitri stopped pacing and saw that Tina was lying motionless. Dimitri stood in silence until Tina began to wake up. "You really shouldn't fight it," Dimitri suggested. "If you're not going to repent, why stay alive longer than you have to? Just hurry up and die so I can get back to the plane."

Tina remained silent for a while before closing her eyes and saying, "Lord, kill Dimitri. Amen."

**Helicopter**

Benji was getting impatient. "What's taking so long?" he complained. H didn't really like being in such a crowded helicopter with a group of people who were planning to kill him. Piper had promised him a five-minute head start, but that didn't make him feel better.

"I don't even get why you insisted on taking me with you," he continued. "If you put a tracer on Stephanie, why did you need me?"

"Two reasons," Piper finally replied. "The first is that if I didn't tell you that, you could have killed me. Chances were that you would've, but I don't like to take chances. The second is that the trace only narrows it own to about a two-mile radius. I need you to narrow it down closer."

"We've got it," came the pilot's voice.

Benji moved up glanced at the computer screen. "Why there?"

"What?" Piper asked inquisitively. "What happened where?"

"Here," he replied. Benji pointed at an intersection. "I don't get it, though. Stephanie didn't do anything, I did."

"Explain."

"You're very pushy," Benji replied. "It happened years ago. I was getting ready to begin my internship for Jack Taylor. He was governor twenty years ago. Anyways, my friend suggested one last blowout party before I officially went into politics. I gladly accepted and dragged Stephanie along who was my girlfriend at the time. Anyways, after the party, I drove home. I was drunk. So were Stephanie and my other friend and, well, you know where this is going. I crashed and my friend died the next day in the hospital."

"Drunk driving?" Piper asked. "Vehicular manslaughter, too? Benji Madison, what are you doing out of jail?"

"I've been asking myself the same question," Benji replied. "You see, instead of firing me, Mr. Taylor hired the best lawyer in Maryland to defend me. He managed to lower my sentence down to probation. Even more shocking is that Stephanie stayed with me and even married me two years later. I was so happy that I never asked. After Mr. Taylor left office, I meant to ask him, but he came down with lung cancer from years of heavy smoking. I decided the time he had left was best spent with his family. He died about a year later."

Piper didn't really seem to be listening anymore. She had turn back to the pilot. "Looks like he's telling the truth," the pilot explained. "I'm getting some heat reading from the trees off the side of the road. It must be them."

Piper nodded and hopped out of the helicopter. "Let's go Benji Madison," she ordered. "If we're going to walk the remaining mile, we'd better start now."


	25. A Newfound Enemy

Chapter 25: A Newfound Enemy

**Alex's Office**

"Interpol?" Erik asked. Alex nodded, but didn't actually respond. He was too busy placing all of his papers and even the infected laptop computer into his suitcase. Erik sighed. "Okay, if I keep you from work, people are going to look for you and that can only be bad for me. Where's the office?"

"New York," he replied. "Manhattan to be exact. It's about an hour drive from here. If I leave now, I'll arrive only a few minutes late. It's been really fun meeting you Mr. Maximoff. I do hope to see you again."

Alex picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door, but Erik grabbed his collar. "I hope you don't think I'm just going to let you go now, do you?"

Alex smirked. "I figured not," he said. "Can't blame a guy for trying. Feel free to accompany me to New York. Just remember that they're not going to let you in without finding out who you are, and since you're probably wanted, that may not be the best course of action."

Erik didn't respond. He followed Alex down to his car in complete silence. "Buckle up," Alex instructed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "We wouldn't want to get a ticket, would we?"

**Charter Plane**

Heidi sat in the back seat of the plane, chugging down the last beer in the cooler. The ice in the cooler had long since melted, but the beer was still numbing her senses. Scott sighed in utter disappointment. He stood up and opened the door to the cockpit.

"Mr. Green," Paul said impatiently, "you have to sit down. When the plane starts up there's not going to be any warning. You should just stay in your seat in case of sudden turbulence."

Scott sighed again. He turned around, but turned back to the front windshield. Scott walked up and stared at the trees. "Paul," he began. "I'll be right back. I have to check something."

Paul shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Just remember that I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. If you run off, I'm not going to wait for you to comeback." Scott nodded in agreement. He pushed the door and returned to the cabin and pushed the cabin door without giving Heidi a second glance. Before closing the door behind him, he clearly heard her scoff.

Scott cautiously walked over to what remained of the watchtower. Scott peered at the trees behind it, trying to perceive if what he saw in the cockpit was real or just an illusion. Scott moved slowly closer to the trees, but found no proof that there was anything there.

"It's the island," Scott muttered to himself. "I guess it's just playing tricks on me." Scott turned around and climbed over the watchtower ruins until he heard footsteps behind him. Scott spun around, but the field was empty. He shook his head and began climb down the ruins until Heidi yelled, "Scott! Raptor!"

Scott spun around in time to see the lone raptor launch at him. The raptor tripped over a ladder step, giving Scott enough time to slip down between the rubble. The raptor began to snap at Scott as he lay on his back out of reach.

Scott began to search for someway out of the ruins, but everything he could move would only bring the raptor closer. In fact, the raptor found such a piece. The raptor stopped snapping and began to pull out a large piece out of the way. It was really the only thing keeping him alive.

The piece was almost out, but the raptor didn't get any further than that. Suddenly, the sound of a flare came out and the raptor flew off the ruins, partially on fire. Scott wasted no time in climbing back out, glancing at the raptor before running back into the plane.

Heidi stood near the door, holding the flare gun as Scott dashed past her and back into the cockpit. "Paul," he began. "I don't know if you saw that, but we can't leave yet."

Paul was flabbergasted. "I don't understand," Paul replied. "I would think that would make us get out of here sooner."

"You weren't awake when they attacked the watchtower," he explained. "These creatures are intelligent. If they're still here, it's because they're waiting for someone else. Someone is still alive. Tina could still be alive. I'm asking a personal favor. One hour. Please."

The cockpit stayed in silence. "I'm sorry," Paul finally said. "I can't do that. Now please Mr. Green. Sit down so I can do my job." Scott growled before slinking out into the cabin giving Heidi and upsetting glance before sitting back down.

**Intersection**

Benji and Piper had been walking in the trees next the road in silence for about ten minutes. Benji had never been quiet that long in his entire life and he wasn't planning on keeping it up any longer. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Are you sure that she's here?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "If you'd pay attention, you would probably hear them." Benji listened close, but still heard nothing. The duo continued to walk until Piper suddenly stopped. She began to climb a tree and pulled out her gun as she sat on a branch.

"I have a shot, Benji Madison," she explained. Benji was shocked. He still didn't hear them.

"Wait," he asked. Benji climbed another tree and finally saw what Piper saw. Stephanie had one wrist restrained by a rope to a tree while Tristan stood across from her. Finally, he was able to hear them speaking.

"Okay," Tristan began, his voice somewhat scratchy. "You're not going to admit it. That's fine. It just that seeing we're the only ones here, I don't see why not. I promise not to tell anyone, not that have to. I already know and I have proof to back my story up."

"I didn't do it," Stephanie replied calmly.

"Really?" he asked. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to start from the beginning. 25 years ago you, Benji, and another friend of his named Sam went to a party. Afterwards, Benji drove home, but a little accident made things go bad, but of course, both of us know that's not exactly how it happened."

"That's exactly what happened," Stephanie replied.

"That's not the way I see it," he said. "Old Jack Taylor hired a lawyer to protect Benji from persecution. Why would he do that? Wouldn't it just be easier to just drop Benji send him off to prison? He killed a man!"

"I convinced him to protect Benji?" Stephanie explained.

"I know," Tristan continued. "Why? Why would you do that? I couldn't figure out why and so I decided to check it out. Of course, I couldn't check out Jack Taylor. He's dead, but the lawyer isn't. His wife made a big stink when I dropped in. Anyways, after some light torture he gave up the truth, which I later verified."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Tristan asked. "Try again. Benji Madison didn't do anything, you did. You were the one driving and worst of all, you were sober. You put the unconscious Benji the driver's seat before the police arrived. Admit it!"

"Shoot him!" Benji finally yelled. Piper picked her gun back up and simply fired into the trees. Tristan fell instantly. Benji hopped down with Piper following behind. Benji ran an untied Stephanie from the tree.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I just got here," he lied. "With her." Benji pointed to the trees where Piper came out wither her gun pointed at Benji and Stephanie.

"Five-minute head start," she mocked. "I'm not sure if you actually believed that, Benji Madison or if you just had a plan for this kind of occasion. If the second one was right, now would be a really good time to do it."

Benji turned to Stephanie, but she clearly didn't have a plan either. "Fine," she said as she raised her gun. Piper slowly lowered her gun as a cell phone began to ring. Piper gave a low growl as the trio realized it was Stephanie's phone. "Go ahead. Answer it."

Stephanie slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She cautiously flipped it open as a deep voice said, "Put her on." Stephanie nodded, even though the other person wouldn't see her. She moved closer to Piper as she handed the phone over.

Piper put the phone to her ear and said, "Alex, you've gone through a lot of trouble just to impede my mission. If you'd excuse me I-"

"I'm not Alex," he said. Piper stood perfectly still. The voice seemed to petrify her. Stephanie and Benji stood silent in confusion. "You are going to put that gun down and you are going to let them go." Piper instantly dropped her gun.

Stephanie glanced at Benji before charging at Piper. Stephanie tackled Piper, causing her to drop the cell phone. Stephanie picked up the phone and her gun before grabbing Benji's wrist and running through the trees and back onto the intersection.

**Van**

Linda was getting extremely impatient with her late back up and Max's lack of advancement in tracing the phone. "It's not working," Max continued to explain. "It looks like the search was impeded on purpose and it doesn't look like I have all the information I need."

"But can you do it?" Linda asked rudely.

"Yes," Max replied. "Provided I can have some privacy. Why don't you go and check on your back up? Your constant complaints aren't helping me any."

Linda sighed before walking over to her squad car. Max smiled in relief as he continued to formulate the search. The search started as normal, but as Max came to finishing the organization, an illegal operation message came up. Despite using the technique Benji taught him on ignoring that, the system was still shut down.

Max tried again, but was still being stopped by the same illegal operation message. "I hate you damn system!" Max yelled randomly. "Don't you think I know it's a an illegal operation? Hell, I'm in handcuffs!" Although Max felt better, the message was still there and Max had no idea how to get passed it.

Max frowned as he saw that Linda came back after hearing his rant. "They're stuck in traffic," she replied, "and unless I can give tem some better proof than the word of some kid, they have no legal right to put the sirens on. They won't be here a few more minutes."

"What?" Max complained. "Come on. The faster they get here, the sooner I can be taken to a nice, safe jail. Let me talk to them." Max hopped out of the back of the van and began to walk over to Linda's squad car. As soon as Max reached the squad car, two masked men came out of the hedge and grabbed Max. Linda pulled out her gun and yelled, "Freeze!"

One of the men stopped and jumped began her squad car and began to fire. Linda hid behind the van and did the same. The other man dragged Max into the bushes. After a minute of bullet firing back and forth, a car hidden behind the hedge sped off into the street. The masked man was momentarily distracted by the noise and was shot twice by Linda.

Linda walked slowly towards his unmoving body until she was sure there were no more shooters. Linda took the man's pulse, but he was already dead. Linda stood back up and picked up her radio, but put it back down as she took something out of his shirt pocket.

"FBI," she read to herself. Linda slowly removed the mask to see his face matched the picture in the ID card.


	26. The Death of Tina Gibson

Chapter 26: The Death of Tina Gibson

**Dean's Office**

Stephanie calmly pushed the doors of her office open and waltzed over to the bookcase and took out a binder. Stephanie looked at the blank cover before slowly peeling off the front. It was the proof that Stephanie had printed out as a sticker. Benji followed, but was more cautious in his entrance. "This proof that you have on Henry Gibson," Benji began, his voice a little shaken, "What exactly is it?"

"It's the certificate signed by the mercenary company that proves that Henry Gibson hired Harvey David and Julius Wright to a mission on Isla Sorna. The problem is that that's all it says. It doesn't specifically state Isla Sorna, or that his daughter is involved. I thought it would've been enough to make Henry drop out, but it only strengthened his resolve. I don't think that this alone will be enough."

"It's all we have," Benji reminded. "Henry Gibson isn't going to drop out now. He's in too deep. His best chance on avoiding jail time would be to rebuke your allegations. We need solid proof that Harvey David and Julius Wright were sent to the island to die."

"The only way to do that would be to talk to them personally."

"Not exactly," Benji replied. "We still have Dimitri and Janet, not to mention the crew and passengers of that charter flight. If any of them came in contact with Julius and Harvey, they can testify against Henry."

"That's all well and good," Stephanie replied, "but the people of Maryland is expecting me to give my official concession speech in about six hours. If they don't get back here by then, it'll be too late.

**Charter Plane**

Scott hadn't taken his eyes off the window since he got back in the plane. Every so often, he could see the raptor pacing back and forth between the trees. He hoped that Tina, Dimitri, and Janet would come dashing through the trees any second now.

The plane jumped, or at least it felt like the plane had jumped. The plane was almost ready for take-off. Finally, the main engine clicked on and the "please keep you seat belt on during take-off" light blinked on. "Well," came Paul's voice over the speaker, "It looks like everything is back on. As soon as I find a safe path, we'll be out of here."

Scott sighed in disappointment. Heidi rolled her eyes before walking over and sitting down next to him. "I know what you think I'm gong to say. You think I'm going to tell you that everything will be all right. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you wrong," she replied. "I think you deserve the truth. Everything won't be all right. Dimitri, Janet, and Tina are all dead, and if they're not, they will be. The best thing you can do is get over it and go on living your life."

"My life is over," Scott mumbled. "This whole trip was a waste. I wound up killing more people than I saved."

"But Kevin Davenport is dead," Heidi remained. "That has to count for something, right?"

"Without Tina, even that wasn't worth it," Scott sighed deeply before Heidi stood back up and walk to the back of the plane. The plane remained in silence until the main engine revved up. The plane was moving.

**Helicopter**

"Piper!" one of the crewmembers of the helicopter yelled. "We were getting worried about you. We figured you would have killed them a while ago. I guess they decided to fight back. At least you showed them who's the boss, right? Right?"

"Forget Stephanie Maximoff and Benji Madison," she ordered in a monotone voice. The crew began to talk amongst themselves in confusion. "They aren't important anymore. I received a call. I know the location of Noah's Tablet. Henry Gibson is no longer important. Neither is Alex."

"So we're done here?" the pilot interrupted.

"Yeah, we're done here," Piper replied. Piper climbed back into the helicopter and put her seatbelt on before the helicopter began to ascend. Piper stared at her hand for a long time in silence until the same crewmember sat down next to her and asked, "I hope you don't mind be asking, but how exactly did you find it's location?"

"I got a phone call," Piper explained. "From someone who should be dead. He was more than willing to give me the location, probably knowing that I wouldn't go and get it."

"I've got to ask," he said. "Who called you? And where is the tablet?"

"You ask to many questions," Piper pointed out. "That's not a very good trait of a henchman. Still, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. The tablet's on Isla Sorna and the phone call was from my father."

The man nodded in agreement and moved to the back of the helicopter. Piper resumed staring at her hand. "Piper," the pilot called. "I hate to interrupt your careful study of your hand, but in case you hadn't noticed, I'm flying in circles. If we're not going after Stephanie or Benji, are done? Can I go home? I haven't slept in almost 24 hours. My wife is probably worried sick about me."

"Probably," Piper replied uncaringly, "but we're not entirely through yet. I have one more mission before we can all go home. We know the location of Noah's Tablet, which means we don't need Henry Gibson. The problem is he knows about the tablet. We have to eliminate him."

"Set course for his house?"

"No," she said. "Set course for the University of Maryland. Henry Gibson will no doubt want to watch Stephanie Maximoff's concession speech in person. I'd like to see his reaction before he's assassinated."

The pilot nodded accordingly and set coordinates for the University of Maryland.

**River**

Tina hadn't said a word in the last five minutes. Dimitri kept hoping that she was already dead, but she kept bobbing her head up and down. Dimitri groaned as he turned around and splashed his face with water from the river.

Dimitri turned back around to see that Ina was no longer sitting against the tree. "Tina," he said in a singsong way. "I don't have time to play games with you. You do know that the more you move, the faster you'll die. Tina? Tina?"

Dimitri walked over to the trees, only to be tackled from the side. Dimitri stood back up to see Tina, alive and well. The only thing that made Dimitri gasp in shock was that Tina was holding the piece of broken glass. Dimitri had missed the point he had planned to stab.

Tina began to swing wildly at Dimitri with the piece of glass and Dimitri slowly began to jump backwards. He continued to jump backwards until accidentally jumping into the river. Dimitri swam back to the surface and grabbed Tina's leg.

Tina began to yell in pain and try to grab on the ground, but all came to no avail. Tina slid into the water. Tina tried to get stable, but Dimitri continued to shove her head under the water. Finally, Tina was able to stab Dimitri in the leg.

Dimitri let go of Tina, giving her enough time to climb back onto the shore. Tina leg was hurting too much for her to continued moving. Dimitri managed to climb back onto the shore with the glass piece in hand. He pushed Tina back against a tree and stabbed her again in the stomach, but covered her mouth with his hand.

Janet was passing by.

Janet stopped in the middle of the trees and began to survey the area, but showed no sign of noticing wither Tina or Dimitri. She caught her breath and began to walk fast through the tress.

Dimitri looked around until he saw a group of compies staring at him. Dimitri smiled as he grabbed one of the compies and placed in on Tina. Tina gasped in shock as the other compies came and joined it.

"Dimitri," Tina begged. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? Just help me!" Dimitri simply began to walk away. "Dimitri! Dimitri! I'm sorry! Help me! Dimitri!" Tina's voice cut off. Dimitri sighed and wiped the tear off of his face before running to catch up with Janet.

After a minute, Janet came into view. "Janet!" he yelled. Janet turned around and stared in shock.

"Dimitri!" she yelled in shock. "How are you here? Kevin Davenport killed you? I man, not that I don't want you to be alive, it's just that it doesn't make any sense!"

Never mind that," Dimitri said as he hugged her in happiness. "We're alive, but we won't be if we don't get back to the plane." Janet nodded and ran alongside Dimitri back to the field. Janet stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Dimitri began to listen and could hear the plane rudders slowly fading away. Dimitri and Janet gave each other blank looks before resuming their run. The duo pushed through the trees to see that the plane was zooming down the field and slowly but surely rising into the air.

"They left without us," Janet said to herself. Dimitri didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the group of raptors at the other end of the field.


	27. Reunion

Chapter 27: Reunion

**Charter Plane**

The plane was now a good distance above the island and Heidi had a look of relief on her face. Scott's face was full of despair. Scott kept glancing back at Heidi as she tried to contain her excitement. It wasn't working to well, but Scott still appreciated the sentiment.

Scoot decided to look at the only thing that didn't bring his despair: Isla Sorna. He glanced out the window to see the group of raptors carefully maneuvering across the now empty plain. "Raptors?" Scott asked himself. "In the middle of an empty field for no reason? Doubt it."

Scott hopped up and ran to the back of the plane and climbed over Heidi and stared to the window for a better look. Sure enough, Dimitri and Janet were in clear view. Scott hopped back over Heidi without giving her any explanation as he ran to the cockpit door and began to bang on it repetitively.

"Paul!" he yelled. "You've got to land this plane. Dimitri and Janet are down there. They have Tina. I'm sure of it!"

There was no response from the cockpit. Scott growled as he began to ram the door. Heidi stared in shock as Scott finally managed to shove the door unlocked. "Mr. Green," Paul said. "The plane is still ascending. It's not safe to be walking around. Please sit down."

"Not until you land this plane. There are people down there who will die unless we turn this plane around!"

That's just not going to happen," Paul explained. "Now sit down." Scott turned around as the fire extinguisher crazed his sight.

Scott began to glance back and forth between the extinguisher and Paul as he whispered to himself, "It worked once before." Scott picked up the extinguisher and the next thing he knew, Paul was once again on the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell!?" Heidi yelled as she rushed into the cockpit.

"Can you land this thing?" Scott asked.

"Sure," she replied, "but that's not really the point right now. We're lacking a pilot again. Not to mention-"

"You can keep talking," Scott said, "I'm just not going to listen. You are going to sit down in this chair and land this plane and pick up my friends. Got it? Good." Scott sat down on co-pilot seat as Heidi reluctantly took to pilot seat.

Heidi sighed and began to take the plane back around.

The raptors were closing n on Dimitri and Janet and it seemed from the plane that they didn't have any real plan of escape. Dimitri was eying the tree, but he knew very well that the raptors would find a way to climb it. Sure enough, both Dimitri and Janet had noticed that the plane was coming back down and so had the raptors.

Heidi began to maneuver the plane towards the raptors as they began to dash towards Dimitri and Janet. The friends stood in fright as Heidi managed to deploy the wheel just in time to hit one of the raptors. The others quickly dispersed.

Heidi began to slowly the plane down, but she knew that she couldn't stop it. Dimitri and Janet caught on and began to run after the plane. Scott ran to the door and opened it as the friends slowly began to catch up. Scott extended his hand and after a while, Janet managed to grab on to it. Scott quickly pulled her up.

Scott tried to grab onto Dimitri's hand until he saw the raptors had returned. Dimitri was getting tired and was getting harder to keep up the same pace. "Tina!" Scott yelled. "Where's Tina?"

Dimitri just shook his head no.

"Scott!" Heidi yelled. "I have to take the plane up now!" The plane began to pick up speed and so did the raptors. The only thing that was slowing down was Dimitri. The plane began to ascend and the wheel retracted. Dimitri extended his arm in hope and closed his eyes to expect the worst.

Dimitri opened his eyes. Scott was pulling him up. With Janet's help, Dimitri was finally back in the plane. Dimitri stood back up and walked over to the cockpit. "Is everyone back on the plane?" Heidi asked. Dimitri nodded. "Good. I'll fly us to Costa Rica. We'll be safe there."

"Think again," Dimitri said. "The election will be over by the time we get back. Unless we get back in time to testify against him, Henry Gibson will win the election. Set course for Annapolis, Maryland."

**Hideout**

Max was blindfolded as he was led into a room. He was forcibly seated before the blindfold was taken off of him. In front of him stood a bland man while a black man stood guard right outside the room. Max didn't see the point. The building was clearly empty.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner," the man said. Max wasn't sure if was being sarcastic or is he actually meant it. "There was a car accident on the freeway. Both lanes of traffic are closed. We had to take an alternate route."

"As much as I would love to hang out with you guys," Max began, "I have other things to do. I have friends to save. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the van and get back to locating my missing plane."

"That's what we need you for," he said. "Oh, where are my manners. You can call me Agent Phillips. Big guy out there is Hugo." Max didn't really care.

"All right, so if we're done with all the informalities, can I go back now?" Phillips motioned for Hugo as he can in and handed his a laptop. Phillips opened it and turned it on. The computer screen flashed and the exact screen as the one he had been working on appeared."

"You went to great lengths, including losing one of your men, to capture me in order to get me to do exactly what I was doing before? As great as that question is, the better one is why. Why did you do all this?"

"That's none of your concern," Phillips explained. "What's important is that you manage to make contact with the plane and tell them to land at Annapolis International Airport."

"Why?" Max asked again. "You trying to catch someone? Are you like Jack Bauer?" Phillips didn't respond. "It's a T.V thing. Anyways, I'm sure that you guys have the best of intentions. Unfortunately, the joke is on you. I have been working on passing illegal action sign for the past fifteen minutes. I'm only a beginner hacker. Don't blame me."

Phillips sighed. "I'll help you. Whatever you need to contact that plane I will personally order Hugo to get it for you. This plane is out top priority."

"Good," Max replied sarcastically. "I haven't had any breakfast. A burrito would really help me focus."

**Interpol Office**

Erik and Alex had just pulled into the parking lot of the Interpol Agency and Alex was more tan enthusiastic about hopping out the car, knowing that Erik wouldn't be aloud to follow. Alex was very descriptive in the reasons why Erik wouldn't be allowed to follow.

Erik ordered Alex to keep his cell phone on so that he would be able to hear what was going on. Alex gladly accepted. Alex stepped out the car and said, "I hope that you'll be comfortable in my absence. I should be here for a while and I promise to come out and help you rescue that plane as soon as I can. I just need you to be a good paleontology professor and stay put."

Erik didn't respond. He only gave Alex a cold stare. Alex smiled before he entered the building. The first few minutes consisted of Alex greeting his co-workers. Erik was surprised to see that Alex hadn't shut off the phone, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go in after him.

More minutes passed and it consisted in government jargon and random conversations. Erik began to feel bad about doubting Alex. Perhaps he actually meant everything he said about wanting to save his sister and getting the plane back to safety. Still, Erik had his doubts.

He continued to listen to the cell phone. It didn't seem like Alex was doing any real work anymore. It sounded like random water cooler talk. In fact, it was all about the same topic: Senator Trask's sex scandal. Senator Trask was an old friend of Benji's so Erik knew the details of the event very well. He was surprised that people were still talking about it months later later.

Erik continued to half listen until he heard something peculiar. He began to pay closer attention. "What was the girl's name?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Samantha Ray," Alex's voice replied. "I love political scandals. I know this one like the back of my hand."

Erik shut the phone off. "Samantha Ray was a cover," he whispered to himself. "Her name was released instead of the real girl's name to make it seem less scandalous. The real girl's name was released two months ago. Shit! It's a recording!"

Erik dashed through the front door only to be stopped by the guards at the metal detector. "Sir," one guard said. "I can't just let you in here. You going to have to tell me why."

"I'm here to see Alex Amadore," Erik replied, trying to seem calm.

The guard just stared at him. He glanced at the other guards before replying, "All right. Follow me." Erik walked through the metal detector and followed the guard to a woman who was handing a file to another employee. "Sonja," he said, "I have someone here who says he's looking for Alex Amadore."

Sonja nodded and the guard walked away. "How do you know Alex?"

"I know this I going to sound crazy, but I was just with him. He was trying to kill my family and me but then had a change of heart and began to help me save the charter plane that was stranded on Isla Sorna. He came in here and now I need to find him."

"Sir," Sonja said shaking her head. "Alex Amadore is dead. He died about three months ago while undercover with drug traffickers. The man you were with was not Alex Amadore."

Erik could no longer hold in his anger. He began to run back outside yelling at the top of his lungs. He came back to the car to see a cassette with a note attached to it on the driver's seat. Erik read the note:

To: Erik Maximoff

From: Smarter Than You

Erik growled as he slid inside and placed the tape into the cassette player. "Good morning, Mr. Maximoff," Alex's voice said. "I don't mean to insult your intelligence, mainly because there isn't much for me to insult. What I can say is that you will never see me again. Now it's time to answer the most mysterious question of them all. Who am I? Am I the ghost of Alex Amadore or just some look-alike who happens to know a lot about his life? That's for you to decide. In the meantime, I'll be busy handing the names and locations of my associates to the authorities. The only one I can't put away in jail is the one that I know neither the full name nor the location. All I can tell you is her first name. Piper. I leave in your capable hand to catch her. I have other things to deal with. Good-bye!"

Erik couldn't help but crack a smile. "Thanks," Erik whispered. "I was so worried that you would harm my family that I was neglecting them myself. I have a wife to apologize to, and I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow your car to do that."


	28. Fate

Chapter 28: Fate

**Dean's Office**

An hour had passed. Benji stayed on guard every second in case of an ambush from Piper Norvell. Stephanie stayed attentive on the phone. She was almost ready to give her speech to reveal everything, but she knew that Henry Gibson would be there and he would most likely have prepared a response to everything, including the two mercenaries.

Henry Gibson was no idiot.

Stephanie needed proof that Henry Gibson would in no way be able to contradict, and for that, she'd need the mercenaries. She waited for any information to fall into her lap, but the only contact she got was from her husband regarding Alex Amadore. She didn't care. Henry Gibson was her main priority.

The door slowly began to open. Benji walked back against the wall as the door swung open. "No!" Benji yelled. "Officer Krueger, as much as I respect the Annapolis Police Department, you are the last thing we need right now. I'm am going to ask you nicely to go away and when we finish what we're doing, I'll be more than happy to turn myself in."

"Calm down," Linda ordered as she holstered her gun. "I'm not here to arrest you. Erik Maximoff explained part of what's going on. Unfortunately, in the midst of everything, Max Gibson was kidnapped. He was our only hope in contacting the plane. The tracer Erik sent to computer in the van had traces of the virus Henry Gibson implanted. It's no good anymore."

Stephanie stood up and stared out the window. "I now this is going to sound insensitive, but Max Gibson isn't important. As much as I hope that he's okay, it won't stop Henry Gibson."

"Think again," Benji interjected. "Max was trying to contact the missing charter plane. If the mercenaries are on it, we'd have our proof against Henry Gibson. At the very least, Dimitri should be on it. At least we'd get him back."

"Good," Stephanie replied. "I'll continue preparing my speech here. Benji, I want you to go with Officer Krueger and do whatever you can to find Max. We're close to bringing down Henry Gibson and I'll be damned if we fail now."

**Charter Plane**

The plane was definitely over U.S. airspace. All the passengers seemed to be able to easily distinguish the buildings in Latin America from those in the Unites States. Dimitri guesses somewhere over North Carolina. Janet guessed Georgia. Scott didn't really care and Heidi was more focused on keeping the plane level.

"Scott," Dimitri said. "I thought I would just drop it, just it's going to haunt me unless I ask you now. The diskette. What was on it?"

Scott laughed. Dimitri didn't think he was capable of such an emotion. "You really want to know?" Dimitri nodded. Even Janet nodded, even though this was the first time she had heard of the diskette.

"Nothing," Scott replied, "or at least nothing useful. You better be glad your own stubbornness stopped you from giving your mother that diskette. In case you hadn't noticed, I gave you that diskette while I was still working for Henry Gibson. It's a virus, and no ordinary virus."

Dimitri jaw dropped. H e clearly thought there was actually something of value on it. "The virus," Scott continued, "was a modified version of Benji Madison's precious viral/antiviral program. The second Stephanie put it into her computer, her system would crash and Henry would win by a landslide. Obviously, The campaign would try to stop the virus, but Benji's program would only increase the virus's strength and speed."

"So what was the point of giving me the diskette?" Dimitri asked.

"If Stephanie was out, Henry would win, and if Henry would win, there would be no need for Tina to have gone to Isla Sorna. I didn't care who won, as long as Tina was safe. I guess I failed."

"You didn't fail," Janet assumed. "You did everything you could. A lesser man would've given up after she left for the island. You followed. You risked your own life to save Tina. I may not like you, but I respect you."

"Thanks," Scott said, "Still, I feel this was a lost cause. More people died than were saved."

"You're right," Heidi called from the front of the plane, "but I feel that we, as individuals, had no real say in everything. Fate is what lead us to the island and fate is was brought us together. Fate dictated who lived or died, not us."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Janet asked.

"It doesn't matter," Heidi replied. "Whatever helps me sleep at night is good enough explanation for me."

**Hideout**

Max didn't think that Hugo would actually get the breakfast burrito for him. It was obvious that they were wiling to do anything to get that plane for whatever reason. Regardless, Max was still stuck in the same place. The illegal action sign wasn't going anywhere; no matter what Max tried, and he had tried everything.

Max asked for help, but Phillips simply explained that he couldn't. A phone began to ring. Hugo answered his cell phone and walked across the hall. He finished talking and returned to guarding the door. "The phone," Max insisted. "I have an idea, but I'm going to need Hugo's phone."

Phillips nodded and motioned for Hugo to give him the phone. Hugo didn't look pleased with the idea, but reluctantly handed the phone to Max anyways. "It's a theory," Max began as he hooked the cell phone to the laptop. "I think that the system is stopping me because the phone does not exist anymore. If I route it through Hugo's phone, I may be able to hook up directly to charter plane, provided I can hack into the radio tower."

It didn't look like Phillips was listening. He probably wasn't. Anyone who needed to kidnap a kid in order to contact a plane definitely wouldn't have understood what Max was talking about. Max began to think.

"_This is the FBI," _Max thought as he watched the phone upload, _"Where are the guys who can do this. I find it very hard to believe that they don't have anyone for this job." _Max knew that neither Phillips nor Hugo were in the explaining mood, so he decided not to ask.

Minutes of awkward silence passed and Max was relieved to see that the illegal action sign wasn't popping up. Max had a smirk on his face that he couldn't get rid of. He, at least for a second, had completely forgotten about Phillips and Hugo.

Hugo's phone suddenly began to ring. Phillips had a look of confusion on his face that make Max chuckle. Max flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear.

Static.

"Not yet," Max explained. " I have to clear up the channel. In a few minutes guys, we'll be talking directly to the charter plane."

**Courtyard**

Piper Norvell, along with the helicopter pilot and one of the other crewmembers, walked into the now empty courtyard. "We're early," the pilot explained. "No one's here yet. Stephanie Maximoff's speech isn't for another three hours. The press isn't ever here yet. Why are we here so early?"

"We have to prepare," Piper explained flatly. "Henry Gibson's assassination must be seamless. I need you to attend the speech and give me real time updates on what's going on. Where I'll be, I won't be able to see inside, or even the front of the auditorium."

"It's still seams early," the pilot continued, "but I guess it better safe than sorry. I'll be inside." Piper nodded in agreement.

"You," Piper said as she pointed to the other crewmember, "I want you to be on the other roof, just incase Henry Gibson tries to sneak out the back." He nodded accordingly before walking off as the pilot did. Piper looked around to make sure she was alone before entering the university hallway.

Piper saw the group of payphones against the wall and noticed that two of them were in use. Piper waited next to the door until all of the phones were open. Piper walked cautiously towards the phones and began to dial.

After six rings, an answering machine answered. "Yo. I'm not able to answer the phone right now. You know the drill. Leave a message after the beep."

"It's me," Piper said silently. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I meant to call earlier, but I was too busy. I have a lot to ask, but I guess I'll just have to call back later." Piper looked back to see someone coming down the hallway. "I have to go. Just try not to give Sam a hard time and remember that even though I'm not there, I will always love you."

Piper hung up the phone and left the hallway.


	29. Return to Annapolis, Maryland

Chapter 29: Return to Annapolis, Maryland

**Van**

Linda and Benji arrived at the abandoned van and Benji wasted no time on beginning to find out where Max may have been taken. He didn't want to be with Linda any longer than he had to. Benji checked the computer, but it seemed to be untouched since Linda left it.

"Let's back track a little bit," Benji ordered. "You and Max were in the van. Then, you leave to your squad car to radio for back up. Minutes pass and you get updated on your back up's status. They're running late. Max didn't like that answer and requested to speak to them himself. He leaves the van and is ambushed by FBI agents. You get into a shoot-out and in the end, one is dead and the other two have Max."

"Exactly," Linda replied. "My back up never did come and some people claiming to be FBI came and picked up the body. There was nothing I could do about it." Linda began to walk back and forth as Benji returned to the computer.

"What exactly was Max doing?" Benji asked.

"Locating the charter plane," Linda replied. "He said he knew what he was doing."

"He didn't," Benji replied. "This is a trace to connect directly to Kevin Davenport's cell phone. If that phone doesn't exist anymore, he won't get anywhere." Benji overrode the illegal operation sign and began to backtrack everything Max did.

"Linda," Benji called again. "How long ago did you say they took Max?"

"At least an hour ago," Linda replied.

"This computer was remotely hacked into through a wireless source about half an hour ago. If that person is Max, we should be able to zero in on his location, or at least the location of the wireless source." Linda hopped into the van with Benji, now really interested in what he was doing.

After minutes of tracing and typing, the trace was completed. "We're done here," Benji said as he hopped out of the van and into the passenger side of Linda's squad car. "Give me a few minutes to log in the coordinates into your GPS."

Linda nodded as she slid into the driver's seat and pulled out the parking lot and back onto the street.

**Hideout**

The static on Hugo's phone was harder to get rid of than Max expected. Minutes passed and Max thought that he would be long gone by. Max continued to try operation after operation, trying to see if the static would clear, but nothing seemed to work.

Phillips was getting impatient but Hugo seemed to be getting anxious. "Is he done yet?" Hugo grumbled. Phillips only shook his head no. "What's taking the kid so long? I gave him everything he asked for."

Phillips didn't respond. Max continued to try and clear the static, even trying combinations of operations, and breaking up systems and seeing if different components of the same operation could lighten the load. Nothing was working.

Max began to search frantically on the computer for anything that looked like a clearing system until finally realizing his mistake. Max unplugged the phone from the computer and pressed re-dial.

"What's he doing now?"

"Simple," Max said, "This computer is an exact copy of the computer I was working on in the van. That computer was an exact copy of the one Erik Maximoff and Alex Amadore were working on in Alex's office, which, I might add, was infested with a virus that my father personally set in. The virus followed to the van, which followed here, and I can only assume it followed into Hugo's phone."

Someone on the other end of the phone answered, but Max immediately hung up. "We have virus," Max explained. "Perfect. If I work fast, I should be able to contact the plane directly before the virus completely takes over."

"Glad to hear it," Hugo said as he pulled out his gun. "Now I'll be more than happy to take it off your hands." Both Max and Phillips hopped up in fright. Phillips pulled out his gun, but was instantly shot by Hugo before he could use it. "The phone," he ordered. "Now."

Max tossed him the phone. Hugo stared at it for a few seconds. Then he stared at Max. Finally, he put the phone away and ran off. Max stood perfectly still until he was sure Hugo was off. Max took the laptop and ran outside. There was a gas station across the street.

Max ran inside and asked the cashier, "you wouldn't happen to have a phone I could use, would you?" The cashier pointed uncaringly to the back room. Max ran to the back and plugged the laptop into the landline. Max was minutes away from contacting the charter plane.

**Gibson House**

Henry Gibson stood in front of his mirror as he adjusted his tie. He gave himself a smirk as she slowly began to make his way down the stairs and across the hallway. Henry pushed the front doors of his house open to see two teenagers sitting on the hood of his car.

Henry recognized them immediately. Gary and Rich were brothers known for causing mischief, especially with political people whose view don't line up with theirs. Henry Gibson was a frequent victim, but they usually damaged his property and ran off before Henry could catch him. This time was different.

"What now?" Henry mocked. "Ran out of things to break?"

"Don't make me laugh," Gary replied. "I'd smash your little million-dollar car into a million pieces if I could. Unfortunately, someone has paid me a hefty sum to make sure that I never did that again, provided I deliver a message."

Gary pointed at Rich, who subsequently hopped off the hood of the car and pulled out a note from his pocket as he approached Henry. "He didn't really say anything," Rich explained. He just pulled up in a black limp and handed me the note. He also told me not to read it. Not like it did me much good. It's written in code."

Henry took the note as Rich returned to his brother's side. "I hope you win, Henry," Gary mocked. "It just wouldn't be the same without you around." Gary hopped up and motioned for his brother to follow. The brother's began to leave, but not before Gary keyed the side of Henry's car.

Henry sighed as he slid into the car and opened the note:









Henry shrugged as she turned the car on and left for his office.

**Charter Plane**

Heidi smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now entering Annapolis, Maryland. We should be landing in Annapolis International Airport in a matter of minutes. The local time is 11:40 AM."

Dimitri and Janet were smiling with anticipation, but Scott remained silent in the back of the plane. Janet walked over to Heidi and asked, "Have you gotten in contact with the airport?"

Heidi shook her head no. "I've been trying to get in contact with the tower ever since entering Maryland, but some outside source is blocking it. Paul knows how to get around it, but we won't be getting his expertise for a while."

"Don't go around it, then," Janet suggested. Heidi was confused, but by then, she was willing to try anything. Heidi began to press buttons as the static began to get clearer and dwindle.

After a few seconds of trying to clear up the channel, Heidi and Janet finally managed to make contact with their blocker. "Hey! Charter Plane! Can you hear me? Important news for you!"

"Excuse me," Heidi said through the radio, "This is Heidi Carroll. Pilot. Who is this and what's so urgent that you had to hitch a ride on my frequency?"

"It's Max Gibson," he replied. Janet gave a low groan. "My last name my seem evil to you, but I can assure you that I have been working hand-in-hand with Erik Maximoff and Benji Madison for the last few hours. FBI agents recently kidnapped me in order to contact this plane and order them to land in the airport. I managed to get away. My advice to you would be not to land at the airport. I really don't care where, just land anywhere else."

"You're not giving us with much of a choice here, Max," Janet called back. "You're going to have to give us an alternative if you want us to land."

"Janet," Max replied. The fact that Max managed to recognize her voice sent chilled down her spine. "I don't know of any alternatives. Hold on. Interstate 14. My kidnappers mentioned that both lanes f traffic were blocked off due to a tanker trailer flipping over."

"He has a point," Heidi replied. "Interstate highways we originally built as emergency plane landings." Janet was iffy about the plan, but she figured that her paranoia was caused by the fact that it was Max who delivered the message. She reluctantly relayed the message to Dimitri and Scott.

Heidi maneuvered the plane directly over the airport and toward the interstate. Dimitri and Janet kept a lookout for the interstate as Scott remain alone as if nothing was happening. "Take the plane down," Dimitri ordered as he pointed straight ahead. "There's our landing strip." Heidi began to lower the plane as she passed the truck to the empty highway. Heidi fought to keep the plane steady, but was failing miserably.

Janet and Dimitri glanced back and forth at each other, trying to figure out which one of them would help Heidi land the plane. It didn't matter. Scott Green was already in the co-pilot's seat. "Pull back on the handle," Heidi ordered. "Pull back as hard as you can" Scott nodded and began to pull the handle. He was trying so hard that Dimitri feared Scott would pull the handle right off.

After a few seconds of worry, Heidi and Scott managed to get the plane level again. Heidi popped the wheels out and the plane was coming to a safe, but turbulent landing. The plane slowly came to a complete stop. The landing was followed bay a few seconds of silence, followed by Dimitri and Janet's never-ending cheering.

"You guys enjoy yourselves," Scott said as he stood up. "If you want Henry Gibson to win, stay here and act like idiots. Dimitri and Janet stopped cheering and followed Scott to the door. All four passengers walked out of the plane to hear police sirens coming in the distance.

As the sound came closer, Scot began to walk the other way. "Where are you going?" Heidi asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asked. "Police. Wanted. I'm not sticking around for this. I leave it your capable hands to bring down Henry Gibson, but in case you need some proof, take this." Scott pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and tossed it to Dimitri. "I took it off of Harvey David. It's got is name in it, so it's no use to me." Scott stopped talking at the police cars suddenly came into view. "So long, guys. I'd like to say that I'm going to miss you, but I try not to lie." Scott smirked before running off in the opposite direction.

"We should go too," Janet said. "The police are only going to detain us. The university is about a mile away. We have a lot of walking to do."


	30. The Death of Henry Gibson

Chapter 30: The Death of Henry Gibson

**Apartment Complex**

Some time had passed since Benji and Linda had zeroed in on the location the wireless source, but it only led them to an apartment complex parking lot. "This is it" Linda said. "The source is in this parking lot. Go around the other side of this building. I'll head forward at meet you at the pass."

Benji nodded and went around the building. Linda kept one hand on the GPS and the other on her gun. She kept it hidden to ensure not to draw panic. As she walked forward, Hugo stepped out of his car with the phone close in hand. Linda's GPS clearly marked him as the holder of the wireless source.

"Freeze!" Linda said as she whipped out her gun. The pedestrians around her began to run back inside their apartments except Hugo, who pulled his gun out on Linda. "Where's Max?" Linda asked. Hugo didn't respond. Linda yelled the question again, but Hugo remained silent, only stepping closer.

Linda kept her finger close the trigger as Hugo continued to walk closer until he suddenly fell to the ground. Behind him stood Benji Madison with a large log in his hands.

Linda ran to the unconscious Hugo and immediately handcuffed him. "Nice teamwork," Linda said. Linda glanced at her watch. "We have fifteen minutes until Stephanie Maximoff's speech. If we plan to make it to Stephanie's speech, we better leave now."

**Auditorium**

Stephanie Maximoff stood back stage with her husband Erik who had arrived about ten minutes before. No one that the couple had anticipated to come had arrived. Henry Gibson had yet to arrive, Benji was nowhere to be seen, and Linda Krueger was MIA. The most unfortunate of them all was the fact that no information regarding the charter plane had grazed her ear. She was just going to have to go onstage and denounce Henry with what she had.

"Are you sure you want to go out right now?" Erik asked. "Linda's not here to arrest Henry. We'll just have to go with what we have and hope and investigation is opened before Henry gets rid of the evidence."

Erik poke his head through the curtains and said, "Well, we better hope what we have is good. Henry Gibson just came in."

In the audience, Piper Novell's pilot was sitting comfortable in middle row. "Henry Gibson just came in," he whispered in the receiver. "He's sitting in the front row. Everyone else is just press." The pilot checked his watch. "Stephanie's five minutes late. I think something might be wrong."

"Don't do anything that'll blow our cover," Piper ordered. "As long as Stephanie is still in the building and that's good enough."

"Hold on," the pilot said. "Something's going on."

Backstage, Stephanie was taking a deep breath before stepping out on stage. The murmurs of the audience immediately ceased as Stephanie approached the podium. Backstage, one of the stagehands pulled Erik Maximoff to the side and whispered something into his ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stephanie began. "Yesterday at approximately 12:00 I announced that I would concede from the gubernatorial race in 24 hours later. It is now 24 hours later and-" Stephanie was interrupted as Erik pulled her off stage.

"Go all out on Henry Gibson," Erik ordered with a smile. "You'll never guess what I heard. The missing charter plane has landed on the freeway about half an hour ago. The police woke up the pilot and he said that the other passengers already left."

"Who was on the plane?"

"No luck on the mercenaries," he said, "but the fight attendant and Scott Green were on the plane and they knocked him unconscious in order to pick up Janet and Dimitri. Our son is safe!"

Stephanie only smiled before walking back on stage. "As I was saying, the time has come for me to fulfill what I said I would do. A candidate will drop out of the race, but it won't be me. Henry Gibson has committed crimes as high as first-degree murder during this race and I believe it time for him to admit it to the people of Maryland."

The confusion of the crowd was obvious, and so was the fact that Henry had anticipated this. "Those allegations are false ad the people of Maryland know it."

"Then explain the work order for two mercenaries, Harvey David and Julius Wright, to accompany your daughter to Puntineras, Costa Rica, only ninety miles off the coast of Costa Rica."

"My daughter got lost on vacation. I ordered two private mercenaries to retrieve her so the people of Maryland would find out about it. I believe the people of Maryland can understand that."

Stephanie tried to retaliate, but Henry's response was so well thought out that Stephanie was left speechless. The entire audience had almost unanimously turned against Stephanie. "Dimitri," she whispered, "If your coming, now would be a good a time as ever."

Nothing.

"Well," Henry said. "I believe your unfounded allegations have only led to your defeat. If you stop now, you can leave with you dignity."

"Funny,' Dimitri said as he walked through the doors," I was going to tell you the same thing."

"Oh yeah," Piper's pilot whispered into the receiver. "Dimitri Maximoff has just popped in. "Things are just about to get good."

"For those who don't know," Janet began. "My name is Janet Korvoloski. This is Dimitri Maximoff and flight attendant Heidi Carroll. For the last 20 hours, we have been on an island called Isla Sorna, formally owned by InGen. Why you ask? Dimitri and I brought down the charter plane because we believe that Tina Gibson was in danger, and now she, along with the two mercenaries, are dead, which is what Henry Gibson wanted all along."

Exactly," Dimitri added. "Henry Gibson knew that my mother was pro-Isla Sorna, so the best way to destroy her campaign was to make sure the news of two more deaths just days before the election, Henry would win the election for sure."

"Lies," Henry Gibson immediately replied. "They have no proof that either my daughter, nor the mercenaries, were on that island."

"Well then," Heidi replied. "It's a good thing we have a friend like Scott Green. You remember Scott, right? He, along with your chief of Staff Kevin Davenport, was part of your corruption team. After Scott left and threatened to expose everything, you sent your daughter a day early, and sent Kevin Davenport to take care of Scott. After a series of events all of us wound up on Isla Sorna."

"Still no proof!" Henry Gibson replied.

"Try this on for size," Dimitri said as he tossed the pocket watch over to Henry. It belonged to Harvey David. It's inscribed from his mother."

"This proves nothing," Henry yelled.

"Actually Henry," Erik said as he approached him. "It proves everything." Henry growled and shoved people out of the way and he ran for the exit.

"He's going for the door," Piper's pilot yelled over the commotion. "It's all up to you now." Henry managed to get outside, but Erik followed close in tail. "Fire," Piper ordered to the other hitman on the other side of the building. "Take the shot now."

"I can't," the hitman replied. "Erik Maximoff is in the way. Do I have the right to shoot him too?"

"No," Piper ordered. "I don't care how you do it, just make sure that Henry Gibson dies with no casualties to anyone else." Back on the ground, Erik caught up to Henry managed to tackle him down.

"You can't get away from the truth, Henry Gibson. Your going to jail for a long time."

"I'd rather not," Henry replied as he kicked Erik off of him. Henry managed to get back on his feet and made a dash for his car.

He didn't make it. A shot rang out and Henry Gibson was on the ground, not moving.


	31. Stephanie Maximoff's Acceptance Speech

Chapter 31: Stephanie Maximoff's Acceptance Speech

**Auditorium**

"Three days have passed since the fiasco involving Henry Gibson in this very auditorium. With his shocking assassination, his running mate Erika Vasquez took over the race. Just as shocking, Maryland seems to have unanimously dropped the Democratic Party, with Stephanie Maximoff leading with 93 percent of the votes. Hold on." The reported listened intently on his earpiece before returning to the camera.

"It's now official. Erika Vasquez has conceded from the race, leaving Stephanie Maximoff the only candidate left. Stephanie Maximoff has won the election for the governorship of Maryland!"

Backstage, Benji chuckled. "Henry dead," he said with a chuckle. "Everytime I hear that I'm going to laugh."

"At least try not to do it in public, okay?" Stephanie requested. "We have to keep the illusion that Henry's dead, especially from the press. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Hey," he mocked. "I'm the new lieutenant governor of Maryland. Clearly I can handle myself. Speaking of Henry, has he arrived in D.C. yet?"

"Yes," Erik said as he joined the conversation. "I'm on the phone with Linda Krueger right now. She and Henry Gibson arrived in D.C. last night. She's already started questioning, but he's been requesting a lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Benji jested. "He's dead. Dead people don't get lawyers."

"Henry knows that," Stephanie replied. "He's just stalling. Anything to keep him from saying anything to Linda. Once FBI takes over, they'll be starting the investigation from scratch, making it even harder to extract information from him."

"We might as well have let him die," Benji said. "If Linda hadn't pulled out the rubber bullets, we wouldn't have to go through all of this."

"Still," Erik said. "We might get lucky. Henry might let something slip. Linda has requested to keep this information between us, and I agree. It's for the best."

In the audience, Dimitri sat next Janet, but the commotion in the audience made it hard for them to sit still. "How does it feel?" Janet asked. Dimitri seemed confused. "I mean, you've never actually attended any of your mother's speeches. How does it feel now that you're actually here?"

"Uncomfortable," Dimitri replied. "I don't see why I have to change my ways just because of this adventure. You're still not registered to vote, not even for my mom."

"This adventure has only strengthened my resolve to not be affiliated with any particular party," Janet explained. "Four years ago, my parents voted for Henry Gibson. If I were old enough to vote, I would've voted for him as well. This adventure has proven that you can't judge people by what they say, so it's best not to-" Janet abruptly stopped mid-sentence. "I'll be right back."

Backstage, Stephanie was preparing to get on stage to give her acceptance speech until Max Gibson came running. "Max," Erik said. "I thought you were in therapy."

"I was," Max replied, "but my therapist doesn't seem to like me much. He says that I have no sadness towards the death of my sister or my father. I know I'm supposed to be sad, but I'm not sure why I'm not. Regardless, my therapist isn't going to get much money off of me. He didn't get much from me when my mom died either. Oh, by the way, has Officer Krueger gotten any leeway with my kidnapper?"

"Nothing yet," Erik replied. "He hasn't said a word since his arrest. The only thing we know is that his name isn't Hugo and that he doesn't work for the FBI." Erik stopped as he phone began to ring. Erik answered it and stepped out of the conversation.

"Not to seem mean," Benji interrupted, "but is there an actual reason why you stopped by?"

"Besides watching my favorite politician give her acceptance speech?" Max asked with an undertone of sarcasm. "Some guy gave me this note and told me to give it to Stephanie."

Max handed the note to Stephanie who read it aloud:

Dear Madam Governor,

I hope you understand that everything that has happened to you and your loved ones was only business. You and your friends and family will no longer live with a gun pointed at their heads. With the unfortunate death of Henry Gibson, I'll have to veer my plans elsewhere. You have my word that the people of Maryland will come under no harm while preparing my contingency plan. Once I'm done, however, the world is my oyster.

Your best friend,

Piper

On the catwalk, Janet took her time as she opened the door. Just as she suspected, Scott Green was watching the scene below intently. Of course, Janet knew very well that there was one thing that Scott was watching.

"I don't mean to sound mean," she began, "but I think it's time to let go of Tina. I know it isn't easy. She was my friend, too. You shouldn't let Tina's death stop you. Heidi Carroll's only staying in Maryland until Stephanie's inauguration."

"You done?" Scott asked. Janet nodded. "Good. For your information, I should be in Canada by Saturday. I'm on the run from the law in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't," Janet replied, "but Stephanie is a reasonable woman. I'm sure that because of all your help on Isla Sorna and your assistance in bringing Henry Gibson down, she's give you clean slate. You can start over. This time, with a girl who won't make you go to an island full of deadly creatures."

Scott gave a small smirk before replying, "It's a nice offer, but I'm going to pass. I've kind of lost all my faith of government officials. Heidi has a life of her own to live and she'd live it a lot better if I weren't in it. If she asks, we never had this conversation."

Janet had a sarcastic comment ready for just this kind of moment, but decided against saying it. "Oh," she said before leaving. "Not that we don't appreciate it, but for future reference, Harvey is spelled H-A-R-V-E-Y, not H-A-R-V-Y."

Backstage, Stephanie and Erik were the only ones left. Max was beginning to irritate them so Benji volunteered to take him to his seat. Erik finished his conversation and returned to his wife's side. "That was Linda Krueger. She's just gotten word that Hugo has committed suicide in his jail cell."

"Unfortunate," Stephanie said, "but we still have Henry Gibson. He'll crack eventually."

Stephanie and Erik stopped their conversation as an announcement came saying, "If you are just tuning in, Erika Vasquez has officially conceded from the race leaving Stephanie Maximoff the only candidate left in the race. We are expecting the new governor-elect to give her acceptance speech very soon."

Erik shrugged and Stephanie nodded in agreement. Stephanie turned around and stepped onto the stage. Stephanie waited while the reporters finished introducing her and for the auditorium completely calm down.

"People of Maryland, she began. "The race for the governorship of Maryland has been full of lies, deceit, betrayal, and death, most of which was only reveled to you three days ago. What you don't know is that Henry Gibson is not the only person you should blame."

Murmurs among the audience began to spread. The noise stopped as Stephanie continued her speech. "24 hours prior to the death of Henry Gibson, I approached him with an ultimatum: concede from the race or I will reveal everything during by concession speech. I know now that my choice was the wrong one. By trying to stop Henry Gibson myself, I undoubtedly allowed the events of the following day to happen, including the death of my campaign manager Nicole Brooks and the attempted murder of both myself and my campaign manager Benji Madison. While the actions of Henry Gibson were unforgivable, mine weren't any better. I promise that I will base my governorship on honesty and that I will no longer keep the people of Maryland in the dark."

No one in the audience was exactly sure how to respond. The audience was divided into feelings of understanding and feelings of resentment. Stephanie didn't really care. The fact that Dimitri smiled and nodded in agreement was good enough for her.


End file.
